Tiffany Isn't Just Jewelry
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Takes place season 1. Tiffany has been hunting with Dean and John, John has gone missing and Dean and Tiffany go to Sam for help to find him. Tiffany's mother had died the same way as Mary and she's starting to have premonitions. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Tiffany asked Dean as they pulled up to his brother's dorm room. Tiffany looked up at the dark building and then looked at Dean. He smirked at her.

"Of course it's a good idea, when have I never had a good idea?" He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Would you like me to name a couple of your good ideas?" He looked her up and down and she shoved him. "If you remember that wasn't a good idea."

He sighed. "Yeah, at least now I know never to try to get into your pants…at least without your hands being tied down first or you being drunk." He winked at her both knowing exactly what he was talking about and they both got out of the car and headed into the building. Tiffany bent over to pick the lock while Dean made sure no one was coming around. Tiffany rolled her eyes as the lock clicked open because she knew Dean wasn't really checking for anyone he was checking her ass out. She opened the door and headed up the stairs with Dean behind her. She felt his eyes on her and she sighed. "Dean."

"What? What I do?" he asked innocently.

"I know what you are doing."

He brushed past her, pushing her gently against the wall. "Don't act like you don't like it." His voice was husky and she looked away from his gaze. "And if I remember correctly, you did like the attention…a lot." She rolled her eyes and pushed him to go up the stairs.

"We are here to get Sam, not talk about our sex lives." He chuckled and picked the lock of Sam's door. Tiffany bit her bottom lip and looked around. The door opened and Dean looked up at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes and she noticed that became a habit of hers ever since she started working with Dean and John.

Tiffany followed Dean into the kitchen and he bumped the table. Tiffany chuckled. "Nice going Sherlock."

"Shut your pie hole, Watson." He shoved her lightly in the shoulder. Tiffany walked over to the window and heard Dean fall to the ground. She looked over to see Dean and another guy get wrestling on the floor. She figured it was his brother so she didn't bother to move to get him.

She watched as Dean rolled them over and he was on top. "Whoa easy Tiger."

"Dean?" asked Sam out of breath.

He looked over at Tiffany and she smiled saying, "Tiffany."

He looked back at Dean still out of breath. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's cause you're out of practice." Sam quickly moves ending up on top as Tiffany cracked a smile. "Or not…get off me." Sam helped Dean up.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean glanced at Tiffany then back at Sam. "Ok, alright, we gotta talk."

"Uh, phone."

"If I would have called would you have picked up?"

Tiffany saw someone move a few feet away from them and the lights turned on. A pretty blond, average height wearing pink shorts and a smurf's shirt came in. "Sam?"

"Jess, hey. Dean this is Jessica, my girlfriend."

Dean looks her up and down and Tiffany rolled her eyes. Same old Dean, always checking out woman even if they are taken, but this is his brother's girlfriend, seriously? "I love the Smurfs." He walked up to her. "You know I gotta tell you, you are way out of my brother's league."

Jess looked over at Tiffany and she just shook her head at her trying to tell her to ignore him. Jess looked over at Sam and said, "Let me just go put something on."

Dean smirked. "No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it…seriously. Anyway," he grabbed Tiffany around the waist pulling her close to him, "we gotta burrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you."

"No," said Sam shaking his head. He walked up to Jess and put his arm around her shoulder. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her." Tiffany bit the inside of her cheek and felt Dean's arm leave her waist. She looked between the brothers and then at Jess.

"Ok, um…Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift; he'll stumble back in soon."

Dean cleared his throat and got a serious tone in his voice, Tiffany only heard this voice a few times especially when he was trying to get what he wanted. "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home for a few days." Tiffany watched Sam's face fall from being a stubborn face to a worried face.

"Jess, excuse us, we have to go outside." Tiffany walked towards the door ahead of the boys and down the stairs.

"I mean come on, you can't just break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you and who is she? If this is family business why is tagging along?"

Tiffany stopped and turned around. "Hi, I'm Tiffany. I've been tagging along with your brother and father for a few months now because the same thing happened to my family that happened to yours." Dean knew not to bring up Tiffany's family. It was a sore subject with her as it was for his family. "And I don't know about you, but creepy weird things have been happening to me for a couple months, and that's how your brother and father found me. Happy dear!" She opened the door and walked out towards Dean's car leaving them inside to argue. Tiffany kicked a stone on the ground and crossed her arms across her chest. She never met Sam but right now, she hated him, even if he was Dean's brother.

Dean looked back at Sam making sure that Tiffany was ok by the car. "Anyway you're not hearing me Sam. Dad's missing; I need your help to find him."

"You have Tiffany, it seems like you two could do it."

Dean ignored him. Sure Tiffany and him could probably do this but he felt that Sam should be there just in case something horrible has happened to their father.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long, now are you going to come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?" Dean was getting aggravated. He needed his brother and he needed him now.

"I swore I was done hunting for good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he suppose to do?"

"I was 9 years old. He was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you kidding me of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!"

"Yeah I know but still, the way we grew up after mom was killed, and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find."

"And save a lot of people doing it."

"You think mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean and Sam walk out of the building making Tiffany look up. She walked around the car towards the trunk and opened it. She propped up the secret apartment where it carried all weapons. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So, what are you gonna do? You just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life? Is that it?" Whoa, low blow Dean, though Tiffany. Even though right now she disliked Sam for his attitude right now, Dean didn't need to stop Sam from having a normal life, unlike them.

"Not, normal, safe."

Dean scoffed. "And that's why you ran away?"

Sam rolled his eyes and waved his arms in the air. Tiffany rummaged through the trunk to look for the file and tape recorder that they were going to show Sam. "I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah well dad's in real trouble if he's not dead already, I can feel it. We need your help; we can't do this without you." Dean actually sounded desperate and Tiffany wondered if she had a sibling, would she be sounding that desperate if she needed help with anything.

"Yes you can."

"Well, I don't want to."

Sam sighs and scratches his head. "What was he hunting?" Tiffany took that as her cue as the boys headed the trunk. She sat on the trunk and handed Dean the recorder. "Why didn't you go with dad?"

"Tiffany and I were working a gig in New Orleans. A voodoo thing." Dean glanced at Tiffany and winked and she knew what he was thinking. She kicked him in the leg telling him to knock it off.

"Dad let you go hunting by yourself…" Tiffany cleared her throat as in 'Hello, didn't you hear him? I was there.' "With a girl?" He smirked at Dean and me.

"Dude, I'm 26, and what dad doesn't know won't kill him."

"Dudes! I'm right here!" She shoved the file into Sam's hand.

"We know sweet heart," Dean said smirking. She rolled her eyes. "So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy, they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A." Dean pulled a photo out to show Sam the missing guy and the wreckage of the car.

"So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah, well here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He takes out his phone and goes into his voicemail. "And then I get this voicemail."

Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on," said John and most of the voicemail was trashed after more of the static interrupted it. "Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that?" asked Sam.

Tiffany and Dean smiled. "Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it? Why don't you tell him what you did?" Dean was still holding the recorder and Tiffany smiled.

"Well, I slowed the message down, and ran it through a Gold Wave took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean turned on the recorder. A woman's voice was heard. "I can never go home."

Sam looked between the two. "Never go home."

Dean threw everything in the trunk and shut it. "You know in almost two years I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing."

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam started to head back inside when Dean stopped him.

"What's first thing Monday?"

Sam glanced at Tiffany and she raised her eyebrows wondering the same thing. He looked back at Dean. "I have an interview."

Dean smirked and chuckled a little. "A job interview, skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Whoa," said Tiffany. "That's amazing Sam." Dean gave her an odd look then looked back at Sam.

"Law school?"

"So we got a deal or not?" asked Sam. Dean nodded and Sam went inside.

"Why do you find it amazing that he's getting an interview at a law school?" asked Dean as the two of them headed into the car.

"It's a great career, even though there are more people in law school then there are lawyers right now but if Sam has a chance to do something like this with his life, then that is amazing. Most people don't get a chance like that." Dean raised his eyebrows at her. "Shut up, Dean." She sat in the back of the car.

"Avoiding me now?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Figured you would want to spend some time with Sam. I'm going to relax in the back and sleep." She laid down in the back and closed her eyes. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and turned around. He looked at her body and smirked. He reached over to pinch her side when she smacked his hand away. "Don't even think about it; keep your hands to yourself."

Dean chuckled. "Come on, you don't mean that, I remember quite the opposite coming out of your mouth." He started mocking her. "Dean, don't…stop. Please…don't stop." She hit him in the back of the head and laughed.

"You're such a jerk." He chuckled and she turned around leaving her back facing him. Bad idea. She felt him smack it and she growled. "Dean."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany was standing outside the car stretching from being in the car for a long time. Dean smiled as her shirt raised a little. She was wearing denim shorts, a t-shirt and her hair was up in a pony tail. She hit his shoulder knowing he was looking at her and leaned her head on the car sighing. Dean waved a breakfast bar at her and she shook her head. "Want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam who was going through his cassette tapes.

"No thanks. So how'd you pay for this stuff anyway? You and dad still running credit card scams." Tiffany chuckled and sighed knowing she had to get back in the car.

"Yeah well, hunting aint exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, we just fill out the applications their fault for sending the cards." Dean got back in the car.

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right," said Sam. "I swear man; you gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

Uh oh, Tiffany knew where this was going. Tiffany had this argument with Dean before and the whole way to a hunt she had ACDC blasting in her ears.

"Well, for one they are cassette tapes and two Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean grabbed a cassette tape from Sam and puts it in the player. "House rules, Sammy." Tiffany started mocking Dean knowing this speech. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean looked in the rearview mirror seeing Tiffany mocking him. "And you don't mock me. You will get it."

Sam turned around to Tiffany. "It's not nice to mock your boyfriend, he will find ways of torture and knowing Dean, it won't be nice."

"Dean is not my boyfriend. He only dreams of it." Dean smirked and tilted his head a little.

"Oh, I just thought…"

"So does everyone, it's alright." She smiled at Sam and sat back. Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror and winked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sam turned back to Dean. "And Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean pulled out of the gas station and turned the volume up of Back In Black. Tiffany looked at the Jericho sign that read 7 miles. She sighed irritated and watched the scenery go by.

After a little ways to Jericho Sam started calling the morgue and hospitals to see if John was anywhere. "All right, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or the morgue, so that's something, I guess." Tiffany looked out the window seeing a blockade at the bridge of police cars. Dean stops the car and looks in the rearview mirror at Tiffany and she nodded. Dean pulls out a box of fake IDs and grabs three. He hands one to Tiffany and one to Sam. "Let's go." The three of them go out of the car and walked up to the accident.

"You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?" asked Dean. Sam walked around the other side of the car expecting it. Tiffany walked up to the policeman Dean was talking to.

"Who are you?"

Dean and Tiffany flip open their wallets to show their fake ID's and a US Marshall badge. "Federal Marshalls."

The policeman raised an eyebrow. "You three are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this correct?"

"Yeah about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

"So this victim, you knew him?" asked Tiffany.

"In a town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connections between the victims besides they are all men?" asked Dean circling the car now.

"No, not as far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" asked Sam as he went over to Dean. Tiffany was looking over the railing to see anything unusual.

"Honestly," said the policeman. "We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys," said Dean. Tiffany whirled around and her eyes widened. Why did he have to say something like that?! Sam stomped on Dean's foot.

"Thank you for your time," said Sam and looked at the other officers. "Gentlemen." Tiffany nodded to the police officers and the three of them headed down the bridge towards the car. Dean looked behind them to see that they were a few feet away from the officers and hit Sam on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why do you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

The three of them stopped. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone in this. If we're going to find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Sam cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the back of Dean. Dean turned around and sees the sheriff and two other investigators.

"Can I help you three?"

"No sire, we were just leaving." Dean nodded his head towards the two investigators walking past them. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." The three of them walked back to the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

While Sam and Dean went to find Troy's girlfriend, Amy, Tiffany decided to go to the town library to look up anything else they may have missed about this town. Tiffany felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up. She saw Dean on the screen. She hid behind the monitor and opened her phone up.

"What?" she whispered.

"Were here, we have something on the town. A local legend of a woman who had gotten murdered near that bridge."

"Oh, great," sighed Tiffany and looked over at the librarian who was watching her cautiously.

"You know hiding behind a monitor won't do anything, sweet heart?"

Tiffany squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where are you?" She felt hands on her shoulders and she jumped. She turned around quickly to see Dean and Sam. Dean laughed and scooted her away in her chair. Dean and Sam took one and she pushed Dean into Sam. "Such a child," she said.

Dean took over the computer and went to Jericho's web page and typed in the search bar Female Murder Hitchhiking. Nothing came up. He tried again, Female Murder Centennial Highway and again nothing. Tiffany chuckled and he glared at her. She grinned at him and he just shook his head. Sam took this moment to grab the mouse. "Let me try."

Dean looked back at Sam and smacked his hand away. "I got it." Sam pushed Dean making his chair roll into Tiffany's making him fall into her. He looked her in the eye and smirked. "If you wanted me so bad you should have said so." She rolled her eyes pushing him back towards Sam.

"Control freak," Dean said to Sam as Tiffany rolled back.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?"

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Maybe it's not a murder." Sam typed in Female Suicide Centennial Highway and a result came up.

Tiffany chuckled again. "Looks like Sam is right again."

"Shut up," said Dean.

"This was 1981," said Sam reading the article. "Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah."

"What?" asked Tiffany.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, and they aren't breathing. Both die."

Tiffany bit the inside of her cheek and glanced at Dean. "Hmm."

Sam read the interview with Constance's husband. "Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it, said husband, Joseph Welch." Next to the picture of Joseph Welch there was the picture of the bridge they had seen earlier.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" asked Dean. Tiffany let out a deep breath and nodded looking at Sam and Dean.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," said Dean looking over the railing. Tiffany hit his arm and he smirked.

"Not nice," she said.

"Who said I was nice? You know I'm not that nice." He smacked her butt and grabbed a little of it.

"Dean!" She turned around and hit him in the arm again. "Hands! You are so handsy!" He chuckled and she rubbed her bottom softly where he smacked it.

"Should I leave you two alone?" asked Sam cocking his eyebrow. "So you think dad would have been here?"

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," said Dean.

"Ok, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while."

"Dean I told you, I've gotta get back by-"

"Monday, right, the interview." Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Tiffany who raised her eyebrows. She couldn't blame Sam. He wanted a safe normal life. "Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Dean, don't…" started Tiffany. She knew where this was going to go.

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you are going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean headed down the bridge and Sam and Tiffany followed him. "Who is that?"

"One of us."

"No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"Well you've got a responsibility."

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What different would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone and she isn't coming back!"

Dean grabbed Sam and shoved him against the rail of the bridge. Tiffany gasped and rushed over to them. She tried to pull them apart but with knew how strong Dean was. "Don't talk about her like that." Tiffany furrowed her brows and looked at how angry and upset Dean was. She never saw him like this before. Tiffany looked between them to see a woman in white standing on the side of the bridge. "Guys."

Dean and Sam looked over to where she was looking. Dean let go of Sam. They watched her fall off the bridge. The three of them ran over to where they saw her fall and there was no sign of anyone or anything in the water.

"Where'd she go?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Sam.

The three of them heard Dean's car start up. Tiffany looked behind her and the boys did to. Tiffany heard Dean, "What the-"

"Who's driving your car?"

Dean took out his keys from his pocket. Tiffany looked at the keys in his hand and looked back at the car. The car started to drive down the bridge and the three of them started running away from it. Dean grabbed Tiffany's arm pulling her with him as the three of them went over the railing of the bridge. Tiffany and Sam held onto the side of the bridge and they struggle to get up. Tiffany looks next to her to see Dean not there. She looks below her as Sam helps her up. "Dean!" she yelled.

"Dean!" yelled both of them. They saw Dean crawl out of the water. "What?"

"Are you ok?" asked Tiffany.

"I'm super, how about you give me a happy ending later and I'll be even more super." Tiffany rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. He raised his eyes trying to hide a smile.

"He's fine, if he wasn't he wouldn't be trying to still get into my pants."

Dean ended up back on the bridge with Sam and Tiffany. He walked up to his car and looked her over.

"Car alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems alright now. That Constance chick-what a bitch!"

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," said Sam.

"So where's the trail go from here, genius?" asked Tiffany as the three of them sat on the hood. She wiggled her nose smelling Dean and moved farther away from him.

"You smell like a toilet," said Sam chuckling. Tiffany laughed and Dean looked at her and smacked some mud on her face. She stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Dick."

"Slut." She punched him in the arm, knowing he was only kidding, since that was the joke they played with each other. Sam shook his head at the two.

Tiffany waited in the car for the boys to get a key for a room. She wondered how they were going to do the sleeping arrangements. She wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed with Dean; it wouldn't be the first time. Tiffany cracked a smile thinking of the last time she and Dean shared a bed. New Orleans was the last time even though the two of them did get a room with two beds. The two of them had one too many drinks celebrating their victory on the voodoo hunt.

"Hey," said Dean coming over taking her out of her daze. He noticed the look in her eye and he laughed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Sam in bed."

"What?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. She laughed. "I'm kidding, what's up?"

"We may have found dad's room. Come on." The two of them walked over to where Sam had entered the room. Once Tiffany was in there she saw the wall covered in pictures and newspaper articles.

"Whoa," said Tiffany. She noticed the unmade bed and the half eaten hamburger. She made a sickening face towards it and turned the light on.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least," said Dean.

"Salt, cat's eye shells," said Sam picking up the salt. "He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Dean and Tiffany were looking at one of the walls with the newspaper clipping, the same one they found.

"Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different me, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection right? What do these guys have in common?" asked Dean.

Sam noticed the woman in white paper. "Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white."

Dean looked at the pictures on the wall of the victims. "You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," said Sam.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd ask her husband. If he's still alive."

"All right, why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Hey Dean, what I said earlier, about mom and dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand to stop him. "No chick flick moments."

"Alright, jerk."

"Bitch." He looked at Tiffany and winked. She rolled her eyes as she followed him to their room.

"So sweet heart you going to tell me what you were thinking about out there?" he asked as he took off his shirt. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face where Dean had put mud on it earlier. She smirked and he walked in.

"That's for me to think about, and you to never find out." She turned around and smiled at him. Dean bit his lip and smirked. He started unbuckling his belt and she backed up a little against the sink. He just kept staring at her as he slid down his pants. "What are you doing?"

He stepped out of his pants and leaned close to Tiffany. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as he leaned closer. He leaned around her and turned the water on. She let out the breath she was holding in and rolled her eyes. "Now, what were you thinking?" She pushed into his shoulder and walked out the bathroom hearing him laugh.

Tiffany caught Sam on the phone listening to a voicemail, probably from Jess. Sam looked up and shut his phone. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she said back and smiled.

"So, you said that you started hunting with Dean and my father because what happened to your family."

"Yeah, same thing that happened to your mom," said Tiffany quietly. She sat down on the other bed. "I was an infant and my mother died in my nursery in a fire. My uncle was staying there at the time and grabbed me before I burned up with her. My mother was the only thing I had, my father left us before I was born. My Uncle raised me and for the longest time I thought my mother had died just in a house fire until my uncle told me he saw her up on the ceiling with her stomach cut open. So ever since then I've been trying to figure out what had killed her and why, and I know, it has to be my fault."

"It couldn't be your fault. You were a baby."

"But the house just randomly caught on fire and she was cut. Something or someone did it in my nursery, my nursery! And then, a few months ago something strange happened to me."

"What?"

"I saw something, I saw Dean getting hit by a car and dying in John's arms."

"Everything that they hunt, a car hits him."

Tiffany smiled a little. "At first they didn't believe me. They thought I was some witch or something. In my vision I saw Dean walking out of the diner we were in and getting hit by a car. So when I saw him get up and walk out I followed him. I saw the car zoom down the road and I quickly pushed him out of the way me landing on top. He looked up at me and I said 'Now do you believe me.' After that John and Dean had me accompany them. I can't really turn it on or off. Dean doesn't like it too much, he's a little afraid of it." Sam nodded and they heard the bathroom door open and Dean walked out.

"Hey man, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at the diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No," said Sam. He turned to Tiffany and she nodded. She hopped off the bed and walked out with Dean.

"You sure Sammy, Aframian's buying." Dean and Tiffany walked to the car and Dean looked down the parking lot and saw two cops talking to the hotel clerk. Dean nudged Tiffany in the side and motioned towards the cops who were now walking towards them. Dean opened his phone and called Sam.

"What?"

"Dude, five-o take off."

"What about you and Tiffany?"

"They kind of spotted us, go find dad." Dean put the phone back in his pocket and turned around to see Tiffany pulling her hair out of her pony tail and unbuttoning her blouse a little for some cleavage. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. He looked up when the officers stopped in front of them.

"Is there a problem…officers?" Tiffany asked the officers seductively and she bit her bottom lip. Dean couldn't help but feel himself get hot from this. She was trying to seduce the cops and it was working on him but the cops…he didn't think so even though they were checking her out.

"So fake US Marshals, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

Dean smiles. "My boobs…and definitely her boobs." Tiffany grinned at them but shoved both of them onto the hood of the car handcuffing them. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law…" Tiffany's shirt was still unbuttoned a little and she was being pushed against the car in front of Dean and he smirked looking down her shirt. She caught him and she glared.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany sat in the office opposite of Dean waiting to see how the hell they were going to get out of there. She saw all the officers run out towards the front. After a couple minutes she heard the door open and saw Dean. "Ugh, you have no idea how good it is to see your face."

"Better be more than my face," he said smirking. "Now come on."

"I would if I wasn't handcuffed to this damn desk." She showed him her hand and his smirk grew into a grin.

"Didn't I saw the last time you hands were going to be tied we were going to have some fun?"

"Dean." She said his name in a warning/threatening tone. He chuckled and un cuffed her. She rubbed her wrist and the two headed out the back of the police station. The two of them ran till they reached a pay phone and that's when Tiffany noticed the journal. "Dean…isn't that…"

"Yeah it is, dad's journal." He grimaced and put a quarter in the phone and called Sam. She listened as the two went back and forth with each other on the phone until Dean looked worried at her. "Sam? Sam!"

"What happened?!"

Dean got out of the booth and grabbed her arm. "Let's go, we're not that far from the house." The two of them ran down the street and towards the Welch's old house. After about five minutes of running as fast as they could, Dean pulled out his gun seeing the Impala. They made their way towards the car and Dean shot the window shooting the ghost.

"Dean, what are you doing you can't shoot a ghost like that?!"

"I'm taking you home," said Sam and he floors it.

"Sam!" yelled Dean and Tiffany and they ran towards the house. They ran into the hole the Impala had made in the house. "Sam, you ok?" asked Dean.

"I think."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah, help me." Dean and Tiffany helped pull Sam out of the car. Tiffany turned her head to see Constance pick up a picture of her and her children that was lying on the floor. "Guys…" But it was too late, a dresser was being pushed into them pinning the three of them against the car. They tried to get out from behind the dresser but it was stuck in place. Tiffany looked at Dean and he looked back, was this seriously going to be the last time, no they've been through worse! Just then the lights flickered and Constance looked up the stairs as water started to pour down them. Her children were standing at the top of the stairs.

"You've come home to us mommy," said the children. The children were suddenly behind them and they grabbed her. Constance started screaming as her and her children melted into a puddle on the ground. Once they were gone, the three of them were able to push the dresser off of them.

"You ok?" Dean asked Tiffany as she rubbed her stomach from where the dresser was. She nodded as they walked over to the puddle. "So this is where she drowned her kids?"

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them," said Sam.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." He patted Sam on the shoulder and Sam started to laugh.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Tiffany and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Ok, here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," said Sam.

"Sounds charming," said Tiffany leaning against the front seat between the two.

"How far?" asked Dean smirking at Tiffany.

"About 600 miles," said Sam.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning," said Dean. Tiffany glanced between Dean and Sam unsurely. She knew Sam had to be back at Stanford by morning for his interview. It was his chance and she knew Dean wasn't going to take it well.

"Dean, um…"

"You're not going," said Dean glancing at Sam and then back at the road. He sighed disappointed. Dean just needed his brother right now. He felt as if John had abandoned him and now Sam is.

"The interviews in 10 hours, I gotta be there."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll take you home." He glanced next to him to Tiffany. "Besides, I miss my sexy wildcat co-pilot anyway."

Finally they ended up pulling next to Sam's dorm room. Sam grabbed his bag and got out of the car. Tiffany jumped in the front seat and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder like she usually did if she was tired.

"You'll call me if you find him?" Dean nodded. "Maybe I'll meet up with you two later huh?"

"Yeah alright."

"It was nice meeting you Tiffany, keep an eye on him."

"It's more like he keeps his eye on me all the time." Tiffany looked up at Dean and he smiled. "Nice meeting you too Sam. Keep in touch." She meant that more for Dean then her. Sam smiled and headed towards the dorm.

"Sam," said Dean. Sam turned around. "You know us three; we made hell of a team back there."

"Yeah," said Sam. Dean started driving away slowly and kissed Tiffany's forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes but not for long because she had a vision. She gasped sitting up seeing Sam burn in his room.

"Tiff, Tiffany!" yelled Dean trying to get her out of it. She let out a sob and looked at Dean.

"We need to go back! Sam's in trouble!" The two of them got out of the car and ran up towards the building. They ran up the stairs to hear Sam yelling. Dean kicked open the door and the two ran in. Jessica was on the ceiling, the same as Tiffany's mom, and the same as theirs. Tiffany just kept staring at Jessica as Dean pulled onto Sam getting him out of the room. "Tiffany!" Tiffany shook her head and looked at Dean who was running out of the room. Tiffany ran after them and down the stairs.

Tiffany and Dean watched as the firemen extinguished the fire. Dean had his arm around Tiffany as she hugged herself. She was leaning into chest. "I could have stopped it sooner; I could have saved her…"

"No, no, don't blame yourself; it's not your fault." She looked up at him and made herself hide the tears. "It's not, ok?" She nodded and looked behind her at Sam.

"He's going to need you now, even more than you need him to find John." Dean looked back and nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine; I always am, aren't I?" She smiled weakly at him as the two of them walked back to the car to see Sam loading a rifle then throwing it in the trunk.

"We have work to do," said Sam and he shut the trunk. Tiffany and Dean glanced at each other and back at Sam. So this is the beginning of an adventure…

**AN: I totally got bored and wrote this after watching some of season 1 this weekend. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SUPERNATURAL EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER TIFFANY =] Thanks ****april3604**** and ****xxkissesandcuddlesxx**** for the review!!!**

Tiffany woke up in the back of the Impala and groaned hearing Metallica blasting in her ear. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She heard Dean chuckle and she turned her head towards him and stuck her tongue out.

"Sleeping beauty finally awake?" asked Dean as she leaned on the front seat. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why must you torture Sam and me in our sleep?" She yawned and looked over at Sam who was sleeping.

"I was lonely and knew you would wake up. You're such a light sleeper."

She shoved his shoulder. "Move over." She climbed in the front seat and squeezed herself between Dean and Sam.

"What are you doing?"

"I feel left out, plus you're lonely." She snuggled up against him and heard him sigh as he put his arm around her letting her get closer to him. "See there's a softy in that tough body of yours."

Dean smirked and of course ruining the moment said, "I hope it's not too soft, I'll be a little worried."

"Oh, Dean," she whined as she nudged him in the side. He chuckled and she sighed. She looked over to see Sam stirring in his sleep. She saw him jump up and wake up. She jumped as Sam jerked awake.

"Whoa," said Dean looking over at Sam. Tiffany sat up but stayed close to Dean staring at Sam. She felt something, something inside her. She felt fear and guilt but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from she was fine until Sam woke up. "You ok?"

Tiffany couldn't keep her eyes off of Sam, his face it showed the fear and guilt but yet, she was feeling it. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up at Tiffany who was still staring at him. She finally looked away when he wouldn't look away. Dean felt the tension in the car and cleared his throat.

"Another nightmare?" he asked. Sam didn't say anything. "You want to drive for a while?"

Sam laughed as Tiffany put the back of her hand on Dean's head. "You feeling alright?"

"Never in your whole life have you asked me that," said Sam still laughing.

Dean pushed her hand off of his head. "Just thought you might want to, never mind."

"Look man, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mmhmm," said Dean and glanced at Tiffany noticing her silence and the weird look on her face. "Are you ok?"

"What?" she asked looking at him. "No, yeah, I'm fine. Just have a headache, that's all."

"Where are we?" asked Sam breaking the tension between Tiffany and Dean.

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," said Dean.

Sam took the map out and opened it. He spread it across Tiffany and his legs as Tiffany got closer to him. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…"

"We gotta find dad first."

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do."

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us out in the middle of nowhere?"

Tiffany started feeling different emotions filling her head and her headache started to get worse. Maybe sitting in the front with the boys wasn't such a great idea. She leaned her head back and massaged her forehead.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Dean.

"I'm fine; it's just a really bad headache."

"Dean turn the music down," said Sam.

"It's not the music," said Tiffany. "It's…something else. Maybe it's just allergies, we are in the woods."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other both wondering if Tiffany was lying or not. Sam went back to looking at the map but Dean kept glancing towards Tiffany wondering if it was her premonitions that were getting her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Once the three of them arrived in Blackwater Ridge, they entered the visitor center. Tiffany's headache calmed down once the brothers were away from each other. What the hell was going on with her mind? First premonitions, now what!? Tiffany followed Dean who was staring at a huge bear. "Love at first sight?" He smirked at her and then saw Sam behind her.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear?"

"Jealous?" Tiffany laughed patting Dean on the shoulder.

He mocked her laugh. "It's not the size sweet heart, it's how you use it, you should know." He winked at her and she punched him the arm. He growled and Sam walked up to them.

"Can't you keep the love quarrel to a minimum please? We're on a hunt," said Sam.

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" asked the Ranger walking by.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," said Sam.

"Recycle, man," said Dean a little too proud. Tiffany hid back a laugh.

"Good wouldn't want you two endangering that pretty little girl there." Dean looked at Tiffany and she grinned at him. She loved getting compliments. "I'm not buying it; you're friends with that Hailey girl aren't you?"

"Yes, yes we are, Ranger…" Tiffany looked at the name tag on his shirt. "Wilkinson." She grinned at him. Dean squinted a little at her wondering if she was purposely flirting with this old Ranger to get information or to bug him. Two can play that game.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it? You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Hailey girl's quit a pistol, huh?" asked Dean. Tiffany rolled her eyes and looked at Sam then back at Ranger Wilkinson.

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date." Tiffany sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she was getting all worked up over this. If Dean wanted to go screw some chick he didn't know by all means let him screw the slut.

After getting the permit, the three of them walked out of the center and Dean was laughing to himself. "What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"That's exactly what the perv is looking for, trust me."

"Jealous?" Dean gave her a cheeky smile which pissed her off. She gave him the finger and got in the car hearing him laugh. Ugh why was she letting him get to her?! Seriously, it was just one night they had together over a month ago nothing more!!! She felt the headache come back to the middle of her head and she bent over holding her head. What the hell?! She grinded her teeth together from the pain.

"Tiff are you ok?" asked Sam as the brothers got in the car. Dean furrowed his eyebrows together; he thought he was the only one that called Tiffany, Tiff. He looked back at Tiffany.

"Just another headache, I'm fine don't worry." She could feel the worrying around her. Why was it she could feel it? It wasn't her worry either, it was theirs but that's impossible.

After Hailey's house where Dean got to flirt and other things with the girl they ended up at a bar. Dean went to grab more beers leaving Tiffany and Sam at the table.

"How's your headache?" asked Sam.

"Fine now, but I don't know, it was just weird how it started."

"Weird?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed shaking her head. "I don't know." She looked up at the bar seeing Dean flirting with a couple chicks and Sam followed her gaze.

"What is up with you two?"

"Nothing." Tiffany looked back at Sam. "Absolutely nothing."

"I can see that, but what _did _happen?"

"Something that should have never happened in the first place. That New Orleans gig, well, we sort of celebrated too much with our friends Vodka, Tequila and Whiskey and after that…well you can guess."

"Guess what?" asked Dean coming back and putting the beers in front of them.

"Nothing," said Tiffany.

"Absolutely nothing," said Sam and the two of them chuckled.

"Ok, whatever," said Dean sitting down next to Tiffany he put his arm around her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't expect another New Orleans incident boy," said Tiffany shrugging his arm off of her.

Dean laughed. "I can only hope." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she shook her head at him.

Tiffany pulled out an article from Sam's briefcase and said, "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found."

"And before that?"

"Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork."

Dean nodded and looked at Sam. Sam turned his laptop towards them and the two of them scooted closer and Tiffany not even noticing her hand on his inner thigh. He smirked and looked up at the screen. "I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam showed them the video being played frame by frame. Tiffany leaned on her hand again and Dean let out a deep breath.

"Watch it sweet heart," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, watch the screen. Do it again, Sam." Sam played the video again.

"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

"Told ya something weird was going on." Dean hit Sam on the arm and Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

While Sam and Dean went to see Mr. Shaw they dropped Tiffany off at the motel. As she went through her pockets she heard them drive away. She took it out of her pocket and dropped it because she felt a headache coming on and then she felt something else. She randomly felt like crying.

"But mommy it hurts so badly," whined a little kid passing by with their mother.

"I told you not to eat so much candy," scolded the mother.

Tiffany hugged her stomach the same time as the little kid. "It just hurts," whispered Tiffany but she didn't feel sick. She just felt the pain itself the little kid's pain. What was going on? She picked up the key feeling the pain go away and she opened the door. Something wasn't right, something was definitely wrong but she wondered if she should tell Dean and Sam about this.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You guys got room for three more?" asked Dean as the three of them walked up to Hailey, her brother and another guy.

"Wait you want to come with us?" asked Hailey.

"Who are you guys?" asked the unknown named guy.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue."

"You're Rangers?"

"That's right," said Dean.

"And your hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" asked Hailey.

"Well, sweetheart I don't do shorts." He walked passed her and so did Sam. Hailey raised her eyebrows at Tiffany.

"Trust me, you don't want to see those chicken legs," said Tiffany.

"Hey! Munchkin, shut your mouth and get over here!" yelled Dean hearing what Tiffany said. She laughed as Hailey let out a little laugh and followed. Tiffany walked up to Dean's side and he wrapped his arm around her. "I'll show you chicken legs Munchkin."

"Ha, right!" Tiffany maneuvered herself out of his arm and walked beside him and Sam.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting," said Dean walking up to Roy.

"Yeah, more than a little," said Roy and he was looking around.

"Uh huh…What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck sometimes bear."

"Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Roy grabbed Dean and Tiffany and Sam stopped in their tracks ready to stop Roy from whatever he was going to do. "Whatcha doing Roy?" Everyone watched as Roy put a stick in the grab and a bear trap shut on it. Tiffany jumped and grabbed Sam's arm.

"You should watch where you're stepping…Ranger."

Dean turned to the others and smirked. "Bear trap." Tiffany and Sam glanced at each other and then followed the others.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?" Hailey stopped Dean and Dean looked at Sam and Tiffany. Sam just raised his eyebrows and walked by. Tiffany grimaced and nodded letting him know she was on his side no matter what he said. Dean looked back at Hailey.

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"What about her?" Hailey pointed towards Tiffany. Tiffany heard this and looked over giving Dean a smile when he looked at her.

Dean looked back at Hailey and said, "She's my girlfriend, she can't stand to be away from me too long. Do you blame her?" Tiffany heard this and rolled her eyes. Sam laughed and patted Tiffany's shoulder.

"Great now I have to play girlfriend," said Tiffany crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't you just tell me this stuff from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman next to my girl over there. So we okay?"

"Yeah, ok."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" asked Dean taking out a bag of peanut M&M's. He walked over to Tiffany and put his arm around her. He took one out and smiled at her. She opened her mouth and he fed it to her. She let her lips linger on his fingers and she never took her eyes off his. He let a little groan escape his throat and covered it up by clearing his throat. She let a chuckle escape her throat by the look in her eyes and she poked his side. "Come on boyfriend, let's catch up."

"This is it…Blackwater Ridge," said Roy.

"What coordinates are we at?" asked Sam.

"35-11."

"You hear that?" asked Tiffany getting out of Deans grip.

"Yeah, not even crickets," said Sam.

"I'm gonna take a look around," said Roy.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself," said Sam.

"That's sweet…don't worry about me."

"Alright everybody stays together. Let's go."

"Hailey! Over here!" yelled Roy. They all followed Roy's voice and found a campsite that was torn apart and blood everywhere.

"Oh my God," said Hailey.

"Looks like a grizzly," said Roy.

"Tommy? Tommy!" yelled Hailey. Tiffany ran after her and told her to be quiet. "Why?"

"Something may still be out there."

"Sam! Tiff!" yelled Dean. Sam and Tiffany rushed over to him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what…that's no skin walker or black dog." Dean walked over to Hailey as Sam and Tiffany walked more around the campsite for any other clue.

"Help! Help!" yelled something far from the site. Tiffany stood up straight and looked to where the voice was coming from. Everyone ran towards the voice but found nothing.

"It seemed like it was coming from right here didn't it?" asked Hailey.

Tiffany and Dean glanced at each other. "Everybody back to camp," said Sam. They ran back to camp to find their supplies were missing and the camp was torn up.

"Our packs!" yelled Hailey.

Roy picked up his satellite phone and GPS. "So much for my GPS and satellite phone."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Hailey.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help," said Sam.

"You mean someone some nut job out there just stole all our gear."

Sam walked up to Tiffany and Sam. "I need to speak with you two…in private." Tiffany nodded and the three of them walked a few feet away. "Good. Let me see dad's journal." Dean took out John's journal and handed it to Sam. "Alright check this out." Sam gets between Tiffany and Dean and points to a picture of a Wendigo.

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west"

"Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"He's right, Dean," said Tiffany. Dean glanced at Tiffany and pulled out his pistol.

"Great. Well this is useless."

"We gotta get these people back to safety." The three of them walked back to camp. "Alright listen up. Time to go! Things have gotten more complicated."

"What?" asked Hailey.

"Kid don't worry, whatever's out there. I can handle it," said Roy.

"It's not me I'm worried about; if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now."

Roy got into Sam's face and said, "One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax," said Dean getting in the middle of it.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

"You know you're crazy right?" Roy pointed at Sam, Tiffany and Dean laughing at them. Tiffany hated being called crazy especially since she started getting these weird premonitions and now these feelings.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a win…" But before Sam could finish Roy pushed Sam.

"Roy!" yelled Hailey.

"Enough!" yelled Tiffany as the two girls parted the guys.

"Chill out," said Dean doing the same as the girls.

"Stop; stop it, everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him," said Hailey.

Tiffany felt some heartache for Hailey or from Hailey and held her chest. She missed her brother and she wanted her brother to be found. Dean looked at Tiffany. "You ok?" Tiffany took her hand off her chest and nodded.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves," said Dean.

After dark, Dean, Sam and Tiffany started drawing symbols around the campsite they had built, a little fire and some sleeping bags was all they had. Hailey, Ben and Roy were around the campsite keeping warm.

"One more time that's…?" asked Hailey.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Roy started laughing. "Nobody likes a skeptic Roy."

Dean walked over to Sam and Tiffany as they finished up their symbols. "Wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Which one?" asked Tiffany chuckling a bit. Sam laughed.

"Sam…"

"Dean, I'm fine."

"No you're not fine; you're like a powder keg man it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Tiffany let out a deep sigh and dropped her stick feeling a headache come on.

"Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find dad. I mean why are we still in here?"

Dean held up John's journal. "This is why, this book. This is dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business."

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?"

Tiffany held her head in her right hand and leaned against a tree. Their fighting was started to get to her. The tension between them, their differences, their anger towards each other, their anger towards their father, the thing that killed both Tiffany and their mother, Jess's death…everything was inside of her head. She couldn't take it anymore! She could feel everything that they were feeling. She slid down the tree holding her head, trying not to get their attention because that's the least that she needed right now.

Tiffany had to get away. She knew she shouldn't go outside the symbols but she needed to get out of this campsite, the emotions that were filling the air were killing her. She looked at the brothers who were still arguing and quickly stepped away. She walked a few feet away feeling the emotions leave her and the headache start to fade away. She let out a deep breath and heard something behind her.

Hailey turned around and screamed seeing this big ugly thing in front of her. "Hailey!" She heard Dean yell but felt herself getting knocked out. She knew she should have stayed in the campsite

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany woke up in a dark cave. She blinked a couple times to see Hailey and Dean next to her. She tried to reach up to untie her legs but couldn't get enough energy, she sighed and let herself hand there. She glared at Dean as he woke up. He shook his head and looked around. He saw her face and said, "Whoa, whoa, what did I do?"

"I don't know, but once I figure it out, I'm beating the crap out of you."

"Whoa, hold up, I wasn't the one that ran off from the group!"

"I didn't run off! I had to get away from you and your brother! You two were giving me a freaking headache!"

"Alright, stop, ok…we can fight and make up later. Now we need to get out of here."

"Dean! Tiffany!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh, thank goodness, Sam," said Tiffany sighing. Sam and Ben came running over to help the three of them down.

"You guys ok?" asked Sam helping Tiffany down first and then Dean.

"Yeah," said Tiffany.

Dean winched in pain and nodded. "Yeah."

"You sure you're ok?" Tiffany asked Dean seeing his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He kissed her forehead. He looked at Sam. "Where is he?"

"Gone for now." Tiffany followed Hailey and Ben over to Tommy who was hanging unconscious. Tiffany felt pain sting her heart from Hailey seeing Tommy unconscious.

"Tommy?" Tommy woke up and Tiffany helped Hailey take him down.

"Dude, check it out," said Dean going through a duffel bag. Dean loaded a flare gun.

"Flare guns, that'll work," said Sam.

Dean laughs and twirls a gun in his hand and hands one to Tiffany. The five of them head down the tunnel. Tiffany and Hailey were supporting Tommy in between them. They heard the Wendigo growl and they stopped.

"Looks like someone's home for supper," said Dean.

"We'll never outrun it," said Tiffany. Dean looked at Tiffany and she shook her head knowing what he was going to do.

"Stay with Sam and Tiffany. They're gonna help you out of here."

"Dean," said Tiffany and Sam took her spot by Tommy's side and the four of them started down the other tunnel.

"Tiffany get going." She shook her head and kissed his lips.

She let go and smiled. "Had to give my boyfriend a good luck kiss." She ran after Sam and Dean smirked.

"Hey! Hey you want some white meat bitch!? I'm right here!" yelled Dean.

Tiffany caught up to Sam and the others to hear the Wendigo growling. Sam let go of Tommy giving him to Ben. "Get him out of here." The three of them started out of the cave and Sam and Tiffany grabbed the guns. They were back to back looking around. "Come on," said Sam. "Come on." Tiffany felt herself being thrown against the wall and dropping her gun. She looked up to see Sam on the other side of her and the Wendigo closing in on them.

"Hey!" yelled Dean from down the hall. He shot his flare gun and it hit the Wendigo. Sam covered Tiffany with his body to shield her from the fire when it exploded. They looked up to see Dean coming down the tunnel. "Not bad huh?" Tiffany smirked and he helped them up.

"So I don't know how to thank you," said Hailey. Dean raised his eyebrows and she laughed. "Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah," said Dean smiling.

Sam and Tiffany grinned at each other watching Dean strike out. Tiffany ran her hand through Ben's hair and said, "Keep your family safe." She looked up to see Hailey kiss Dean on the cheek. She poised her lips together and followed Sam to the car.

"Thanks Tiffany, thanks Sam," said Hailey. They nodded and walked towards Dean.

"Man I hate camping," said Dean wrapping his arm around Tiffany's shoulder.

"Me too," said Tiffany and Sam.

"Sam, you know we're going to find dad right?"

"Yeah I know but in the mean time…I'm driving." Sam looked over at Dean. Dean and Tiffany smiled at him. Dean grabbed the keys in his pocket and handed them to Sam. The three of them walked around the car and got in. Tiffany got in the back and leaned on the front seat. She looked at Sam as he revved the engine. She laughed and looked at Dean who gave Sam a look. Sam grinned and floored it out of there. For the first time in a couple days Tiffany felt nothing from the brothers but relief and she was glad.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, ****Mrs Max McDowell****, ****wizziewoo123**** and ****xxkissesandcuddlesxx****. I love wizziewoo123's idea of Tiffany flirting with other guys to get Dean jealous; I will start to show that with newer chapters. Mrs. Max McDowell; later after the jealousy and flirting with other people I will probably get these two together…but not too soon. =]**

Tiffany and Dean were lying side by side in the bed. Tiffany was laying on her stomach the same as Dean. Tiffany opened her eyes to see Dean looking as vulnerable as ever in his sleep except for the fact that his hand was gripping a knife under his pillow. Tiffany tried to climb over Dean to get to the bathroom when she felt arms warp around her, she laughed as he pulled her down to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he muttered into the pillow. His eyes were still close but he was slowly waking up.

"I was hoping to use the ladies room." He chuckled as she turned around to face him. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer.

"You can go later; I still need my teddy bear."

"Great first I had to play girlfriend now I'm playing teddy bear?"

He laughed. "Shut up and go back to sleep, sweetheart." Well, it couldn't hurt to sleep for a little bit longer. She curled up next to him tucking her head under his chin. She closed her eyes and listened to Deans breathing even out. She was almost asleep when she heard the door open. Both Dean and her cracked an eye open and looked at each other. Tiffany glanced at Dean's arm as she saw him tighten his grip on the knife. The door slammed shut and Sam walked around the wall.

"Morning sunshine and princess," said Sam. He was holding coffee. "Am I interrupting something? Because I surely remember Tiffany being on the other side of you when I left."

"What time is it?" asked Dean.

"It's about 5:45." Sam sat down across from them.

"In the morning?!" asked Dean and Tiffany at the same time.

"Yep." Tiffany pulled the blankets over her and Dean while she sighed. She put her bottom lip out pouting at Dean.

"Where does the day go?" asked Dean sarcastically. He sat up and Tiffany stayed under the covers. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," said Sam handing him some coffee. Sam put a cup under the blanket and they saw a hand come out and snatch it from him. They chuckled as she sat up. "You're my hero, Sam Winchester." She sniffed the coffee and sighed in delight.

"Liar," said Dean as he looked at Sam. "'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching' the George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Tiffany chuckled and took a sip of her coffee.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" asked Tiffany.

"I don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah it is," said Dean.

"Look I appreciate your concern-"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive and it's my job to watch hers…" Tiffany hit him in the arm and glared. "I meant that in a hunter way." He winked at Sam. "So I need you sharp." Sam shrugged.

"Are you still having dreams about Jess?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job, man, it gets to you."

"Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that," said Dean.

"So, what? All this, it never keeps you up at night?" Dean shook his head. Sam looked at Tiffany and she shrugged. She didn't really want to talk about this at 5 in the freaking morning! "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really." Sam and Tiffany didn't know if he was just saying this to show his big brother it's ok to be tough or if he was just showing off to Tiffany about him being tough. Tiffany arched an eyebrow and grabbed the knife under his pillow and showed it to the boys. Dean glanced at it and grabbed it from her. "That's not fear, that's precaution."

"Alright, whatever," said Sam leaning against his bed. "I'm too tired to argue." Dean raised his eyebrows at Tiffany and she stuck her tongue out at him. They heard Deans cell going off.

"Hello?"

_Dean, its Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back._

Dean made a face and looked at Tiffany. She leaned over and put her ear to the phone to listen. "Oh, right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

_No, no. Thank God, no. But it's something else, and, well, I think it could be a lot worse._

"What is it?"

_Can we talk in person?_

It took a couple hours to get to the warehouse that Jerry Panowski worked at but they got there. Jerry met the three of them out front and headed inside.

"Thanks for making' the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." Jerry turned to Sam. "Dean and your dad really helped me out." Tiffany glanced at Dean and nudged him in the side. He smiled down at her and rubbed her back lightly.

"Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?" One of Jerry's employers walked by overhearing the word poltergeist and says, "Poltergeist?! I love that movie!"

Tiffany laughed and it was Deans turn to nudge her in the side.

"Hey, nobody's talking' to you. Keep walking'." Jerry turned back to Sam. "Damn right, it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart." He turned to Dean to see his arm around Tiffany. He raised his eyebrows at him and smirked. "I'll tell you somethin', if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." As Jerry turned back to Sam Tiffany looked back at Dean to see a little of his pride showing in his face. She wrapped her arm around him and squeezed his side to let him know she was proud of him. "Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm…takin' some time off."

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Tiffany punched Sam lightly in the arm and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

Tiffany felt Dean tense up and the three of them looked at each other. "He's, um…he's wrapped up in a job right now."

"Well, we're missin' the old man. We get Sam. Even trade, huh." They laughed.

"No, not by a long shot."

"I've got somethin' I want you guys to hear."

Jerry led the three of them into his office and pulled out a CD from his desk. He put it in the CD player. "I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia Flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry hit play on the CD player and the CD started. There was a lot of hissing and static but then a demonic voice played on it and it shut off. Dean, Sam and Tiffany looked at each other. "Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh….well, he's pretty broken up about it like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" asked Sam.

"No I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors."

" Right. And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" asked Dean.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage, fellas; the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way have I got that kind of clearance."

Dean and Tiffany glanced at each other and a mischievous smile spread across each other's face. They looked back at Jerry. "No problem."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and Tiffany leaned on the car waiting for Dean to get out of the store who was making fake IDs. "So, Tiffany, how've you been feeling lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you had any visions lately?"

She shook her head. "No, but something else, it may be nothing but…"

"But what?" Sam looked at her curiously. She was shuffling her feet together and looking at the ground. "Tiffany, what is it?"

She looked up. "Remember with the Wendigo in Blackwater Ridge, when I left you two when you were arguing because I was getting a headache?" Sam nodded. "Well, that was mostly true."

"What do you mean?"

"I swear I could feel both of your emotions inside of me. Your anger towards everything and Dean's anger towards you. And before that, when you guys dropped me off at the motel, there was a little kid walking by with his mother holding his stomach complaining of a stomach ache and I could feel the stomach ache. I didn't feel sick but I could feel the pain." Tiffany searched Sam's eyes to see if he believed her. She let out a little laugh scratching her head. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No, no, trust me you're not crazy." They heard the door open and Dean came out laughing a little. "You've been in there forever."

Dean showed three fake ID's to them. "Can't rush perfection."

"Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us," said Sam.

Tiffany grinned at Dean. "It's going to be fun."

"See Sam, you shouldn't worry you should be like Tiffany and get all excited about this. It's somethin' new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." The three of them got into the car. "Alright so what do you two have?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," said Tiffany leaning forward.

"Yeah?"

"Listen," said Sam hitting the play button on the recording on his lap top. All they heard was "No survivors." Tiffany shivered hearing that voice again. That voice just creeped her out. She didn't like it at all.

"No survivors? What's that suppose to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me," said Sam closing his lap top.

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," said Tiffany.

"Mmhmm," said Dean in thought.

"Remember flight 401?" asked Sam supporting Tiffany's guess.

"Right, the one that crashed, then the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights," said Dean. He smirked at the two of them. "Good job you two."

"Maybe we've got a similar deal?" asked Sam. Dean gave the two of them the survivor list.

"Alright survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?"

"Third on the list," said Sam pointing at the name. "Max Jaffey."

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" asked Dean.

"Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him."

"Where?"

"Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital." Dean and Tiffany glanced at each other and back at Sam.

"Let's go see the crazy," said Dean starting the Impala. Tiffany slapped his arm and sat back. Sam glanced at Tiffany knowing why she had slapped it and it wasn't because she thought Dean was being funny, she actually thought she was going crazy feeling people's feelings. He knew how she felt.

"Well, we can split up," said Tiffany leaning against the front seat again.

"What? Why?" asked Dean glancing the rearview mirror.

"To get more information." It was kind of true but Tiffany just didn't want to go to the psychiatric hospital. She didn't feel comfortable going there especially since her certain powers if that's what she should call them started up.

"You sure?" asked Dean. Dean didn't like the fact Tiffany going off by herself, he's basically been nurturing her ever since she saved his life. He felt like he owed Tiffany, also he cared about her and didn't want anything happening to her.

"Yeah, I'll go see someone else and meet up with you at their house."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany got back in the car and the brothers turned around. "Don't have to worry about him flying anytime soon. Got anything?"

"Max supposedly saw the guy sitting in front of him get up and open the door of the airplane," said Sam.

"That's impossible," said Tiffany. "With all that wind power up there and the force of the airplane it's just impossible for a human being to open that door."

Dean pulled up to the house of George Phelps. The three of them looked at it. "Tiffany's right, even yoked on PCP or something, no way can you open an emergency exit door during a flight."

"Maybe George is something else," said Sam as the three of them got out of the car. "A creature, human form?"

Tiffany raised her eyebrows while staring at the house. "That look like a creature's lair to you?" asked Dean gesturing towards the house.

"This is your late husband?" asked Sam picking up a picture of George.

"Yes, that was my George," said Mrs. Phelps. Tiffany sat next to Mrs. Phelps holding her hand to calm her down. Tiffany smiled weakly at her.

"And you said he was a…dentist?" asked Dean

"Mm-hmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" Mrs. Phelps started to cry and Tiffany started rubbing her back for comfort. She grabbed a couple tissues from the coffee table and handed them to her. Mrs. Phelps smiled at her and took them.

"How long were you married?" asked Sam as he smiled at her.

"Thirteen years."

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" asked Tiffany.

Mrs. Phelps sniffed and glanced at her. "Well…uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." She looked back at Sam and Dean while Tiffany cocked an eyebrow at them. After a couple more questions Mrs. Phelps walked them to the door.

"Well, thank you Mrs. Phelps," said Tiffany shaking her hand. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." She nodded and the three of them walked to the Impala.

"I mean, it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense," said Sam.

"Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know, what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," said Dean.

"Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we better look the part," said Sam.

"What?" asked Dean stopping at the car door.

"In other words, Sam wants to play dress up," said Tiffany. She clapped her hands and smiled. "Yay, a Winchester that likes to play."

"I like to play…just not dress up," said Dean.

Sam and Dean exited the suit shop wearing suits. Dean was disgusted by the suit while Sam actually felt good wearing one.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," said Dean.

"No, you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance," said Sam laughing.

"I hate this thing. I hate getting dressed up…" He stopped in his tracks seeing Tiffany leaning against the Impala. She was wearing a black skirt above the knees, a white buttoned up shirt and 5 inch heels. Her hair was down in waves and she had her sunglasses on and she blew a bubble with her gum. "On the other hand…wow." Sam nudged him and Dean shook his head and started walking towards the car again.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Tiffany pushing her sunglasses down her nose and smiling at them.

"Ask the blues brother over there," said Sam laughing.

"Shut up." Tiffany giggled and they got in the car.

Once they were in the warehouse they showed the security guards their IDs and he let them in. Tiffany walked on one side of the warehouse looking at some of the wreckage while the brothers walked on the other. She walked towards them seeing Dean put headphones into his ears.

"What is that?" asked Sam looking at the electric device in Dean's hand.

"It's an EMF meter, reads electromagnetic frequencies," said Dean.

Sam smirked. "Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?"

Dean smiled so proud of his work. "'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Dean frowned and Tiffany laughed. "Awe Dean, I'm proud of you, you finally found a way to make use of your hands."

"I'll show you my use of my hands," he muttered and she glared at him. After Dean walked past the emergency door the EMF started beeping loudly.

"Shit that works," said Tiffany.

"Check out the emergency door handle." Dean and Tiffany look at the door handle and see something on it. Dean touched it and made a face. "What is that?"

"One way to find out," said Sam. He scraped some of it off with a knife and put it in a plastic bag. While Sam was scraping some off Dean looked at the stuff on his fingers, shrugged and wiped it on Sam's back. Tiffany held back the laughter and Sam rolled his eyes.

Tiffany started to sense something she couldn't understand what it was but she knew someone was coming. "You guys, let's get out of here." Dean and Sam glanced to her to see her staring off in no particular reason.

"I agree," said Dean and he grabbed her arm and the three of them left. The found an exit and walked out. They looked around thinking that they were safe when the alarm started going off. They looked at each other and started running. Tiffany took her heels off and followed them to a gate. "You've got to be kidding." But she knew there was no time to argue. Dean took off his jacket and had Tiffany climb up first he held her by the hips and found himself staring under her skirt.

"Dean, if you are looking up my skirt, I swear…"

"Threats later move now!" he yelled. Sam got over the gate first and Tiffany jumped into his arms. Dean climbed over the fence and jumped down. He grabbed his jacket and said, "Huh. These monkey suits _do_ come in handy." The three of them ran back to the car and quickly drove away.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur," said Jerry looking up from the microscope.

"You're sure?" asked Sam. He and Tiffany gave each other a worry glance.

"Take a look for yourself. They all heard someone yelling and cursing in the hallway and Jerry stepped back from the desk. "If you three will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry left the room and they heard him yelling at the guy. Dean looked through the microscope.

"Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" asked Tiffany.

Dean glanced up at her and nodded. "It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch."

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible," said Sam.

"Yeah, but this goes way beyond floatin' over a bed or barfin' pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to use 'em to take down an entire airplane?"

"You ever heard of somethin' like this before?" He glanced between Tiffany and Dean. Tiffany shook her head crossing her arms across her chest.

"Never," said Dean.

The three of them ended up back at the motel. Tiffany was in the shower while Dean unpacked and Sam was on the laptop doing some research.

Tiffany sighed getting out of the shower. She felt clean and relieved. She needed to relief some stress after hearing about the demon possession and the airplane. She ran her brush through her hair, scrunched it up and walked out. She tightened the towel around her as she walked to her bag that was on Dean's bed. She didn't notice Sam and Dean even though she was directly in front of Dean. Dean looked over at Sam noticing him staring at Tiffany and made a face. He didn't like other men staring at Tiffany, he didn't even like them flirting with her. And now his brother is staring! He grabbed a shirt, rolled it in a ball and threw it at Sam's head. Sam looked at him like what?! He wasn't really doing anything wrong, just staring, it's not like Dean and Tiffany were going out.

Breaking the silence Sam said, "So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"Yeah, but none of 'em describe anything like this," said Dean. Sam threw the shirt back at Dean and he sniffed it and threw it at Sam's bed.

"Don't tell me you need to do your laundry again?!" asked Tiffany looking up at Dean. He smiled knowing very well she would do his laundry. She shook her head. "You are worse than a girl." She grabbed her jeans, t-shirt, panties and bra and headed towards the bathroom. She turned around and pointed at him. "You're helping next time we do laundry!" She closed the door of the bathroom behind her.

"Dude what was that?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked Dean taking more clothes out and sniffing them.

"Don't look at Tiffany like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the way you were."

Sam rolled his eyes, yeah sure, he still wasn't over Jess but Tiffany was pretty. "What's it matter to you Dean? You're not together." Dean clenched his jaw together and didn't say anything. Sam turned back to the laptop and said, "According to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One cause's earthquakes, another cause's disease."

"And this one causes plane crashes?"Sam shrugged and the bathroom door opened. Tiffany came in dressed in torn up jeans, a white buttoned up shirt with a tank top underneath. "Alright, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?"Dean looked at Tiffany scratching his head. "What? "

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. You know, I wish Dad was here." Tiffany grimaced and rubbed Dean's arm while walking by him to let him know it would be ok. He smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah. Me, too." Dean heard his cell phone start to ring and he picked it up.

"Hello? "

_Dean, it's Jerry. _

"Oh, hey, Jerry." Tiffany glanced up from Sam's laptop and looked at Dean.

_My pilot friend, Chuck Lambert, is dead. _

Dean's face went into shock. Tiffany squeezed Sam's shoulders and he touched her hand for comfort noticing Deans face. If Dean wasn't on the phone he would have said something about those two but this was a hunt, he could yell at the two of them later. "Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

_He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down. _

"Where'd this happen?"

_About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth. _

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that."

_I'm sorry? _

"Nothing'. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Another crash?" asked Tiffany walking over to him.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where?" asked Sam getting up and closing his laptop.

"Nazareth." Sam and Tiffany glanced at each other and smiled a little.

After the three of them visited the plane crash in Nazareth they went back to Jerry's. Jerry was looking through the microscope and then looked back up at the three of them.

"Sulfur?" Jerry nodded. "Well, that's great. All right, so, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, um…if that's the case, that would be the good news," said Sam.

"What's the bad news?"

"Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did Flight 2485,  
said Tiffany glancing between Dean and Sam.

"Forty minutes? What does that mean?" asked Jerry.

"It's biblical numerology," said Tiffany. "On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in," said Sam.

"Any survivors?" asked Dean.

"No. Or not until now, at least, not until Flight 2485, for some reason. And the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?"

Tiffany and Dean glanced at each other than back at Sam. "No survivors".

Sam nodded.

"It's goin' after all the survivors. It's trying' to finish the job," said Dean.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam hung up and crossed Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloways names off the list. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flyin' anytime soon."

"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker," said Tiffany.

"Right. Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. It's her first night back on the job," said Sam.

"That sounds like just our luck," said Dean.

Tiffany leaned forwards and looked at Dean. "Dean, this is a five-hour drive. Even with you behind the wheel."

"Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass," said Dean looking at Sam.

"I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off."

"We're never going to make it," said Tiffany sighing and leaned against the backseat.

"Oh, we'll make it," said Dean. He stepped on the pedal headed down the road.

Once they were at the airport the three of them ran in. They looked up at the screen looking for Amanda's flight.

Sam pointed to the screen. "Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone," said Dean.

They ran to a phone and Dean picked it up. "Hi. Gate 13, I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um…" Dean glanced at Sam and Tiffany for help.

"424," said Sam.

"Flight 424."

The three of them heard the loudspeaker go off. "Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker. You have a phone call at the white courtesy phone, Gate 13."

Dean looked at the clock. "Come on…"

_This is Amanda Walker. _

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here."

_Karen? _

"Nothing serious just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so…"

_Wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her. _

Dean glanced at Tiffany and Sam and made a worried face. "You what?"

_Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this? _

Uh, well…there must be some mistake."

_And how would you even know I was here? Is this one of Vince's friends?_

Dean chuckled nervously. "Guilty as charged."

_Wow. This is unbelievable. _

"He's really sorry."

_Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay? _

"Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so…"

_No, I'm sorry. It's too late. _

"Don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess, really…it's pathetic."

_Really? _

"Oh, yeah."

_Look, I've gotta go. Tell him to call me when I land. _

"No, no, wait, Amanda." He heard silence on the other end. "Amanda?" Dean hung up and looked at the two of them. "Damn it! So close."

"All right, it's time for Plan B. We're getting on that plane," said Sam.

"Now, just hold on a second," said Dean looking around as if he was scared. Tiffany furrowed her brows and looked at him closed, he was scared.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," said Sam.

"I know!"

"We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets. You and Tiffany just go and get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Tiffany grabbed Dean's arm and made him look at her. "Are you okay?" Sam looked turned back to them before going to get the tickets.

Dean hesitantly said, "No, not really."

"What? What's wrong?" asked Sam

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" He put his hand up in the air and sighed shaking his head.

"Flying?" asked Tiffany.

"It's never really been an issue until now."

"You're joking, right?" asked Sam.

Dean panicked. "Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere?"

"All right," said Sam and he looked at Tiffany then back at Dean. "Uh, we'll go."

Dean looked at Tiffany and shook his head. "What?"

"We can do this," said Sam. "Don't worry."

"What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash." He couldn't live with himself knowing if that plane crashed, Sam and Tiffany would be gone. He would be alone again and the two of them would be dead.

"Look, Dean, we could all do it, or Tiff and I can do it. I'm not seeing a third option here."

"Come on! Really?" Dean sighed.

"Look, Dean, we'll be there," said Tiffany, she grabbed his hand and he looked at her. "Together."

Dean glanced between the two. "Man."

A few minutes later they found themselves sitting in their seats on the airplane. Tiffany was sitting in the middle of them and Dean had a death grip on her hand. Sam looked at Dean and sighed. "Just try to relax."

Dean growled. "Just try to shut up." Sam laughed and sat back. They felt the airplane lift off and Dean tightened his seatbelt and tightened his grip even more on Tiffany's hand. She let out a breath of pain. "Dean, you are worse than a pregnant woman's grip. Dean grimaced and once the light showed on the airplane that they could take their belts off, Tiffany took hers off and took her hand out of his grip. She started rubbing his shoulders to calm him down. He only calmed a little and she could hear him humming.

"Are you humming Metallica?" she asked.

"It calms me down."

Sam leaned over. "Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you've got to stay focused."

Dean glanced at Tiffany and let out a deep breath to calm down. She let go of his shoulders and grabbed his hand. "Okay."

"I mean, we've got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism," whispered Sam.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane, that's gonna be easy," said Tiffany.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?"

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress," said Dean.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up," said Sam.

"Mm-hmm." Dean glanced at the flight attendant that passed. "Excuse me. Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not," she said and smiled.

"Oh, my mistake." He smiled weakly at her.

The flight attendant walked away and Dean turned to see Amanda at the back of the plane near the restrooms.

"Alright, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so…I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" asked Sam.

"There's ways to test that." Dean reached into his bag and grabbed the bottle of holy water. "I brought holy water." Tiffany grabbed the bottle from him shaking her head. "No I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God

"Oh. Nice," he said and got up. Tiffany felt relief in her hand and shook it.

"Hey," said Sam turning around in his seat. Dean turned back.

"What?"

"Say it in Latin"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know." He walked away.

"Hey!" said Tiffany turning around.

Dean's eyes widened. "What?!"

"In Latin, it's Cristo."

"Tiff, I know, I'm not an idiot!" He walked away and Tiffany sat back down and looked at Sam. "Not an idiot huh?"

He laughed and grabbed her hand holding it. She smiled and looked back to make sure Dean was ok.

After a few minutes Dean returned to his seat and turned to them. He noticed his hand in Tiffany's and grinded his teeth together. They looked up at him.

"Alright, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet," Dean said.

"You said Cristo?" asked Tiffany and let go of Dean's hand.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon _getting_ in her."

Tiffany sighed. "So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone…anywhere."

The plane started to rumble and the light flickered a little. Dean tensed up and Tiffany grabbed his hand. "Come on! That can't be normal!"

"Shh, shh," she whispered in his ear. He calmed down feeling her breath on his ear and her voice soothing him. "It's just a little turbulence. It's ok." She rubbed the back of his neck and kept shushing him but he was sort of getting annoyed.

"This plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating' me like I'm friggin' four!" Tiffany backed up from him and Dean rolled his eyes. She looked at Sam for help. She felt a little stab in her heart from him freaking out at her.

"You need to calm down," said Sam.

"Well, I'm sorry, I can't!"

"Yes, you can," said Tiffany and she put her hand on his arm.

"Guys, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!"

"Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now." Dean let out a long deep breath. "Good." Sam opened John's journal. "Now I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work, the ritual Romano."

"What do we have to do?" asked Tiffany looking at it.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh, and why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all."

"First things first, we've got to find it."

The three of them separated. Dean and Tiffany walked towards the front while Sam took the back. Dean had the EMF meter in his hand and searched everyone they walked by. They found themselves at the front and it seemed no one was possessed. Dean and Tiffany felt something hit their backs and they turned around.

"Oh! Don't do that!" yelled Dean feeling jumpy.

"Anything?"

"No, nothing'. How much time we got?"

Sam checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane."

"You believe that?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, I will if you will," he said. Sam and Tiffany glanced at each other then gave him a knowing look. The EMF meter started to beep. They looked towards the restroom to see the co-pilot come out of it. He smiled at them and Tiffany gave a weak smile. She looked at Dean who was just staring at the co-pilot intently.

"What? What is it?" asked Tiffany.

"Cristo." The co-pilot turned towards them and his eyes were black. Tiffany grabbed Dean's arm out of shock while the boys just stared in awe. The co-pilot turned away and went into through the door. Tiffany and Dean looked at each other and glanced at Sam. The demon was possessing the co-pilot.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean, Sam and Tiffany walked towards the back of the plane. "She's not gonna believe this," said Sam.

"Twelve minutes, dude," said Dean.

Tiffany started feeling a headache come on from Dean panicking. She knew pretty soon she would start to panic because of him. The three of them walked through the curtain in the back to see Amanda.

"Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope," said Amanda smiling. She was way too cheerful.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," said Dean. Sam closed the curtain and Amanda looked at them warily.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"Alright, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "The truth is out there" speech right now," said Dean.

"Alright, look, we know you were on Flight 2485," said Sam.

"Who are you guys?"

"We've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure," said Tiffany.

"And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now," said Sam.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy." She tried to leave but Dean stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert he's dead."

"Wait, what? Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash," said Tiffany looking at her trying to give her, her calm down eyes you can trust us. "Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485," said Sam. "Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us," said Dean. They watched her waiting for her answer and she looked up at the three of them.

"On…on 2485, there was this man. He…had these eyes."

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about," said Sam.

"But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"

"Get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here," said Tiffany.

"Why? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?"

"But how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot…"

"Whatever it takes," said Sam. "Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if…"

"You're gonna lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out," said Dean. They waited for her to answer again. She nodded.

"Okay." She left and the three of them looked through the curtain to see her knock on the cockpit door. The co-pilot came and after a few seconds of talking the two of them headed towards the back. Sam took out the holy water and John's journal. When the co-pilot came in Dean punched him and threw him on the floor. Tiffany covered the co-pilots mouth with a piece of duck tape. "What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!"

"We _are_ gonna talk to him," said Dean. The co-pilot thrashed around and Sam covered him with holy water. They watched as holes started to burn through the clothing.

"Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?" asked Amanda covering her face with her hands.

Tiffany got up and walked up to her. "We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that?" She said nothing and just stared at the sight in front of her. Tiffany shook her. "Amanda?"

Amanda shook out of it and looked at her. "Okay. Okay."She left and kept the curtains closed.

Tiffany helped Dean hold the guy down but he was strong, very strong. "Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Sam began speaking in Latin. The co-pilot thrashed even more and suddenly becomes stronger. He knocks the water bottle out of Sam's hand and throws Tiffany off him. "Tiffany!" yelled Dean but the co-pilot used this as a distraction to throw Dean off of him and against the wall. Sam looked back down at the journal and continued with the reading. The co-pilot ripped the duck tape off his mouth and grabbed Sam's shirt

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" yelled the co-pilot in a deep voice. Sam looked at him shocked. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" Dean and Tiffany held the co-pilot down but noticed Sam not moving

"Sam!" yelled Dean looking at him. Sam picked up the journal and continued to speak Latin. The co-pilot started to scream. He kicked the journal into the aisle of the plane. He opened his mouth and the demon left his body and a black mist seeped into the air vent. The co-pilot blacked out and stayed still.

"Where'd it go?" asked Sam.

"It's in the plane. Hurry up, we've got to finish it," said Dean panicked. Tiffany watched as Sam got up to get the journal. The plane started to fall out of the sky and Dean and Tiffany get slammed into the wall screaming. They could hear the passengers start to panic. Tiffany looked at Dean seeing his panicked face and she started to feel it. She went to reach for his hand but they both get thrown against the wall again. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her close. She hid her head in the crook of his neck. Their hands were tight around each others. Tiffany looked up from his neck and into his eyes, was this it? She seemed to be thinking that a lot lately. She leaned up and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and they felt the plane start to shake and the plane suddenly stopped from crashing.

Tiffany and Dean let go and looked at each other. The plane ride was smooth once again. "You ok?" she asked.

He nodded, still holding her hand and walked towards the curtain. They looked out the curtain to see Sam standing up. He turned towards them to see tears stained on Tiffany's face. She cried and she didn't even know.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Let's get out of here," said Dean. Dean and Tiffany haven't let go of each other's hand since the plane started crashing.

Tiffany looked at Sam, he was silent. "You ok?"

"You guys, it knew about Jessica."

"Sam, these things, they read minds," said Dean. "They lie, all right? That's all it was."

Tiffany felt that Sam was feeling unconvinced. Jeez, when is this power of hers going to go away? She hated these feelings. "Yeah."

"Come on." Dean shook her hand and nodded for Sam to follow. Walking out of the airport they find Jerry pulling up.

"Nobody knows what you guys did," said Jerry walking them towards the Impala. "But I do. A lot of people could have been killed." He shook all their hands. "Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry," said Sam. Jerry nodded and headed back to the building when Dean turned around. "You know, Jerry?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"I meant to ask you, how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had if for, like, six months."

"Your dad gave it to me."

"What?" asked Sam. Dean and Tiffany glanced towards each other and back at Jerry.

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call." Dean and Sam nodded. "Thanks again, guys." The three of them exchanged a look and got into the Impala. It was silent in the car. All three of them were thinking the same thing; John's phone has been out of service…now it's just randomly back on? Dean pulled over and stopped the car.

Dean got out leaving Sam and Tiffany in silence. Tiffany turned her head to see Dean leaning against the trunk. She got out and walked over to him. She rubbed his back softly. He tried to smile at her but could only force one of his lips go up.

Sam got out and said, "This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service." He held out his cell phone and stood in front those two.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help." Sam hung up and he was close to tears. Tiffany felt his pain and bit her bottom lip feeling sorry for the brothers. Sam walked to the front of the car and got in. Tiffany and Dean glanced at each other. He kissed her forehead.

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to ask you, why did you kiss me in the plane?" he asked. He looked like he was serious, like he needed hear her say something, anything instead of this silence that was torturing them.

She smiled glancing at the ground then back at him. "If I was going to die, I was going to die happy." That made a little smile appear on his face and he pushed her lightly.

"You're a pistol." The two of them got back in the Impala and drove off to their next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews; ****xxkissesandcuddlesxx****, ****april3604****, ****Mrs Max McDowell**** and ****wizziewoo123****. Xxkissesandcuddlesxx glad you think the last chapter was the best…now whatcha think about this one…I will say it is one of my favorites to write so far =]…April3604 every time I watch the phantom traveler I want to kiss and hold Dean he looks so scared!!! No more waiting Mrs Max McDowell and Wizziewoo123 here's the new chapter =]**

Tiffany stretched as she got out of the car and yawned. Dean walked by her and nudged her slightly. She hit him in the arm and he laughed. "Do you always have to pick on me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love seeing your face when I do." He winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him and then gave him a sarcastic smile. "Anyway, I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." Tiffany nodded and they both turned to Sam to see him looking through his phone. Dean glanced at Tiffany and leaned against the wall. "Sam wears Tiffany's underwear." Tiffany laughed and Dean smirked at her.

"I've been listening, I'm just busy," said Sam not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Busy doing' what?" asked Tiffany putting one leg over the gas line. She glanced at Dean as he cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked seeing the line between her legs. She shoved his shoulder as she moved her other leg over to stand at Sam's window and then bending over to look in. She felt Dean smack her ass and she rolled her eyes. She looked at the phone in Sam's hands.

"Reading e-mails."

This got Deans attention. "E-mails from who?"

"From my friends at Stanford." Tiffany grimaced and stood straight up looking at Dean.

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?"

"Why not?"

"Well, what exactly do you tell them? You know, about where you've been, what you've been doing'?"

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and his girlfriend." Tiffany's eyes widened and hit Sam in the arm. She sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"You know we should just be a couple since everyone thinks that we're together," said Dean smiling at her. She crossed her arms across her chest shaking her head and mouthing the words no. "I tell them I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to them," said Dean looking back at Sam. Tiffany walked around Dean and got back into the car.

"No. I just don't tell them…everything."

Tiffany leaned on Sam's shoulder. "Sugar, that's called lying."

"I mean, hey, man, I get it, telling the truth is far worse," said Dean looking back into the window.

"So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life? You're serious?"

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people, period."

"You're kind of anti-social, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever." Tiffany leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. She was tired of sitting in the back of this car. She needed some action…hunting action.

"My God," said Sam.

Tiffany opened her eyes. "What?"

"I got an e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?" asked Dean and Tiffany just rolled her eyes and leaned on the front seat again.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people are you hanging' out with?" asked Dean.

"No, man, I know Zack. He's no killer."

"Well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're going."

"Look, sorry 'bout your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends."

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean got back in the car and glanced at Tiffany who was biting her bottom lip. He looked at Sam and the two of them exchanged a look. Dean sighed and pulled out of the gas station.

They pulled up to Rebecca's house and they got out. Sam knocked on the door and a blond opened up. She smiled seeing Sam. "Oh my God, Sam!" She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and hugged him.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," said Sam teasingly. Tiffany noticed the huge grin on his face, she hasn't seen a grin like that on Sam's face since the night they killed the Women in White.

"You know what you can do with that little Becky crap?"

"I got your e-mail."

"I didn't think that you would come here."

Dean stepped forwards and wrapped his arm around Tiffany's waist pulling him with her. "Dean, older brother and Tiffany, my girlfriend." Rebecca shook his hand and Tiffany grinned at her. She wanted to beat the crap out of Dean right now.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do," said Sam.

"Come in." They walked inside and Dean closed the door. When Tiffany saw Sam and Rebecca walk into another room. Tiffany turned around and pinched him.

"Ouch," he said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Why do you keep making me your girlfriend?"

He smirked. "Do you think anyone would believe your Sammy's? Come on, it's not that bad." She rolled her eyes and headed into the room that Sam and Rebecca walked into. Dean laughed and caught up wrapping his arm back around her waist. "Nice place," said Dean looking around.

"It's my parents'. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zack's free."

"Where are your folks?" asked Sam.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so they're on their way home now for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"If you give her some alcohol make sure it's less than 5%, she is such a light weight," said Dean squeezing Tiffany's side. "Right honey?"

She looked up at Dean who was smiling at her. She turned to Rebecca and grinned while tilting her head. "He's right, but at least I'm not as bad as he is."

Sam held back his laughter and turned back to Rebecca. "No, thanks. So, tell us what happened."

"Well, um, Zack came home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Rebecca started to cry and looked away shamed for a minutes. "So, he called 911, and the police, they showed up, and they arrested him. But, the thing is, the only way that Zack could've killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zack coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene, Zack's house," said Sam and he looked at Tiffany and Dean.

Tiffany nodded. "We could."

"Why? I mean, what could you do?" asked Rebecca.

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop."

Dean laughed. "Detective, actually." Tiffany had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Really? Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona, but I'm off duty now."

"You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just, I don't know."

"Beck, look, I know Zack didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent," said Sam. Tiffany could tell that he really wanted to help her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." Rebecca excused herself and walked down the hall. Tiffany took this opportunity to push Dean off her and fix her clothes that were bunged up.

"Oh, yeah, man, you're a real straight shooter with your friends," said Dean. He was annoyed and Tiffany couldn't blame him.

"Look, Zack and Becky need our help."

"I just don't think this is out kind of problem."

"Two places at once? We've looked into less," said Tiffany leaning on the island. Dean glanced between the two and felt that he wasn't going to win this argument.

Rebecca turned to Dean. "You're sure this is okay?"

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law."

Sam, Dean and Tiffany entered Zack's house and looked around. The furniture, walls, and pictures were smeared with blood. Tiffany noticed Rebecca staying on the porch steps and was looking around uneasy. Tiffany nudged Sam in the arm and motioned towards her. Tiffany walked behind Dean and looked around. Dean looked down at some of the blood on the couch and looked up at her. She grimaced and felt a shiver run down her spine. What if this would have happened to her? What if she wasn't a hunter and thought she was going to have the all normal apple pie life and turns out her boyfriend, fiancé or husband come home and beat her till she dies?

Tiffany walked over to the front door and the neighbor's dog was barking loudly. Rebecca went up behind her and said, "You know that used to be the sweetest dog."

Tiffany turned her head to look at Rebecca. "What happened?"

Rebecca shrugged. "He just changed."

"Do you remember when he changed?"

"I guess around the time of the murder." Tiffany sighed and walked towards Dean and Sam who were in the kitchen.

"So, the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zack's girlfriend was killed," said she putting her hands on her hips. She saw the sad look on Sam's face and rubbed his back. She could feel the sadness in him and she sighed trying not to let it control her. Dean walked over to them.

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal," said Sam still staring at the picture.

"Yeah, maybe Fido saw something," said Dean.

Sam looked at Dean. "So, you think this is our kind of problem?"

"No," said Dean. "Probably no, but we should look at the security tap, you know just to make sure."

"Yeah," said Tiffany.

Rebecca walked over to them from the hall. She had her arms wrapped around her and Tiffany just got a rush of emotions flooding through her. She grinded her teeth and closed her eyes letting out a deep breath. "So, the tape. The security footage, you think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it, 'because I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it. I didn't wanna say something in front of the cop. I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

"Alright," said Dean nodding and glancing towards Tiffany seeing her eyes closed. He gave her a confused look and motion for Sam to take Rebecca out. Tiffany opened her eyes feeling the emotions leaving her and the footsteps walking away. "You ok?"

"Uh, yeah, just feeling a little dizzy. I'll be fine." She smiled at him and walked past him to the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Here he comes," said Rebecca. The four of them were sitting on the couch watching the security tape. They tape shows Zack entering his house.

"22:04," said Dean looking at the timestamp. "That just after ten. You said time of death was about 10:30?"

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." Sam scrunched his face when he saw something on the tape. Not to get all jumpy in front of Beck, he turned to her and smiled. "Hey, Beck, can we take those beers now?"

"Oh, sure," she said and got up to go to the kitchen. "Um, all I have is 5% so…is that ok?"

Dean smirked and turned to Tiffany. "Oh, yeah, she'll just keep me up all night, like in New Orleans." Tiffany grinded her teeth together and looked back at the video. She couldn't even look at him right now. She was furious with him.

"Maybe some sandwiches, too?" asked Sam.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" Rebecca laughed and left the room.

Dean chuckled. "I wish." Tiffany and Dean got up and walked over to Sam.

"What is it?" asked Tiffany.

"Check this out." Sam rewinded the tape, and then replayed it. One of the frames showed Zack looking directly at the camera and his eyes were silver. Sam paused the tape.

"Well, maybe it's just a camera flare," said Tiffany.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen. You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul."

"Right," said Dean.

"Remember that dog that was freaking' out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zack's, something that looks like him but isn't him."

"Like a doppelganger."

"Yeah. It'd sure explain how he was two places at once."

The next morning the three of them got out of the car. Tiffany had her sunglasses on and leaned against the hood of the car with some coffee. She leaned her head on Dean's shoulder and sighed.

"Hang over sweetheart," said Dean teasingly.

"Bite me."

"When, where and how hard?" He chuckled and snaked his arm around her waist. "Alright, Sam, so what are we doing here at 5:30 in the morning?"

"I realized something, the videotape shows the killer going in, but not coming out," said Sam walking towards the back of Zacks house.

"So, he came out the back door?" asked Dean.

"Right, so there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue."

"Because they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don't know what we're doing' here at 5:30 in the morning." Sam looked around some more of the building and noticed a blood smear on the telephone pole.

Sam looked over at Tiffany and Dean. "Blood, somebody came this way."

"Yeah but the trail ends. I don't see anything over here," said Tiffany taking her sunglasses off. She looked at Dean who was looking at her. "What?" He just smiled and shook his head. She couldn't help but smile back. "What? Did I miss something?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head and taking a sip of his coffee. Before Tiffany could ask again they heard sirens and then an ambulance passed by. The three of them exchanged a look and followed it. They found themselves observing a scene of cops, cop cars and a lot of people standing around.

"What happened?" Dean asked a lady that was nearby.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her," said the woman.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." An Asian man that was handcuffed was being put into one of the cop cars. "I guess you don't really know what happens behind closed doors." Tiffany glanced at Dean and he was just watching the scene in front of him. Sam shook his head and headed back to Zack's house.

"Hey let's go talk to the patrol man," said Tiffany nodding towards him. Dean nodded and the two walked towards him.

Sam was on the side of the house looking around for anything else. After looking in two garbage cans he sighed and started for the front of the house where he ran into Dean and Tiffany.

"Hey, remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely our kind of problem."

"What'd you find?"

"Well, we just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So he was two places at one," said Sam.

"Exactly, then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nut job," said Tiffany.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way."

"Could be the same thing doing it, too," said Dean.

"Shapeshifter?" asked Sam. Dean shrugged. "Something that can make itself look like anyone?"

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. You know legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men."

"Right," said Tiffany glancing between the two. "Skinwalkers and werewolves."

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we're got a shapeshifter prowling the neighborhood," said Dean.

"Let me ask you this, in all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?"

"Not that I know of," said Dean.

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out the back of this building and headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah and just like at Zack's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go," said Tiffany and the three of them looked down at a manhole. "Down."

Dean, Sam and Tiffany climbed down the manhole and looked around. "I bet this runs right by Zack's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around."

Before Dean could say anything they heard something crash behind them. "Ow," said Tiffany and looked up to see Dean and Sam's flashlight staring straight into her face. They tried to hold back their laughter seeing mud and other things on her. Dean walked over to her and put his hand out. "You are such a klutz." She grabbed it and stood up. She rubbed her butt and pouted. "My ass…"

"Would you like me rub it for you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Your dreams, Dean."

"You guys," said Sam. "Come here." They turned to where he was shining his flashlight. Dean walked over to it and bent down. He pulled out his knife and picked it up.

"Is that from his victims?" asked Tiffany.

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape, maybe it sheds," said Dean looking up at them.

"That is sick," said Sam. Dean put the skin back on the ground. The three of them headed back up the man hole.

"If you guys don't mind, do you think you could do this on your own? I'm filthy and my ass is killing me."

"Yeah, just be careful," said Dean handing her a silver knife and a gun with silver bullets.

"Dean, our hotel is right down the street. I think I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes and headed towards the hotel.

**SUPERNATURAL**

After the shapeshifter was done taunting Sam he walked over to Dean who was waking up. Dean whipped his head around and saw himself putting his shirt on.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch."

The shapeshifter laughed. "I'll like to see that…but you know what I'd like to see more…Tiffany."

"You touch a strand of hair on her body I swear…"

"What? What are you going to do?" Dean tried to get out of his ropes but noticed how tight they were. Shapeshifter Dean laughed. "That's cute; I can feel your anger for someone hurting Tiffany. You have issues Dean. You really like her but yet you won't make it serious with her, is that because of mommy." Dean twitched. "That is the reason, hell, she is fine. I feel how you feel about her, those toned legs, that nice firm ass, great rack and…those eyes."

"Stop!" yelled Dean then he whispered. "I'm getting guy cramps over here."

"Well, how about we give Tiffany a night of her life and then…well I think you know what is going to happen."

"You son of a bitch! When I get out of here I am going to kill you! I am going to kill you slowly!" Dean and Sam watched the Shapeshifter Dean leave. "Son of a Bitch!"

After Tiffany's shower she dressed in some jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt. She felt her stomach growling but before she went to the kitchen she checked her phone to see if Sam or Dean tried to contact her but nothing. She sighed and wondered if she should call. She decided not to just in case they were closing in on it quietly. She walked to the fridge and picked out some carrots and lettuce. She looked around for a knife but couldn't find one. She sighed and looked on the table to see the knife Dean had given her; well what he doesn't know won't hurt him. She grinned and picked up the knife and started cutting the carrots.

She heard the door open and Dean came walking in. "Where's Sam?"

"Uh, over at Rebecca's. He's keeping an eye on her, the shapeshifter got away. We think he may not go back down in the sewer for a while." Dean took off his leather jacket and Tiffany nodded and turned back to her carrots. After a moment of silence she felt Dean's hands on her hips and he was sniffing her hair. He rolled his eyes back in pleasure of the smell and she tried to push his hands away.

"Dean, stop," she said as she nudged his hands away but with no prevail.

"Oh, come on Tiff, Sam's over Rebecca's. We have the room alone." She felt him rub up against her butt.

"Dean, come on, what the hell? I'm trying to cut myself some carrots. Knock it off."

"Come on, baby," he whispered in her ear. He rubbed his hand down the arm that had the knife. "Why don't you drop the knife, Tiffany?" He grabbed her hand and made her drop the knife.

"What is wrong with you? Dean?!" He wrapped his arms around her and started biting her neck. Tiffany clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes. "Dean…"

"I remember you liked that, remember New Orleans." She felt his hands run down to her hips. "Come on, baby, I need you."

Tiffany was able to turn herself and she grabbed a hold of his hands pushing him off her. "It seems like your needs have been filled by the bottle tonight!" She threw his hands off of her and started walking away from him scratching her head. Why was he doing this?! She felt his hands on her and then she felt the knife on her neck. "Dean you don't have to do this…"

"Shush now sweetheart." He turned her around where she was facing him. She stared into his eyes and she knew that this wasn't Dean. Dean would never hold a knife to her. She looked down at the knife and then back at Dean.

"I-I'm sorry," she said and leaned in and kissed his lips. "I'll do whatever you want me to." She kissed his lips again. "Ok?" He was watching her, trying to figure out what she was up to. "Come on, you gonna keep that knife to my neck the whole time?" She smiled at him and then bit her bottom lip.

Dean leaned in and kissed her on the lips and lowered the knife. He pushed her against the wall and lowered the knife to one of her straps. He let go of her lips and cut the strap, Tiffany went to grab it feeling a little exposed and he grabbed the breast that had the broken strap. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. He squeezed her breast trying to get her to moan. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the bed. He threw the knife on the ground and it stuck there.

Dean and Sam finally got loose from the sewer. "You get to Rebecca's, I'll get Tiff." Dean went running towards the hotel. After ten to twenty minutes of running Dean finally got to the hotel and ran into the door. "Tiff! Tiffany!"

He heard some whining and walked over towards the bedroom. Tiffany was gagged with duck tape over her mouth, her hands were tied above her head to the bed post and she was still in her spaghetti strap shirt and only in her underwear. She had mascara tear drops down her cheek. He felt anger grow inside him seeing her like this but he held it down knowing now wasn't the time. She whimpered more when she saw him. He saw her eyes dart towards the bathroom and he looked over seeing the bathroom door ajar. He looked around for something anything and he saw the knife on the kitchen floor. He grabbed it and walked slowly towards the bathroom. He kicked it open and looked around to see the window open.

"Son of a bitch," he growled. He walked over to Tiffany and took the gag out of her mouth. She coughed and a sob came out of her mouth. He cupped her cheeks in his hand. "Tiff, you ok? I'm so sorry Tiff. I wish I was here, Sam and I were tied up…" He untied her arms and he picked her up in his arms and held her. He felt her shaking and he knew there was no time for her to be like this, he had to warn Sam. "I need you to be strong right now, ok?"

She nodded and looked up at him. He saw her bruised face and cut lip more clear now. He leaned his forehead down on hers. "I'm so sorry." He felt guilt wash over him; he should have been able to protect her.

"I'll be…fine." She sniffed and got up. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a new shirt. "Let's go get Sam."

**SUPERNATURAL**

While Dean went back to Rebecca's Tiffany went down to the sewer for anything else they may have missed. She found Rebecca tied up and let her out. They went back to Rebecca's house to see Dean leaning over the dead body of the shapeshifter, who looked like Dean. Dean grabbed his necklace and yanked it from the shapeshifters neck.

"So this is what you do? You three hunt down these kinds of things?" Rebecca asked Sam the next day.

Tiffany was leaning on the side of the car while Dean was looking at a map. He glanced up at her seeing her bruised cheek. He reached up and touched it softly with his thumb. She looked at him and smiled. "Tiff, I am really sorry that happened to you."

"I'm just glad you got there in time," said Tiffany. Dean gave her a confused look. "He almost raped me Dean." His hands went into fist and his knuckles turned white. "But…" She smiled and grabbed his one hand making him release the fist and just relax into her hand. "You came along and scared him off…my hero."

Sam walked back to the car and Rebecca waved to Dean and Tiffany. They waved back and got into the car. They were driving in silence for a few minutes until Dean said, "Sorry man."

"About what?"

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be…Joe College."

"No, that's ok. You know the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well, that's cause you're a freak." Sam and Tiffany chuckled.

"Yeah thanks."

"Well, I'm a freak too…and so is Ms. Munchkin back there. I mean she see's visions. But we're right there with you, all the way." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I know you are…both of you," said Sam.

"You know, I gotta say, I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?"

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" Sam and Dean smiled at each other and Tiffany shook her head. Oh brotherly love…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews April3604, Mrs Max McDowell, xxkissesandcuddlesxx!!! Yes, Dean is still hot even if he is a shapeshifter. I tried to get the last chapter to show Dean does like Tiffany but because of everything that has happened he doesn't want to show his true feelings for her BECAUSE he doesn't want her getting hurt just like the shapeshifter had done…Here's the new chapter!!!**

Tiffany walked out of the bathroom with her bag in her hand and looked at the sleeping brothers. Dean was lying on his stomach with the blankets half on him and his mouth sort of opened. Sam had his head and arms under the pillow and the blankets fully over him except for his feet sticking out. She laughed but was thanking God that he was actually getting some sleep for once. She knew he tossed and turned all night having nightmares about Jess.

Tiffany put her bag on the floor and walked over to Dean. She thought about waking him up nicely but if it was her that was sleeping and he needed her up, he would NOT be nice at all. Last time she slept in he picked the mattress up and rolled her off. Jerk. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. She bent close to his ear and placed her hand on his upper back.

"Dean," she whispered and watched him twitch. "Dean, time to get up." She ran her hand softly down his back earning her a low groan and his head moving to face her. She knew he was waking up slowly but has her hand reached the edge of his boxers she stopped, raised her hand up and smacked his ass really hard.

"Ouch!" he yelled leaning up and looking around.

"Wake up sunshine!" She smiled down at him. He glared at her and looked at the clock rolling his eyes at the time. He dropped himself down on the bed.

"It's six in the morning, Tiff!"

"You know what that means." He grabbed the covers and wrapped himself in them.

"Give me five more minutes."

"What are you a child again?" She fought with him to take the covers off. Sam took his head out from under the pillow and squinted up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Dean, what's the only reason I would get up this early?" She kept fighting with the covers, pulling and tugging.

"Laundry," he muttered. "Then go do it woman! And leave me to sleep!"

"Uh, uh, sleeping beauty! I told you, you would be helping me next time! Let's go!"

Sam got up and walked into the bathroom closing the door. "Dean Winchester! I swear I will grab the iron bar out of the back of the Impala and beat the crap out of you with it!"

"Someone's feisty this morning." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Why can't you leave the feistiness for the bedroom and come back to bed?"

"Ugh! Dean! Get up!"

She felt hands on her picking her off the bed. She looked up to see Sam and he placed her on the floor. He put one finger up to his lips and walked to the head of the mattress, opposite side of Dean and picked the mattress up making Dean roll off. Tiffany laughed and Sam threw the mattress back on the bedspring. Now he knows how it feels!

Dean sat there glaring at his brother and Tiffany. "Now I know what side you're on." He got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Sam. Glad to know that I have someone that could lift that mattress, now he knows how it feels."

Sam cracked a smile. "Let me guess, you slept in and he didn't like it so…"

"He flipped the mattress on me," she finished.

Dean opened the door with his toothbrush in his mouth. "Why do we have to do laundry today?"

Tiffany turned to face him. "Did you notice what I'm wearing?" Dean cocked an eyebrow seeing her in black shorts, a t-shirt and one of his flannel shirts. Her hair was in loose curls and a little messy like she didn't even brush her hair, but yet he loved the look.

He smirked and took the toothbrush out of his mouth. "What's the problem?"

"I'm not hunting like this and also, I am wearing the last of my favorite matching bra and panties, so we are doing laundry and you _are _helping!"

Dean pouted. "Why can't Sammy help you?"

"Because Sam isn't the one that keeps throwing his dirty laundry at me! Now get some pants on and a shirt and get your ass moving. I haven't had coffee yet, I'm sort of cold and we are wasting time just standing around. March!" Dean rolled his eyes and turned back into the bathroom closing the door. All she heard was him muttering woman. She turned back to Sam. "You need anything done?"

"No, I know how to do my laundry." He laughed putting on some new clothes. "Plus, I don't want to feel the wrath of the laundry woman."

Tiffany laughed. "You won't, but he will. He's been making me do his laundry ever since I started hunting with him."

"How?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because he doesn't know how, big baby. So he's getting a lesson in doing his laundry. Freaking twenty-six year old doesn't know how to do his laundry is beyond me."

Tiffany and Dean dumped out their duffel bags on the table. They were the only ones in there so they took that as a chance to get more done. Tiffany was wearing one of Sam's large sweatshirts and she looked like she was drowning in it. Dean snickered.

"What?" she asked separating the clothes.

"I never noticed how small you were."

"I'm not that small. I'm average height for a girl my age."

"To me and Sam, you're small."

"Shut up." She hit his arm and took off Sam's jacket. Dean raised his eyebrows at her. She was still wearing the clothes from earlier. He liked the fact that she could wear his flannels. The way they fit around her was perfect, even though they were too large for her, it was still perfect. She had the sleeves rolled up and let it hung loose around her.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the difference between lights and darks?"

"What?" She rolled her eyes. She grabbed one of her pink bras and then his black boxers.

"See this." She held up her bra. "This is a light, so it goes with lights. See this." She shoved his boxers in his hands. "This is dark. You have to separate them or the colors will run."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"You are impossible. Are you just trying to be ignorant about laundry to get out of it or are you really that ignorant?" He smiled at her. "You are not getting out of it mister! One of these days I am not going to be here to clean your nasty underwear."

"Hey, it's not that nasty." He pouted and then thought about what she said. "What you mean you're not going to be around?"

She glanced up at him from the dirty clothes. "You're going to get sick of me one of these days Winchester. You can't expect me to hang around too long. Pretty soon I'm going to cramp your style as the little sister that tags along for the ride." She finished separating and noticed his silence as he stared at the separated clothes. "But I will keep in touch, plus this isn't going to happen for a while, so you are stuck with me until then, now come here." She picked up one of the piles and headed towards the first washer close to them.

After showing Dean how to do it, she made him put the rest of the piles in the washers. "Now what?" he asked walking over to her. She was sitting on one of the tables.

"Wait."

"What?"

She laughed. "You have to wait. It's not going to happen in ten minutes sweetheart."

He sighed and stood in front of her. "I could be sleeping."

She motioned to the tables. "Pick one."

"Nah." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her chest. "Right here, is where I want to be." She ran her hand threw his hair and bit her bottom lip. They never really talked about their supposed moment they had right before leaving Rebecca's in St. Louis, that was a couple days ago. She knew nothing would come out of it, the whole time she's been hunting with Dean she knew he had boundaries and walls that she knew not to cross or ask questions about, just like she did. "Mm, this is nice," he muttered.

She laughed. "Glad you think so. I always wanted to be a human bed."

"Nah, you're too small to be one."

"Bite me." She felt his head move gently and bite her. "Ouch! Dean!"

He backed up with a grin. "I was only doing what you told me to do."

"When do you ever listen to me?" She rubbed her chest and looked down her shirt to see a bruise forming.

"I am here aren't I?" She looked up at him and glared making him laugh. He's always ruining the moment, never letting anyone get too close to maybe a nice little moment.

After laundry they met up with Sam at an outside coffee shop. Dean was reading an article from the computer; he glanced up at his brother who was talking on the phone. He looked over at Tiffany who was at the counter. She had changed into a pair of tight jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and a t-shirt that liked to show her midriff every time she moved her arms. He did like that, but right now he didn't. He noticed the guy at the register looking her up and down. He clenched his jaw together and grinded his teeth. Tiffany must have known because she was leaning against the counter now talking and smiling at him. By the body language he knew they were flirting! When he saw her turn with their drinks the guy was staring at her ass which angered him more.

"Get his number," Dean said angrily.

"What?" she asked confused as she handed him his coffee then put Sam's drink the opposite side of her.

"Did. You. Get. His. Number?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"Just need to know if you are going to be coming back to the motel with some company?"

"Dean! You know I don't sleep with random people unlike yourself! I respect myself."

"So much respect that when you drink you don't even think twice about what you just said and sleep with the person right next to you." Dean couldn't understand the anger he was having right now. A lot of the things he was saying were because of her flirting with a guy. He's flirted and more with girls right in front of her without her even looking twice. "Whatever." He looked back at the paper and she just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. If he wasn't going to take the step to actually admitting his feelings, she wasn't going to wait around forever for him to.

Sam walked up to the table and Dean said, "Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting' cold over here, Francis."

"Bite me." Tiffany rubbed the bruise spot on her chest thinking of early when Dean had bitten her. Dean noticed and cocked an eyebrow remembering too. Sam looked at Tiffany then where she rubbed. "Jesus, Tiff, what the hell happened?!" Tiffany growled under her breath and Sam looked at Dean who had a smirk on his face. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"So, anything?"

"I had them check the FBI's Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe's fitting Dad's description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations."

"Sam, I'm telling ya, I don't think Dad wants to be found." Sam and Tiffany exchanged a look then looked back at Dean. "Check this out." He turned the computer to face the two. "It's a news item out of _Planes Courier_. Ankeny, Iowa. It's only about a hundred miles from here."

"The mutilated body was found near the victim's car, parked on 9 Mile Road," said Sam reading the article.

"Keep reading."

"Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible."

"Could be something interesting."

"Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn't see anything? Doesn't mean it's the Invisible Man."

"But what if it is? Dad would check it out."

"Alright, Ankeny, Iowa, here we come," said Tiffany sighing. She was still perturbed about her and Deans little fight from earlier. She didn't know why he was getting so worked up over her flirting with a guy and yet he can sleep with every girl in the world that has no respect for herself and is easy!

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany met the guys outside of the sorority house. She was sitting on the edge of the brick wall. She was looking at her nails and heard someone walking by her. It was a guy; he was sort of cute, brown hair, blue eyes and had that whole punk rocker look down. "Hey," he said as he walked by.

She smiled. "Hey."

"You new?"

"Um, yeah, just transferred. Just waiting for my friends, they dropped me off." She heard the familiar engine of the Impala drive up. She glanced towards the windshield seeing Dean's grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"Dean, don't," warned Sam noticing it too. He knew Dean had a thing for Tiffany and knew how Dean gets when things of his gets touched. Even though Tiffany wasn't his, he knew Dean had a protective side and when it came to Tiffany, ever since the shapeshifter, he was now being overly protective.

"Those your friends?" asked the guy nodding towards the car.

"Yeah." She smiled at him and then glanced a worried look at the car.

Dean got out of the car. "Dean, don't!" growled Sam.

"Sweetheart, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" he asked walking up Tiffany.

"I'm fine, Dean." She narrowed her eyes to him. Sam opened the door watching Dean making sure he wasn't going to end up doing something he would…probably _not _regret. Tiffany hopped off the wall and Dean put a protective arm around her waist.

"I'm sure you are." He looked at the guy. "Dean, her _boyfriend_, but I'm sure she didn't mention me. She usually forgets to bring me up in conversation."

"Pretty soon, ex-boyfriend." She growled and walked to the car. Dean gave the guy one more look and got back in the car. "What is your fucking problem?!"

"My problem?!" Dean turned around. "You're the one flirting around with guys while we're on a hunt!"

"Please! You know how many times you _screwed _around while we were on a hunt! Don't give me that crap! Just head for the fucking church."

"Bitch." He growled as he put the car in drive.

"Beautiful Individual That Causes Hard on's, yes that would be me." She grinned sarcastically and kicked the back of the seat causing him to turn around.

"You do anything other than touch this damn car, I will murder you myself."

With the sarcastic smile still on her face she put her hand out and started touching the seat. "Guys, we do not have time for this right now!" yelled Sam. Dean narrowed his eyes at Tiffany and turned back around.

The three of them headed into the church. "You sure this place won't burn down if Dean touches it," said Tiffany. She had her arms crossed across her chest as she walked. She was still pissed at Dean. He's been a total asshole since the whole coffee shop incident.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it does when you touch it," said Dean turning his head ready to start fighting again. Sam grabbed him and pushed him into the church.

As they entered Sam let the door slam behind them and the congregation went silent. Everyone looked at the three that came in and Tiffany smiled weakly at them pushing Dean to go sit. She followed him to the last row and sat between Sam and Dean. Tiffany noticed the girl in the front staring at Sam. She elbowed him and nodded towards her. Sam looked over and smiled weakly at her.

"So, please let us pray, for peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children," said Reverend Sorensen. Everyone bowed their head except for Dean. Tiffany glanced up at him and elbowed him. Dean looked around seeing this and bowed his head.

After the sermon the three of them walked out. Dean took a note at Tiffany's silence and sadness in her eyes. Tiffany hasn't been to church since she found out what happened to her mother. From then on, she didn't believe in angels or God or anything. She couldn't get herself to believe anymore. She had lost her faith. Going into that church and praying made her remember why she stopped going.

Dean snapped her out of her trance and motioned for her to follow them towards Lori. "Are you Lori?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," she said.

"My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean." Dean waved. "And our friend Tiffany." Tiffany smiled weakly at Lori.

"Hi," said Dean and Tiffany at the same time.

"We just transferred here to the university."

"I saw you inside," said Lori.

"We don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and…"

"We wanted to say how sorry we were," said Dean. Tiffany glanced at Dean wondering if he was playing it up because he wanted information on the hunt or to get into this poor girls pants. Good luck with that sweetheart; she's the Reverends daughter and probably has morals.

"I kind of know that you're going through. I-I saw someone…get hurt once. It's something you don't forget." Lori nodded and Reverend Sorensen walked up to them.

"Dad, um, this is Sam, Dean and Tiffany. They're new students."

Dean shook the reverends hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I must say that was an inspiring sermon." Tiffany felt like rolling her eyes at this.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message." Dean chuckled and Tiffany hit his arm lightly.

Dean grabbed her hand and smiled. "Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually." He started to walk away leading the Reverend away from Sam and Lori, making Tiffany go with him. "And, uh, we were looking for a, um church group."

"Oh, well, we have a lot of church groups around here." The Reverend noticed Dean and Tiffany's hands. "Ah, young love. To be young again."

Tiffany felt her eyes widen a little and Dean tightened his grip on her hand. He smiled. "Yeah, love each other so much, that, we're, um, waiting for marriage. Both our ideas."

"That's great; you don't see that around anymore with your generation. There should be more people like you out there."

Tiffany wanted to laugh so hard at this. Dean, waiting, ha, that's a good one. "Yup the closest I've ever kissed her was just a peck on the cheek." Ok, dude, too much. Dean kissed her cheek and the Reverend smiled at them.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Can you believe her?!" growled Dean looking at Tiffany as she walking ahead of them.

"I do believe her," said Sam thinking of Lori.

"What?" asked Dean.

"What?" asked Sam looking at him confused. "Who are we talking about?" Dean motioned to Tiffany. "Dude, you just need to calm down. You don't own her and you're not even a couple, so that leaves her free to do whatever she wants…anyway, we're on a hunt, and yes I _do _believe Lori."

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too."

"Ok, are we talking about Tiffany or Lori?" Dean glanced towards Tiffany and then back at Sam. "No, man, there's something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended down over the car."

"Wait, the body suspended?" asked Tiffany now turning around to look at them pretending now she was listening to them. Even though she heard what they were saying earlier. "That sounds like the…"

"Hook Man legend," said Sam.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever. You don't think that we're dealing with _the_ Hook Man," said Dean.

"Every urban legend has a source," said Sam. "A place where it all began."

"Yeah but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" asked Dean.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all," said Tiffany biting her bottom lip. "What f it's some kind of spirit."

"Great, so we have to look up every death and arrest records from the beginning of this town," said Dean. "That's going to take forever."

"Not with…"Sam looked at the computer that said 'Out Of Order.' Dean and Tiffany looked at it and sighed.

"Great," said Tiffany sarcastically.

The three of them were sitting at one of the tables in the library waiting for the librarian to come back. "Would you stop hitting my foot?" Tiffany asked Dean. He glanced at her and took his foot away. Usually she would hit his foot back but she just wasn't in the mood right now, their fighting and her being reminded of her mother, just put her in a really bad mood.

"Here you go," said the Librarian. "Arrest records going back to 1851." Dean blows some dust off the box and coughs. The dust blew onto Tiffany and she started sneezing.

She glared at Dean who smirked at her. "Thanks." The librarian nodded and walked away.

"So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?"

"Welcome to higher education." Dean and Tiffany exchanged a look and grabbed a book.

After a half an hour of reading Tiffany was leaning on her hand trying to keep her eyes open while reading. She yawned and felt her eyes closing. Dean watched as her head bobbled back and forth thinking how cute it was when she tried fighting her sleep.

"Hey, check this out," said Sam. Tiffany opened her eyes and leaned over the table. "1862, a preached named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees a warning against sins of the flesh."

Dean looked at the other page with the picture of the hook. "Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook."

"Look where it all happened."

"9 Mile Road," said Dean.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed," said Sam.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let's check it out," said Dean.

Later that night the three of them headed to 9 Mile Road. Dean, Sam and Tiffany got out of the car once they were at 9 Mile Road. Dean walked over to the trunk and opened it and handed Sam a rifle. "Here you go."

"If it is a spirit, a buckshot won't do much good," said Sam.

"Yeah, rock salt." He hands them to Sam.

"Huh, salt being a spirit deterrent." Dean takes a coil of rope out and shuts the trunk.

"Yeah, it won't kill them, but it'll slow them down." The three of them headed towards the trees.

"That's pretty good. You and dad think of this?"

"I told you. You don't have to be a college graduate to be a genius." Tiffany couldn't help the small laugh escape her lips earning Dean to have a cheeky grin spread across his face. He laughed making her laugh or smile. "You know, this 9 Mile Road, I heard the frat boys talking; they say it's like a lovers lane thing." He looked at Tiffany as Sam walked a little ahead.

"Uh huh," said Tiffany looking around with the flashlight not noticing the tone in his voice.

"So, how about after this case, you and me…" There was a noise coming from ahead of them making him stop talking. Sam raised his gun and looked around. Tiffany shined the flashlight towards the noise.

"Over there," said Dean. Sam pointed the gun towards where Dean said and Tiffany pointed the flashlight. They saw a figure come out of the tress…it was the sheriff.

"Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head!" yelled the sheriff.

"W-w-wait, ok, ok!" yelled Dean. Sam put the dun down and Tiffany stood there frozen wondering what to do.

"Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!" The three of them got down. "Now get down on your bellies. Come on do it!"

The three of them lied down. "He had the gun!" yelled Dean.

"Why do I seem to always get arrested when I'm with you?!" growled Tiffany. Dean glanced at her then back at the sheriff.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Saved your ass!" said Dean as the three of them walked out of the police station. "Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock." Tiffany snorted wrapping her arms around herself.

"But how?" asked Sam.

"I told them you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you."

"What about the shotgun?"

"I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank."

"And he believed you?"

"Well, you look like a dumbass pledge." Tiffany laughed looking at Sam's face. She looked behind her hearing running and saw several cops running out of the building towards their cars. They got in and sped away. The three of them looked at each other and exchanged a look.

Dean parked the car a street over and headed towards the sorority house. "Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road," said Sam.

"Maybe he's not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe it's about something else." Two sorority girls come out the side entrance of the building, but they didn't see the three of them. They leaned against the house hiding. Dean smirked. "Dude, sorority girls! Think we'll see a naked pillow fight?" He turned around to see Sam trying to climb onto the balcony of the house and Tiffany trying to help him. Dean helped her push him up.

"You're a sick perv you know that?" she asked as she started to climb up.

"Yeah, I know." He put his hands on her ass. "Bet you would look good in a naked pillow fight."

"You know my feet are just inches from your face, I will kick you!"

"And I will drop you."

"Just help me up so you can get your hands off my ass!" He pushed her up and she climbed over with Sam's help. Dean came up seconds later. Sam gets into the window first and then Tiffany. Dean crawls in and falls on top of Tiffany.

"Oh sorry!" he said smirking. "Haven't we been in this position before?" She rolled her eyes knocking him off her.

"Be quiet!" whispered Sam harshly.

"You be quiet!" whispered Dean getting up.

"Both of you be quiet!" whispered Tiffany.

Sam waited for the cop to walk out of Lori's room and then he opened the door. When they walked into the room there was blood everywhere. Tiffany looked at the wall reading what it said, "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light? That's right out of the legend." She glanced at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah that's classic Hook Man alright. It's definitely a spirit.

"Yeah, I've never smelled ozone this strong before," said Sam. Dean walked over to the window.

"Hey," said Sam. "Come here." Tiffany and Dean walked over to him. He pointed to the cross symbol beneath the writing. "Does that look familiar to you?"

After investigating Lori's room they headed back to the Impala. The three of them stood next to it looking at the picture of the cross symbol that they found during their research.

"It's the same symbol, seem like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns," said Sam.

"Alright, let's find the dudes grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down," said Dean.

Sam was looking at the book and started reading out loud. "After the execution, Jacob karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave." Tiffany let out a breath of annoyance.

"Super," she said sarcastically.

"Ok, so we know it's Jacob Karns. But we still don't know where he'll manifest next or why?"

"I'll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." The three of them got into the car and drove away. Turns out there was a party that night. The three of them decided to go to see if Lori was going to be there. Once they got to the party Dean was already hitting on chicks. This pissed off Tiffany. She stood by Sam and when a plate full of shots went by she grabbed two and chugged both down. Sam's eyes widened.

"Way to go sister," said the guy with the plates. Tiffany put the two shots down and grabbed one more before the guy with the plates walked away. She chugged that one and threw the glass behind her.

"Ok, so something is on your mind or you were just really thirsty," said Sam looking around.

"I'm fine," she growled and walked away from him to look for Lori.

"Hey," said Sam as Dean walked back at him.

"Man, you've been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!" He saw a girl walk pass them and he winked at her.

"This wasn't really my experience."

"Let me guess, libraries, studying and straight A's?" Sam nodded. "What a geek. Alright you do your homework?"

"Yeah, it was bugging me right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think up I came up with something." He unraveled a piece of paper.

"1932, Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967, Seminarian held in hippie rampage," said Dean reading the paper.

"There's a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out, get this, with a sharp instrument."

"What's the connection to Lori?"

"A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality? Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, he's just trying to save his only daughter."

"Reverend Sorensen. You think he's summoning the spirit?"

"Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?"

"Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverend's repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay."

"Without the reverend ever even knowing it."

"Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight."

Sam nodded. "What about you?" Dean looked over at the pool table seeing an attractive blonde smiling at him.

He looks at Sam and makes a face. "I'm gonna go see if I can find that unmarked grace." He looked at the girl again and something hit him. "Where's Tiffany?" The boys exchanged a look and heard some cheering coming from the next room. They walked towards the cheering and stopped in their tracks to see Tiffany dancing on a table.

"Oh my God," said Sam his mouth dropped in awe.

Dean looked around at who was cheering; it was a bunch of guys and some girls that were cheering her on. Dean felt rage pour threw him seeing the look in all the guys' eyes at Tiffany who was dancing and now…stripping. "That's it," said Dean pushing himself through the crowd. "Tiffany, what are you doing?"

Tiffany turned around and smiled at him. He saw that she was drunk. She threw her jacket at him and he made a face at her. He grabbed it and put his hands out for her. "Come on, let's go."

"No," she said and continued dancing.

"Tiffany let's go, we have some things to take care of."

"Dude, she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to. Leave her alone," said some random guy in the crowd. Dean just gave him a dirty look and the guy backed off. Dean sighed and grabbed Tiffany's legs pulling her off the table.

"Hey!" she yelled and she was over Dean's shoulder. He walked past Sam and Sam followed. "Get off me! Let me go!" Tiffany was pounding her fist on his back and he just rolled his eyes. She looked at Sam and smiled. "Hi Sammy!"

"Uh, hi Tiff," he said a little uneasy.

"Open the door Sam," said Dean. Sam opened the door and Dean threw her in here.

"You're not the boss of me Dean." Tiffany was slurring her words. "I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah, and once you do it you're going to regret it. I'm trying to save your ass, Tiff!" He slammed the door and regretted that he did because he didn't want to hurt his precious car.

After dropping Sam off at Loris Dean drove to the cemetery. He looked back at Tiffany who was staring angrily out the window. "You stay."

She turned her head and said, "Screw you." She opened the door and got out.

"Tiffany you are way too drunk to be doing this."

"I'm not drunk!" She swayed a little.

"Oh no?" He put his hands on her waist steadying her.

She glanced up at him and pushed his hands off her. "Get off, let's go."

Dean sighed and opened the trunk giving her the flashlight and grabbing the salt. He made sure he had the lighter and stared through the cemetery. Tiffany followed and she randomly started laughing. Dean rolled his eyes and stopped.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

She shook her head. "Nothing…nothing…I'm sorry." She put her hand to her mouth trying to keep the laughter to herself but couldn't. She cracked up and Dean cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I forgot how playful, happy and funny you were when you're drunk." He turned back around and Tiffany skipped up to his side.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Tiffany skipped in front of him.

"What?" He was starting to get annoyed.

"We are two people that are walking in a cemetery looking for an unmarked grave, to go salt and burn the bones, so a hook man would stop killing immoral, ignorant people. When people our age are out partying the night away and having fun."

"You find that funny?"

"I find it hilarious." She turned around looking at the graves. "We are crazy ass people." She giggled and stopped when she saw the cross symbol on a grave. "Bingo." She smiled up at Dean.

"Even when you're drunk you still find the graves before me." She giggled again and Dean started to dig. Once the hole was big enough Tiffany sat on the edge and started swinging her feet around. Dean stopped and looked up at her. "You know you could help."

"Do you trust me in my state with a shovel?"

He chuckled and started digging again. Tiffany looked Dean up and down, noticing how hot he looked covered in dirt, sweaty, shoveling and the way his muscles bulged out from his shirt. She bit her bottom lip and didn't notice Dean glance up and then back down at the dirt still shoveling. "The way you're looking at me and biting your bottom lip has me wondering if you're thinking dirty thoughts, Tiff."

She chuckled. "Maybe or maybe I just like the _dirty _boy."

He shook his head laughing. "And you were a flirt too when you're drunk." He felt the shovel hit something hard. Tiffany raised her eyebrows. "Got it." Dean scraped off the rest of the dirt. He handed her the shovel as she handed shovel as she handed him the salt. "Goodbye, preacher." He throws the match at the casket and climbs out. He pulled Tiffany up with him and she started feeling tired. She leaned her head on his chest. He chuckled. "The night's events finally taking its toll on you."

"Mmm, maybe." She said it in a little child's voice. He chuckled and kissed her head.

"Are we ok now?"

"Yeah, we're ok. Just stop being a stupid jack ass." He chuckled.

"Sounds good to me. Come on let's get you back to the motel and get you to bed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Carry me."

"Ha, no, I have to carry this shit back to the car."

She pouted. "Pwease."

"No." She kept pouting and he was shaking his head. "No, that look won't work on me…stop it." She started rubbing the back of his neck. "Stop it…it won't…ugh…fine!" He picked her up and she smiled. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes feeling the deep feel of slumber come over her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Tiffany walked into the hospital and down where Sam said he was. There were two cops standing guard not letting the two go by.

"No, it's alright, I'm with him. He's my brother." He looks over at Sam. "Hey! Brother!" Tiffany grabbed her head, still feeling the hangover. She had sunglasses on and was having a really bad headache. The officers let the two by and walked up to Sam. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He looked at Tiffany. "Is she ok?"

"I'm super," said Tiffany.

Dean cracked a smile. "Hangover. So what hell happened?

"Hook man."

"You saw him?" asked Tiffany.

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?"

"What are you talking about, I did. You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?"

"It sure as hell looked like him. And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.

"Well, yeah, the guy wouldn't send the Hook Man after himself," said Tiffany.

"I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman."

"So what?"

"So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished."

"Ok, so she's conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to the repress emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her?"

"Makes sense," said Tiffany taking off her sunglasses. "Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, dad has an affair."

"Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones; I buried them in salt why didn't that stop him?"

"You must have missed something," said Sam.

"No," said Tiffany shaking her head. "Dean burned everything. I watched him."

"Did you get the hook?"

"The hook?" asked Dean.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him."

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power," said Tiffany.

"So if we find the hook…"

"We stop the Hook Man," said both Sam and Dean. Tiffany raised her eyebrows as the brothers smiled at each other.

"That was totally creepy. Don't do that again."

The three of them were in the library looking through more books and papers. Tiffany's eyes were killing her from all the research and sighed. She glanced at Dean and shoved him with her shoulder. He looked up from the book smirking at her. He shoved her back with his and she felt a slight tingle in her stomach. She didn't know if it was a tingle from her or if her so called powers were making her feel something from him but she liked it. He looked back down at the book.

"Hey here's something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary. Karns, Jacob, personal affects, disposition thereof," said Dean.

"Does it mention the hook?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, maybe. Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoner's house of worship, St. Barnabas Church."

"Isn't that where Lori's father preaches?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Where Lori lives?" asked Sam.

"Maybe that's why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends' daughters for the past 200 years," said Tiffany.

"Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Lori's house, don't you think someone might've seen it? I mean a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?"

"Check the church records," said Dean. Sam got up and walked towards another part of the library. Dean this time accidently kicked her foot.

"Playing footsies with me, Winchester?" She smiled at him turning her head and leaning it on her hand. He leaned closer to her and she bit her lip glancing at his lips and she felt that tingle all over again.

She ran her foot a little up his leg. "I see you like to play."

"You know I like to play." She felt more tingles through her, she never really felt like this before. She liked it, a lot. It was different and it made her feel happy. "You know, I need to talk to you about something." He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue. "Um…this is going to be hard for me to tell you, but…you know how I used to visions? Well, I haven't had any in a while but I have been getting these feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah, like sometimes I can feel you and Sam's feelings. I can't all the time…it hasn't happened in a while…but I do sometimes feel them."

"Really? Ok, how am I feeling right now?"

She shook her head. "Dean, I told you I can't turn it on or off."

"Try." He wanted proof. She sighed smiling at him. "I'm not letting you leave this table until you prove it to me."

"Fine. I'll try. Give me your hands." He turned and put his hands in hers. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She concentrated on nothing but Dean. Dean watched her tilt her head as if listening to something. "You're scared, but not about the hunt, but about what…" she scrunched up her face. "You're scared about Sam and I. You're worried, just like the big brother you are. Dean took his hands from hers and she opened her eyes.

"I guess you're right." Dean didn't like having his privacy invaded like that.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I wanted proof, I got it." He was just worried about what else she could feel from him.

Sam came back and put a book in front of them. "St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver handled hook from state penitentiary, reforged. They melted it down, made it into something else." The three of them exchanged a look.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Alright, we can't take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire," said Dean as they got out of the car.

"I agree, so Lori's still at the hospital, we'll have to break in," said Sam.

"Alright, take your pick."

"I'll take the house."

"Ok," said Dean and grabbed Tiffany's hand for her to go with him. Sam headed towards the Sorensens house. "Hey!" Sam turned around and Dean smiled. "Stay out of her underwear drawer." Sam rolled his eyes and Tiffany laughed and he walked away. "Come on sweetheart."

Tiffany and Dean walked through the whole church grabbing everything that was silver. Tiffany went into the basement and whistled for Dean to follow. The two of them went downstairs and saw a fireplace. Tiffany dropped the silver objects and lit the fireplace.

"Good thinking munchkin," said Dean as he threw the objects in the fire. They heard walking above them and looked up. Someone started down the stairs and Dean grabbed for his gun before he saw that it was Sam.

Sam had a bag of things form Lori's house. "I got everything that even looked silver."

"Better safe than sorry," said Dean. He threw everything into the fire. They heard footsteps above them again. "Move, move." He takes his gun out and the three of them walked upstairs. They see Lori sitting in a pew alone and she was crying. Sam walked over to her and Tiffany and Dean headed back downstairs.

"Looks like Sammy's gonna get lucky up there."

"Dean, it's a church!"

"So…" He smiled.

"You are so going to hell." She shook her head and bent down grabbing more objects. She felt some kind of feeling fill just below the bottom of her stomach. A sensation of heat but it wasn't hers. She turned around and Dean looked away. "Eww, ok, eww." She stood up and took a few steps away.

"What?"

"I totally just felt you getting turned on by me bending down and you staring at my ass."

"Um…what are you talking about?" He looked around nervously.

Before Tiffany could say anything they heard a scream from upstairs and running. The two of them run upstairs following the sounds of the running and yelling. They get into the hallway where the Hook Man is above Sam and Lori. Dean aims. "Sam, drop!" Sam crouches down and Dean shoots the Hook Man. The Hook Man disappears into dust.

"I thought we got all the silver!" yelled Tiffany as they rushed over to Lori and Sam's side.

"So did I," said Sam.

"Then why is he still here?" asked Dean.

"Well, maybe we missed something!" yelled Tiffany. They looked around the room and Sam noticed the cross necklace around Lori's neck.

"Lori, where did you get that chain?"

"My father gave it to me."

"Where'd your dad get it?" asked Dean

"He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school."

"Is it silver?!" asked Tiffany.

"Yes!" Sam ripped the chain from around her neck. Tiffany turned around hearing the scratch marks. She watched as the NOW invisible Hook Man was ripping apart the wall.

"Sam!" yelled Dean. Dean threw Sam the rifle and the rock salt as Sam tossed Dean the necklace. Dean and Tiffany ran down the hallway and back down to the basement. Dean threw the necklace in the fireplace. Tiffany and Dean looked at each other as the necklace melted.

Tiffany sat in the front of the Impala on the driver's side. She watched as Dean was talking to the sheriff. She laughed when she heard, "Oh, don't worry, we're leaving town." He turned around and walked over to the car. He leaned on the door and looked in. "What do you think you're doing munchkin?"

"I'm driving." She grinned and he shook his head opening the car door. "Move over." She pouted and he shoved her over as he got in. Dean looked into his side view mirror seeing Dean and Lori talking.

"He likes her," said Tiffany noticing what he was looking at.

"How do you know?" She gave him a look as in 'You know how I know.' He smirked. "Right, right the empath over here."

"Empath?"

"Definition of empathy; understanding of another's feelings, attribution of feelings to an object."

"Hmm, see I don't need college to know that kind of stuff."

"Or did you read it off a beer bottle?"

Dean shook his head. "You take my ignorance for granted."

"I'm sorry." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and then she kissed his earlobe and whispered, "Let me make it up to you." She felt that same sensation in her stomach like the night before. He watched her shiver from the feeling. She moved a little and punched his arm. "Eww, Dean, I was thinking about buying you some pie."

"You, uh, felt that?" He smirked.

"I don't think I'm going to like this whole empath thing."

"I don't know, I think I will." He winked at her. Before she could argue they heard the door open and Tiffany moved closer to Dean giving Sam room.

"We could stay," said Dean. Sam shook his head. Dean saw the look on Lori's face, she was upset. He shook his head in disappointment and they drove off. Tiffany sighed and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder and again she felt that tingle. She had to figure out what this feeling was because it made her feel good. She smiled and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks wizziewoo123 and Mrs. Max McDowell for the reviews! Yes, the tingly feeling that Tiffany does get from Dean is his care and love for Tiffany, she just doesn't know it yet. We will see more of jealous and overprotective Dean in the late chapters. =]**

Tiffany swayed to the music and looked over her shoulder seeing Dean hustling a couple guys at the bar. She smiled and walked over to him. He was about to take a shot when the guys he was hustling whistled at her. Dean looked up and smiled at her and without taking his eyes off her; he took the shot and won. The guys grumbled and he turned around as the guys handed him his winnings.

"Now, do I get a winning kiss?" he asked walking up to her.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Would it just make your night?"

"Hell yeah." He grinned leaning down. She leaned up and kissed him on the…cheek.

She laughed. "You didn't say where."

"You should know where, tease. Aren't you feeling it?" Tiffany felt a shiver run up her spine and she closed her eyes feeling what he was thinking. She put her hand on his chest to steady herself. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I hate you."

He chuckled. "I doubt that."

For the past week she has been able to feel every emotion from anyone she has made contact with. It is hard to control them and she wished she could control them better. And it didn't help when Dean would make her feel pleasure out of know where.

Dean and her walked out of the bar to find Sam reading a paper. Dean was laughing and waving a wad of cash in the air at him.

"You know we could get day jobs once in a while," said Sam.

"Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap," said Dean.

"Yeah but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean." He looked at Tiffany. "Do you approve of this?"

"Sam, you need to live a little," said Tiffany grinning at him. She could feel Sam's anger with her and she hated that.

"Well, let's see honest," said Dean. He holds out one hand. "Fun and easy." He holds out the other and starts outweigh them. "Fun and easy, honest, fun and easy…" In conclusion fun and easy outweighed honest. "It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do."

"Yeah, well, how we were raised was jacked." Tiffany felt Deans anger building now.

"Yeah, says you. We got a new gig or what?"

"Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?" asked Dean and Tiffany.

"Human mad cow disease."

"Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?" Tiffany and Sam exchanged a look.

"You watch Oprah?" Dean looked around nervously and Tiffany felt his embarrassment and couldn't help but laugh.

"So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less."

"Okay, that's weird," said Tiffany.

"Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be something much nastier."

"All right. Oklahoma. Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money." He winked at Tiffany. "You want to earn some cash tonight?"

Her mouth hung open and she punched him in the arm. "Are you calling me a whore?"

"Baby, I was kidding."

"Don't call me baby, I'm mad at you." She glared at him and got in the car.

He looked at Sam for help. "That wasn't nice."

"It was a joke."

"Sometimes your joking can go over the line." The two of them got in the car. Tiffany felt Dean's guilt wash over here.

"It's alright Dean, don't feel guilty about it. I should have known you were joking."

"Well, at least with her empathy thing, I don't really have to apologize."

"Don't get used to it. I will make you apologize."

Dean sighed and started the car and drove away.

They ended up in Oklahoma in about an hour. After getting information on the guy that died they went to his job, Gas and Power Company. Dean looked over his shoulder to see Tiffany sleeping in the back. "Let's leave her, me and you can do this. She hasn't been sleeping well."

"What's wrong?"

"She keeps waking up with major headaches. She tries not to wake me up but she does. She'll stay up for a few hours and finally get some sleep or none. I think it's the emotions she's feeling from everyone around her gets to her worse at night." Sam cocked an eyebrow at Dean. "Dude shut up, I just notice these things."

Tiffany woke up in the backseat covered in sweat and put her hand on her forehead. "Jesus! What the hell?!" Dean looked over his shoulder at her and elbowed Sam. The two of them nodded at the guy in the building and headed back to the car.

"Tiff, Tiff, sweetheart?" Dean got in the back and tried to calm her down.

"It hurts so much!" She leaned her head into his chest as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I can feel everyone, I can feel their emotions. It's giving me such a headache!" She cried into his chest and Sam looked worried. "Dean please, make it stop." He kissed the side of her face and rocked her back and forth while Sam took the driver's seat and headed towards the development.

After a few minutes Tiffany felt the pain go away and she took her head off of his chest. She whipped her tears and looked around nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"We're going to have to do something about this," said Sam not taking his eyes off the road.

She looked at Dean and she could feel the worry. "Dean, please don't worry."

"I really don't like this whole knowing what I'm feeling thing."

"It didn't seem to mind you the other night." He winked at her trying to make her laugh. She only smiled a little and rested her head back on his chest. She let out a deep breath and sniggled against him. Sam looked at Dean through the mirror and smiled a little seeing his brother's face. He seemed at peace with her in his arms. Only if they actually went out.

They finally arrived at the scene of Dustin's death. They got out of the car and walked over to the sinkhole that was surrounded by police tape.

"Huh, what do you think?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Sam. "But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast." They ducked under the tape and looked into the hole with a flashlight.

Tiffany wrapped her arms around herself and took in a deep breath. "I don't like it."

Dean looked at her. "Are you getting one of those feelings?"

She nodded. "It's something that seems angry, very angry." Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "Weird huh?" She smiled weakly at them. Dean grimaced and rubbed her back.

"You can wait in the car if you want." She shook her head.

"No, I can do this."

"So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?"

"No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside," said Sam.

"Huh, looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?"

"Dean, we have no idea what's down there," said Tiffany grabbing his arm and looking worried. He looked at her. Her eyes had bags under them and she was looking pale. This power that she had was not doing her any good.

"One of us will have to go." He picked up a nearby coil of rope. He looked at Sam.

"Flip the damn coin," said Sam. Dean chuckled and took a coin out of his pocket.

"Alright, call it in the air…chicken." He flipped the coin but Sam caught it in midair.

"I'm going."

"I said I'd go."

"I'm going."

"Alright." Dean winked at Tiffany and Sam began to tie the rope around his waist.

"Don't drop me." Sam started going down the hole and Tiffany and Dean watched carefully.

"You ok?" Dean took a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear. She nodded not taking her eyes off of the hole.

"Something just doesn't seem right about this."

"Hey, pull me up!" yelled Sam. Sam came up and had something in his hand. He opened it up and Tiffany moved quickly away.

"Bugs, bugs, I hate bugs!" She ducked under the tape and walked towards the Impala.

"You fight spirits and creatures but a tiny bug freaks you out?" asked Dean.

"Shut up!" She heard them laughing and she rolled her eyes.

"I hate bugs," she muttered.

The three of them were finally all back in the Impala and driving around the development. Tiffany sat directly behind Dean not wanting to be anywhere near the bugs even though they were dead.

"So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam," said Dean.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but…"

"But what?" asked Tiffany eyeing him up. "Some bug is down there eating people."

"Calm down," said Sam rolling his eyes.

"How many did you find down there?" asked Dean.

"Ten."

"It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain."

"Can we please stop talking about bugs eating people's body parts?"

"Well, maybe there were more."

"I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me."

"Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before…what?"

"I know a good place to start." They passed a sign that said Open House, Models Open. New Buyers BBQ Today! "I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how bout you?" Sam gave him a knowing look as Tiffany chuckled. "What we can't talk to the locals?"

"And the free foods got nothing to do with it?" asked Sam.

"Oh it has everything to do with it," said Tiffany.

"No, I'm a professional," said Dean.

"Right." They pulled over and got out of the car. They began to walk up the driveway.

"Growing up in a place like this would freak me out," said Dean.

"Why?"

"Well, manicured lawns, 'How was your day, honey?' I'd blow my brains out." He looked over at Tiffany who was staring down at the ground. He wondered if she grew up like that? Bringing back memories of her and her uncle?

"There's nothing wrong with normal," said Sam noticing Tiffany too.

"I'd take our family over normal any day." Dean knocked on the door and Tiffany stood behind the guys making the person that answered the door not being able to see her.

"Welcome," said the guy that opened the door.

"This is the barbeque?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, not the best weather, but…I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are…?"

"Dean, this is Sam…" He went to turn to Tiffany when Larry started talking again.

"Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes, sir," said Dean.

"Let me say, we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or…sexual orientation."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened realizing what he was saying. "No, no we're brothers, this," he turned to Tiffany and she smiled at Larry. They could tell she was cracking up. "This is my girlfriend, Tiffany." Larry shook her hand feeling embarrassed.

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just looking for a place for him," said Sam.

"Great, great, well seniors are welcome too. Come on in." Larry walked them through the house and towards the backyard. There were lots of people walking around eating and talking.

"You said you were the developer?" asked Sam

"Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains. This is my wife, Joanie." A woman smiled at them and shook their hands

"Hi there," Joanie said.

"Hi," said Dean.

"Sam, Dean and Tiffany."

"Pleasure."

"Tell them how much you love the place honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses."

Joanie laughed. "Right."

"Will you excuse me?" asked Larry walking away.

"Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live." A woman with dark hair approaches them and smiles.

"Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales," said the woman.

"And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though." Joanie smiled and leaves.

"She's kidding, of course. I take it you three are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well… " started Dean

"Y-yeah, well…" started Sam.

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or sexual orientation."She eyed the three wondering who was with who. Dean chuckled and shook his head. Tiffany laughed.

"Right," said Dean. "Um…I'm gonna go talk to Larry." He looked at Sam and smacked his ass. "Ok, honey?" He grabbed Tiffany's hand and walked away. Tiffany turned around seeing Sam feeling embarrassed.

Dean and Tiffany approached Larry. "Hey, Larry, you think we could have a tour of the place. This little one actually wants to see about buying one." He put his arm around her waist and squeezed her.

Larry's face brightened up and smiled. "Sure come on." Larry led them into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen; it has all major and expensive appliances. Enough space for food and when Thanksgiving or any special holiday comes up and you want to invite the whole family." Tiffany nodded and ran her hand over the marble counter. Dean grabbed her hand as Larry led them upstairs. The tour took maybe over ten, fifteen minutes.

The three of them walked outside and towards Sam who was talking to a kid.

"Remind you of somebody?" asked Dean. Dean and Tiffany looked over at Larry who was yelling at his son. "Dad?"

"Dad never treated us like that," said Dean.

"Well, dad never treated you like that. You were perfect. He was all over my case. You don't remember?"

"Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes you were out of line." Tiffany felt a little headache coming on feeling Sam's rage and Deans confusment and anger towards Sam.

Sam scoffed. "Right, right like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bow hunting."

"Bow hunting's an important skill."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever, how was your tour?"

"Oh it was excellent. Tiff and I are ready to buy." Sam looked between the two and laughed. He could actually see these two living together in a house almost like this but knowing Dean he would want his house being secluded somewhere like the woods in Canada or somewhere like Bobby's. "So you might be onto something. Looks like Dusting Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

"What happened?"

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this, severe allergic reaction to bee stings," said Tiffany.

"More bugs." Tiffany shivered.

"More bugs," said Dean nodding.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean was driving around the development while Sam was looking in John's journal. "You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?"

"Well, haunting sometimes includes bug manifestations," said Tiffany.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity."

"Yeah me neither," said Sam.

"Maybe they're' being controlled somehow. You know by something or someone," said Tiffany.

"You mean like Willard?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats." Tiffany shivered again. She freaking hated BUGS!!!

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals, elementals, telepaths."

"Yeah that whole Timmy Lassie thing. Larry's kid, he's go bugs for pets," said Dean.

"Matt?" asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"He did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula."

"You think here's our Willard?"

"I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess."

"Ooh, hey, pull over here," said Dean. Tiffany looked at them confused. Sam pulled into the empty driveway.

"What are we doing here?" asked Tiffany.

Dean got out of the car and opened the garage. "It's too late to talk to anybody else."

"We're gonna squat in an empty house?"

"I wanna try the steam shower. Come one." Sam doesn't move and glances at Tiffany. "Come on!" Sam sighed and pulled into the garage. Dean closed it. Tiffany and Sam got out of the car and Dean picked the lock of the door that lead into the house. Tiffany looked around and then walked up stairs to the master bedroom. She smiled and jumped on the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Comfy?" asked Dean coming in and dropping her duffel bag on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. I'm feeling totally at home now." She felt the bed move on the side next to her. She looked up and smiled at Dean who was doing the exact same thing. "You know there are other bedrooms."

"Well I want the master bedroom."

"Why should you get the master bedroom?"

"Because I'm the oldest and the master."

"The master of food."

"You know what I'm the master of." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she smirked.

"Nice, Dean, really nice." She laughed and closed her eyes again. She felt a shiver of pleasure run through her. "Dean." She gritted her teeth.

"Oh, my bad, I was just thinking of how good you looked the other night in that red silk nighty."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You never think with the upstairs brain do you?" He shook his head. She smiled and bit her lip. "How about I put something on?"

"How about you take something off?" He chuckled feeling a pillow hit him. Tiffany went to her duffel bag and pulled out her purple lace nighty and walked into the bathroom and put it on. She smiled at herself and ran her hair through her hair. Was she actually getting excited about lying in bed with Dean Winchester? Yeah. She was. She opened the door and shut the lights off. She crawled in the bed thinking he was asleep and shut the lights off. She lied down and felt a heat of pleasure run over her. She couldn't help but let a small moan escape her lips.

"That was hot," said Dean.

"I should have known you weren't asleep."

"Not with you coming out wearing that." She felt Dean move and she turned to see him leaning towards her. He moved his left hand to her right hip and the other one caressed her cheek.

"Dean…" She couldn't control the feelings she was getting from him and pulled his head down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as he caressed her side. His hands were warm and inviting. She just wanted him to touch her all over her body. She could feel both their wantings which made her want him more. He ran his hand down her thigh and then up her inner thigh and then at her entrance. He could feel how wet he had gotten her. He let go of her lips and she could see lust in his eyes. "Jesus, Tiff." He started kissing across her jaw line and then down her neck. She moaned as he rubbed his hand against her.

"Dean," she moaned and he kissed her lips again.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe…we should…" He let go and finished her sentence. "Sleep?"

She bit her bottom lip not wanting to but nodded. He smiled a little and kissed her one more time. He lied on his back and pulled her over to him. She wrapped her one arm around his torso as he wrapped his around hers. "Night, Tiff."

"Night." She didn't know what that moment meant. What was she supposed to do now? What were they?

The next morning she woke up feeling a little exhausted. She had one really bad headache last night but it went away in an hour. She felt Dean running his hand gently up and down her back and she smiled. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Morning."

"Morning, sweetheart," he said and kissed her forehead. Her smile turned into a grin and she punched him lightly in the chest.

"When did you become Mr. Romantic?" He shrugged and she sat up. "Do you want to try out that steamed shower?" She didn't have to ask him twice he was up and moving grabbing her hand and taking her down the hall.

Dean turned the shower on and Tiffany pulled her nighty off and Dean attacked her mouth with his. He pulled his shirt off and then continued assaulting her mouth. She moaned feeling his hands land on her breast and squeeze. She smiled while pushing him off of her and taking off her panties. She walked into the shower and let it drench her. She turned her head and smiled at him. He took off the rest of his clothes and came in behind her.

She felt his want and need for her run through her body. She moaned feeling him kiss her neck. His hands ran in front of her and cupped her breast. She moaned and felt him rub against her.

"Tiff, I want you so bad." She reached around her and grabbed his aching cock and started stroking him. He groaned and pushed more into her hand. She felt his one hand move down her stomach and towards her entrance. She felt him enter two fingers and she gasped. "Dean!" He bit her neck and then sucked on it leaving a mark on her neck. She felt both their pleasures which felt so amazing. She wanted more.

They heard knocking at the door. "You ever coming out of there?!" Sam thought it was only Dean in the shower. Dean and Tiffany pulled apart out of breath.

"What?" asked Dean and Tiffany started kissing his chest and he rolled his eyes in pleasure.

"Dean, a police call came in on the scanner!"

Tiffany let go his chest and Dean pouted. "Hold on!" He kissed her lips and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and then on his head. Tiffany couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her throat.

"Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on." Dean opened the door, letting the steam out.

"This shower is awesome," said Dean. Tiffany let out another chuckle and quickly covered her mouth.

"Is Tiffany in there?"

"Uh, maybe."

"Tell her to come out and help me pack the Impala." Sam wasn't even thinking.

"She's sort of indisposed right now."

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, oh, oh, right, ok…well hurry up."

Dean closed the door and got back in the shower. He pouted and she grinned at him. "Maybe later, now we clean."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean, Sam and Tiffany pull up to Lynda's house and get out. They approached Larry and saw Lynda's body bag on a stretcher. Tiffany wrapped her arms around herself feeling Larry's sadness come over her. She wanted to cry. It was horrible.

"Hello, you're, uh, back early," said Larry uneasy.

"Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood."

"What's going on?"

"You guys met, uh, Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?"

"The realtor," said Tiffany nodding.

"Well she, uh, passed away last night."

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"I'm still trying to find out. Identified the body for the police. Look I'm sorry this isn't a good time now."

"It's ok," said Tiffany.

"Excuse me," said Larry as he walked away.

"You know what we have to do right?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, get in that house," said Sam.

"See if we got a bug problem," said Tiffany shivering at the word bug.

A few minutes later, they climbed the fence and up the side of the house and through Lynda's bedroom window. They saw the outline of her dead body on the carpet.

"This looks like the place," said Dean as they walked over to it. Dean walked over to another part of the room and picks up a towel and he quickly drops it seeing it covered in dead spiders. "Tiff you aint gonna like this."

"What?"

"Spiders." Tiffany didn't even look and stayed where she was. "Spider boy?"

"Matt?" asked Sam. "Maybe."

"Guys can we get out of here?" asked Tiffany. "I really really really hate spiders."

They quickly went out of the house the same way they came and got back into the Impala. Dean started it and drove off. He stopped pulling over at the curb seeing Matt get off the bus and walking the opposite way of his house.

"Isn't his house that way?" asked Dean pointing in the opposite direction.

"Yup," said Sam.

"So where's he going?" The three of them got out of the car and began to follow Matt. After a few minute they find him in the woods, examining a grasshopper.

"Hey, Matt, remember me?" asked Sam.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Mat standing up.

"Well, we wanna talk to you," said Dean.

"You're not here to buy a house are you?" Both Dean and Tiffany shook their heads. "W-wait, you're not serial killers?" The three of them laughed.

"No, no, I think you're safe," said Sam.

"So, Matt, you sure know a lot about insects," said Dean.

"So?"

"Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?" asked Tiffany.

"I heard she died this morning."

"Mm, that's right, spider bites," said Dean.

"Matt, you tried to scare her with a spider," said Sam.

"Wait, you think I had something to do with that?"

"You tell us," said Dean. Tiffany grabbed his arm. She could feel Matt's emotions.

She shook her head at them. "No, it's not him. That's not what I felt earlier. He's too innocent."

"That tarantula was a joke. Anyway that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy."

"You know about those?" asked Sam.

"There is something going on here. I don't know what, but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something." Mat picked up his backpack and headed towards another area. The three of them followed.

"So if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out," said Sam.

"Believe me, I've tried. But uh Larry doesn't listen to me."

"Why not?"

"Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son."

Sam scoffed. "I hear you."

Tiffany felt a sharp pain from Sam. She held onto her heart and Dean looked at her. She just shook her head.

"You do?" asked Dean. Sam just gave him a look.

"Matt, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Well, don't sweat it because in two years, something great's gonna happen."

"What?"

"College, you'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad."

Tiffany now felt Dean's anger and he glanced at her knowing she could feel it. "What kind of advice is that? Kid should stick with his family." Sam sighed and glared at him.

"How much further, Matt?"

"We're close." Sam glared at Dean one more time before they continued walking. After a few moments they reached a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects can be heard among the trees. Tiffany stopped not wanting to get any closer but she felt something. The anger she felt when they first got there, it felt like she was being pulled by it wanting her to get closer.

"I've been keeping track of insect population. It's um part of an AP science class."

"You two are like peas in a pod," said Dean.

"What's been happening?"

"A lot. I mean form bees to earthworms, beetles, you name it. It's like they're congregating here."

"Why?' asked Dean.

"I don't know."

"What's that?" asked Sam pointing at a dark patch of grass a few feet away. They started to walk towards it but Tiffany pulled them back.

"Tiff?" She shook her head and started towards it. "Tiff you hate bugs." She didn't listen to Dean, not a word he was saying. She felt as if she was being pulled towards the dark patch. She could feel the anger getting worse as she walked towards it. She stopped and just stared at the patch where all the earthworms were. She fell to her knees and felt Dean by her side. "Sweetheart what is it?"

A tear fell from her eye. "I-I don't know, but it's so angry and so cold." Dean helped her up and let her lean on him. He stepped on a few and they fall into the ground, creating a hole. He had Tiffany stand by herself as he crouched to the ground and used a stick to poke around.

"There's something down there."

"Dean, don't," said Tiffany but he ignored her and reached his hand in threw the hole. Dean had a disgusting expression on his face the whole time his hand was down there. He finally felt something and brought it up from the hole. He showed what he had found to the three, a human skull covered in dirt and worms.

**SUPERNATURAL**

After meeting with the professor and Joe they walked out of the diner. "When did the gas company man die?" asked Sam.

"Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so Friday the twentieth," said Dean.

"March twentieth?" Dean nodded. "That's the spring equinox."

"The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals," said Tiffany.

"So every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land," said Sam.

"And on the sixth night, that's tonight."

"If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?"

"You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now!" said Dean as they got into the car.

"Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood," said Dean on the phone with Larry.

_God, really? How big?_

"Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe."

_And who is this again._

"Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power."

_Uh huh. Well the problem is I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?_

"Uh…" Dean panicked and hung up.

"Give me the phone," said Sam taking the phone from Dean and dialing a number.

_Hello?_

Matt, it's Sam.

_Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches!_

Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now ok?

_What, why?_

"Because something's coming."

_More bugs?_

"Yeah, a lot more."

_My dad doesn't listen in the best circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?_

"You've gotta make him listen ok?"

"Give me the phone," said Tiffany. She grabbed the phone from Sam. "Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth, they'll just think you're nuts.

_But he's my…_

"Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've got to go to the hospital ok?

_Yeah, yeah ok."_ They both hand up and Tiffany gives Dean back his phone.

After a good ten fifteen minutes they pulled up outside Larry's house. They see Larry look out the window. "Damn it, they're still here," said Dean.

"Get off my property before I call the cops," said Larry.

"Mr. Pike listen," said Sam.

"Dad, they're just trying to help," said Matt.

"Get in the house!" yelled Larry.

Matt looked at Tiffany, Sam and Dean. "I'm sorry, I told him the truth."

"We had a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?"

"Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late," said Sam.

"Yea, you mean before the biblical swarm," said Larry mockingly.

"Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think something' weird's going' on here?" asked Dean.

Look, I don't know who you are but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem."

"Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now."

"Dad, they're right ok? We're in danger!" said Matt.

"Matt, get inside! NOW!"

"No! Why don't you ever listen to me?!"

Tiffany fell to her knees feeling a huge headache come on. Dean crouched near her. "Sweetheart, baby, look at me." She wouldn't look at him. "Look at me! Come on! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with her?" asked Larry watching Tiffany rock back and forth holding her head.

"Dean…they're coming…they are so angry and all this fighting…"

"Look this land is cursed! People have died her. Now are you gonna really take that risk with your family?" asked Sam.

Dean looked around. "Every shut up!" They all went silent except for Tiffany's whimpers. "You hear it?" There was a loud buzzing noise getting louder.

"What the hell?" asked Larry. The fluorescent bug light on the porch begins to overheat with all the bugs dying in it.

"Alright, it's time to go. Larry get your wife," said Dean picking Tiffany up.

"Too late," said Tiffany as she glanced up at him with tears in her eyes from the pain.

"Guys," said Matt. They all look up at the sky. Millions of bugs are flying towards the house making the sky black.

"Oh my God," said Larry.

"We'll never make it," said Sam.

"Everybody in the house. Everybody inside! Go!" yelled Dean. They all rushed inside the house locking the door behind them. Dean was still holding.

"Ok, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?" asked Sam.

"No it's just us," said Larry.

Joanie walks into the hall. "Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?"

"Call 911." She looks at him like he's crazy and then at the others. "Joanie!"

"Ok." She walks over to the phone and picks it up and dials.

Dean puts Tiffany down on their couch. Tiffany felt powerless, hopeless and she didn't like it. "I need towels!"

"Uh in the closet." Dean nodded and kissed Tiffany's forehead running up to the closet.

Tiffany could hear all the commotion; she could feel the fears, worry, sadness and the anger from the Pikes to the angry spirits around them because of the cursed land. She rocked back and forth holding her head.

Dean walked up to her and picked her up. The windows and doors were covered in insects. The six of them watched, and waited for the next move.

"So what do we do now?" asked Larry.

"We try to outlast it, hopefully the curse will end at sunrise," said Sam.

"Hopefully?" Dean nodded and handed Tiffany over to Sam as he went into the kitchen searching for bug spray.

"Bug spray?" asked Joanie.

"Trust me," said Dean and he looked at Tiffany seeing how pale and sweaty she was getting. He wished he could do something to help her right now. She felt his worry and put a shaky hand on his shoulder to reassure him. There was a creaking noise coming from the fireplace.

"What's that?" asked Matt.

"The flue," said Sam.

"Alright, I think everybody needs to get upstairs. Larry take Tiffany…" There was a big crash and thousands of bugs come into the living room swarming them. Everyone screamed and tried to protect themselves. Dean used the lighter and bug spray to make a flare and the flames warded some of the bugs away. "Alright everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!" All six of them get upstairs to the attic. Sam sits Tiffany down next to the Pike family.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Matt.

"I can feel…feelings…I feel the fear in this…room and the anger…from the ones…that cursed…this place." It was getting hard for her to breath. It never was this bad. The family looked at each other and then back at her. She smiled weakly. "It's a horrible gift if you ask me." Sawdust started to fall from the ceiling and the buzz gets louder.

"Oh, God, what's that?" asked Joanie.

"Something's eating trough the wood," said Dean.

"Termites," said Matt.

"Alright everybody get back!" yelled Dean.

Sam picks up Tiffany and puts her in the furthest corner of the attic with the Pikes. He kisses her forehead and goes over to help Dean. The bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm the room. Sam and Dean try to patch up the hole but it only works for a second because then there are two more holes being chewed. Dean was trying to ward them off with the bug spray and nothing seems to keep these bugs away. Dean and Sam rush over to the corner desperately swatting the bugs away. Dean hovers over Tiffany's body protecting her as much as he could.

After a few minutes the sun starts to come up and the bugs start to leave through the holes in the ceiling. Dean looks at Tiffany seeing her color come back and she looks up at him. He smiles weakly at her and looks at Sam. He gets up and follows Sam to the hole and look out confused. The bugs disappeared in the sky.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"What no goodbye?" asked Dean. It has been a day since the bug incident and the three of them felt like saying goodbye to the Pikes before heading out.

"Good timing," said Larry. "Another hour and we'd have been gone." He shakes all three of their hands.

"For good?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, the developments been put on hold while government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again."

"You don't seem too upset about it."

"Well this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but," he looked over at his son seeing him carry out a box and puts it in the garbage. "Somehow I really don't care." Sam and Larry shared a smile and Sam walked over to Matt.

"How are you doing?" Larry asked Tiffany.

"So much better. I never want to feel like that again." The three of them laughed. Dean and Tiffany let Larry get back to packing and walk over to the car. Dean leans on it and brings Tiffany in for a hug.

"You scared me last night, you know that?" He whispered into her hair.

"Scared myself too."

Dean moved her a little to look at him. "We'll fight this together. You don't have to be along. You have me and Sam, especially me." She laughed. "We'll find a way for you to control the emotions. One way or another, ok?" She nodded and he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

She felt that tingling sensation and she smiled against his lips. "So, what is this?"

"What is what?" He smiled cheekily.

"You know what I mean, Winchester." He laughed and hugged her.

"You know what it means, sweetheart."

"I wanna hear you say it or no special treats for you." She teased and stood straight up in front of him.

He smirked. "That's playing dirty, baby." She smiled at him. "Ok." He playfully rolled his eyes and took her hands pulling her closer to him. He leaned his forehead on hers and said, "I do care about you, Tiff, have for a while now."

"That's all I needed to hear." She grinned and kissed his lips.

"Whoa, what am I missing?" asked Sam coming up and laughing.

Tiffany laughed. "Shot gun is what you're missing, sweetie." She got in the front seat and Dean closed the door. He leaned on it and noticed what Sam was watching.

"I wanna find dad," said Sam.

"Yeah, me too."

"Yeah bit I just…I want to apologize to him."

"For what?"

"All the things I said to him. He was just doing the best he could."

"Well, don't worry, we'll find him and then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes you guys will be at each other's throats." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, probably." They looked at the Pikes one last time. "Let's hit the road."

Sam gets in the back as Dean gets in the driver's seat. Tiffany and Dean share a smile as he starts the car up. She leans her head on the window and they all wave a last goodbye to Larry and Matt.

"So, when will I be in the loop about you two?" asked Sam leaning forward.

"What about us?" asked Tiffany playfully.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at her and she smiled. "Oh, Sam, you know I only have eyes for you." She kissed his cheek and the brothers laughed. He leaned back smiled at the two who were giving each other those googly eyes. He thought back to Jess remember the way they used to look at each other. He sighed and closed his eyes to take a very long nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, WizzieWoo123 April3604 and xxxkissesandcuddlesxxx!!! Oh yes, there will be lemons in later chapters =] we all love lemons. And more overprotective Dean will be after this chapter and you will see why at the end…**

Tiffany sat up quickly in bed and held her head. She could hear the crying and screaming from all over in her head. She could feel every emotion filling her up. She felt as if she would explode.

Dean opened his eyes at the sudden movement next to him and turned his head to Tiffany. He groaned at the agony she was in. He wanted to help her. The three of them were trying to help her, find a way for her to be able to escape these emotions but they found nothing. Dean was also worried about Sam he's still not sleeping well. Dean felt as if he had to be the rock that held them together but he felt his rock was crumbling around him not being able to help them.

Dean sat up and scooted next to her putting his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "They're getting worse," she whispered.

"I cannot only feel the emotions, but now I hear the screaming and yelling."

"From where?" He noticed the silence around them.

"I don't know." She shook her head and put herself in his lap. He held her tightly rocking her back and forth hoping to get her to fall asleep. Once he knew she was asleep he laid her down and kissed her head. He covered her up and said to himself, "What am I going to do with you?" He wanted so much to rip this power out of her and give it to himself so she didn't have to feel the pain anymore. He sighed and fell asleep.

The next day Dean was on Sam's laptop doing some research on new cases, Tiffany was making coffee and Sam was sitting on his bed with sketchpad. "Alright, I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali, its crew vanished." Tiffany walked over to him and handed him his cup. "Thanks babe." He winked at her and she sat across from him. He noticed how tired she was and wondered how many times she got up without waking him. "Uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas." He looked at Sam noticing he wasn't paying attention. "Hey! Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No, I'm listening. Keep going," said Sam. Tiffany and Dean exchanged a look. Dean took a sip of his coffee and went back to the laptop. "And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head, three times." Tiffany's eyebrows raised on that one and the two of them noticed Sam not even moving an inch. Hello, a man shot himself in the head, three times?! Who wouldn't double take on that one? "Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?"

"I've seen this," said Sam staring at the sketchpad.

"Seen what?" asked Dean and Tiffany. They watched as Sam got up from the bed and started to search through his duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Sam picked up a photo and was looking back forth between the picture and the sketchpad.

He looked up at Dean and Tiffany. "I know where we have to go next."

"Where?" asked Dean.

"Back home, back to Kansas."

Tiffany looked at Dean knowing that was a sore subject with him. Dean's face showed no emotion but Tiffany could feel the emotions brewing inside of him.

"Ok, random. Where'd that come from?"

Sam walked up to the table showing Dean a photo. Tiffany leaned over seeing a photo of John, Mary, Sam and Dean. Sam was a baby and Dean was a few years old. "Aright, this photo was taken in front our old house right? The house where mom died?"

"Yeah."

"And it didn't burn down right? I mean not completely they rebuilt it right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ok look this is going to sound crazy but…the people who live in our old house…I think they may be in danger."

"Sam, sweetie, why would you think that?" asked Tiffany eyeing his suspiciously. He was hiding something from them.

"Uh, it's just, look just trust me on this ok?" Sam walked away but Dean got up and followed him.

"Wait, whoa, whoa trust you?"

"Yeah." Sam turned around facing his brother. Tiffany felt a little uneasy. She knew Dean was feeling angry and Sam was hiding something. Tiffany never saw the brothers fight, like really fight before and she had a feeling she was going to witness one.

"Come on man that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Dean, if he doesn't want to talk about it, don't force him," said Tiffany.

Dean turned around and she felt his anger boiling down on her. "Stay out of it." Tiffany sighed loudly and got up taking the paper with her and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?!"

"You told me stay out of it; I'm staying out of it!" She opened the door and felt the cold air hit her legs. She was wearing her silk shorts and button down pajama shirt and a robe.

"Dressed like that?!" She slammed the door. Dean growled in anger telling himself to deal with her later. He turned back to Sam. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

Sam sighed. "I have these nightmares."

Dean nodded. "I've noticed."

"And sometimes…they come true."

Dean looked at him stunned and blinked a couple times. He thought about Tiffany all over again. "Come again?"

"Look, Dean…I dreamt about Jessica's death…for days before it happened."

Dean sighed rubbing his face remembering that's how it started with Tiffany and now look at her. She's not even sleeping and it became worse, she feels instead of sees. He sat down on the bed. "Why didn't you say anything when you knew about Tiffany's so called gift?"

"I just thought it was a coincidence."

"Coincidence? Damn it Sam. Look at her! Look what it has done to her! What if it happens to you?! Maybe with you, it was just a dream." He could only hope. He doesn't know if he can take another loved one being hurt.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

Dean clapped his hands together shaking his head. "I don't know."

Sam sat down across from him. "What do you mean you don't know Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica and Tiffany's mom!"

"Alright, just slow down, would ya?" Dean stood up and started to pace the room. He looked at the door and opened it. He saw Tiffany sitting on the curb. "Get in here, you need to hear this."

"Oh, now, I'm included I feel special." She stood up and brushed passed him. Ok, so he couldn't feel emotions like her but knew she was mad at him. He closed the door and turned back to Sam. "First you tell me you got the Shining? Just like Tiffany." Tiffany's head quickly turned to Sam. "And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home?" Tiffany felt Dean's heartache and she put her hand against hers and started breathing heavily as if she was going to cry. "Especially when…"

"When what?" asked Sam.

Dean had tears in his eyes. "When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?"

"Look, Dean," said Sam softly. "We have to check this out. Just to make sure."

"I know we do."

Sam walked into the bathroom and closed the door and Tiffany felt tears fall down her cheeks feeling Dean's heartache. The room was silent. Dean turned around and noticed the tears. "Another headache?"

"No," she whispered softly. She looked up at him and into his eyes. By the look in her eyes, he understood. She felt him. She felt his ache and weak spot. She got up from the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hesitantly wrapped his around her waist and she kissed his neck tenderly. "You'll be ok."

On the way to Kansas Sam informed Tiffany everything he had said to Dean back in the motel room. "What I don't understand is why it went after my mom," said Tiffany. She was leaning on the front seat. "We didn't know each other; we had no connection back then. It may be the thing that killed Jessica and your mom but it may not be the thing that killed mine."

Dean finally broke his silence. "That's why we're going to find out what it is." Dean pulled up outside their old house. The three of them looked at it and Tiffany felt a rush of good and bad emotions run through her from the two men up front.

"You gonna be alright man?" asked Sam.

"Let me get back to you on that," said Dean. They got out of the car and headed towards the house. The house seemed to tower over them. "Do you feel anything?"

Tiffany shook her head. "No, I feel nothing."

Dean nodded and knocked on the door. A blond answers and Sam seemed to be shocked. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal…" started Dean.

"I'm Sam Winchester; this is my brother Dean and his girlfriend Tiffany." And for once that alias was true, she was Dean's girlfriend. Tiffany thought that was weird. After a few weeks it finally hit her, she was Dean's girlfriend. "We used to live here. You know, we were just wondering if we could see the old place."

"Winchester? Yeah, that's so funny. You know I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" asked Dean feeling anxious to want to see them. Jenny nodded and stepped aside.

"Come in." The three of them walked in. Jenny led them into the kitchen. A little girl was at the table doing what looked like homework and a toddler was in a playpen.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" yelled the little boy jumping up and down. Tiffany couldn't help but giggle at the boy. Dean glanced at her seeing her face and felt something inside him. Tiffany didn't know if she was giggling because she could feel the little boy's innocence and joy or if it was something else.

"That's Richie. He's kind of a juice junkie." Jenny took a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to Ritchie. "But hey at least he won't get dirty." She walked over to the little girl. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean and Tiffany. Sam and Dean used to live here."

"Hi," said Sari. Dean waved and Tiffany smiled.

"Hey Sari," said Sam.

"So you just moved in?" asked Dean.

"Yeah from Wichita."

"You got family here or…?"

Tiffany felt a sting of pain hit her head from Jenny. She was remembering something or someone and it was upsetting her. "No, I just, uh…needed a fresh start that's all. So new town, new job…I mean as soon as I find one. New house."

"So how you liking it so far?" asked Sam.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here." Dean smiled weakly at her. "But this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly."

"Oh, that's too bad. What else?" asked Dean.

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement. I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain."

Dean shook his hands not being offended. "No, have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom?" asked Sari. Jenny knelt down next to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here?"

Tiffany and Dean exchanged a confused look. "What Sari?" asked Tiffany.

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh no baby, there was nothing in their closets." She turned to Sam and Dean grinning. "Right?

"Right, no, no of course not," said Sam.

"She had a nightmare the other night."

"I wasn't dreaming," said Sari and looked at the three of them. "It came into my bedroom and it was on fire." Sam and Dean looked at the little girl shocked.

The three of them said goodbye to Jenny and walked out of their old house. Tiffany looked back at the house hoping to get a feeling but nothing. She didn't know if she should be glad about that or scared.

"You hear that? A figure on fire," said Sam.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah, and you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of malevolent spirit."

"Then it can't be the thing that killed my mom." They stopped beside the car. Dean and Sam gave her a sorry look. "Malevolent spirits stay in one place and one place only, but it could have been the thing that killed yours…but Jessica…I don't know."

"Well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true," said Dean.

"Well forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will."

"I mean now."

"And how you gonna do that huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Tiffany shrugged and looked at Dean. He was always the one with the plan.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean pulled up at a gas station and said, "We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

Sam sighed. "We'd try to figure out what we were dealing with. We'd dig into this history of the house."

"Exactly except this time we already know what happened."

"Yeah but how much do we know? I mean how much do you actually remember?"

"About that night you mean?" Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Tiffany and she gave him a reassuring smile feeling his pain of that night.

"Yeah."

"Not much, I remember the fire…the heat." He bit the inside of his cheek thinking. "And then I carried you out the front door."

"You did?" Sam asked surprised.

"You never knew that?"

Sam shook his head and Tiffany grinned. No one Dean is so protective of Sam. "No."

"And well you know dad's story as well as I do. Mom was…was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her." Tiffany shook remembering the same story that her uncle had told her.

"And he never had a theory what did it?"

Dean sighed. "If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."

"Ok, so if we're gonna figure out what's going on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah, we'll talk to dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

The car was silent until Sam spoke up. "Does this feel like just another job to you?"

"I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." Dean got out and Tiffany watched him walk off. She knew he wasn't going to use the bathroom, she could feel his pain and all she wanted to do was comfort him. She opened the door and got out. Sam didn't say anything. She followed where Dean was and saw him hang up his phone. She tapped his shoulder gently and he turned around. She saw the tears in his eyes and she felt his pain. She bit her bottom lip as he whipped his face and eyes. She didn't care if he would push her away for this but she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She knew he didn't like to be in a weakened condition like this in front of someone. She was surprised to feel his arms wrap around her.

"I'm right here babe." She leaned up and kissed his cheek knowing how hard this was for him.

**SUPERNTURAL**

The three of them ended up at Guenther's Auto Repair. John's last normal job he ever had.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, we used to a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be uh…22 years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them," said Tiffany.

"Oh, we what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well whatever you remember, you know whatever sticks out in your mind," said Dean.

"Well, he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. And uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing. But oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."

"But that was before the fire?" asked Sam

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?" asked Sam.

"No not at first. I think he was in shock."

"Right, but eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh he wasn't thinking straight. He said something caused the fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" asked Dean.

"Nothing did it. It was an accident, an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help, but…"

"But what?" asked Tiffany.

"Oh he just got worse and worse."

"How?" asked Dean.

"Oh he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?"

The owner scoffed. "No."

The three of them nodded and thanked the owner for his time. "Did dad ever mention anything about a palm reader?" asked Sam.

Dean shook his head. "No."

Sam walked over to the payphone that was next to the car and opened up the phone book. "Alright so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's uh…" Sam laughed and shook his head. "There's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley…"

Dean quickly looked at Sam. "Wait, wait, Missouri Mosely?"

"What?"

"That's a psychic?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I guess so." Dean opened the back door and pulled out John's journal.

"In dad's journal…here look at this. First page, first sentence, read that." Dean handed Sam the book and Tiffany and him read it.

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth," said Sam reading it.

"I always thought he meant the state." Tiffany glanced at Dean and then back at the book.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them found themselves sitting on a couch in Missouri's house. A door opened and Missouri Moseley was escorting a man out the house. "Alright, there. Don't worry about a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." The man thanked her and she closed the door behind him. "Whew. Poor bastard, his woman is cold banging the gardener." Tiffany let out a little laugh.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well? Sam, Dean and Tiffany, come on already, I aint got all day." She left the room and the three of them followed her. "Well let me look at ya." She laughed looking the boys. Tiffany leaned against the wall watching. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She pointed at Dean. "And you were one goody looking kid too." Dean glared at her and Tiffany couldn't help but laugh again while Sam smirked. "Sam." She grabbed his hand. "Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. Tiffany scrunched her face feeling something, feeling someone close by but she couldn't put her finger on the feeling. It felt so familiar. She went to look behind a wall when Missouri grabbed her hand.

"My poor child." Tiffany looked at her confused. "You have the gift of empathy." She shook her head. "The headaches are getting worse aren't they? You haven't been able to find a way to beat it." It was Tiffany's turn to shake her head. Her eyes were glued on Missouri's. She caressed her face and led her into the room and had her sit as the boys followed. Dean grabbed Tiffany's hand.

"Boy, you better respect her!" said Missouri looking at Dean. "So your father…he's missing.

Sam nodded. "How'd you all that?"

"Well, you were just thinking it just now." Sam raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Well where is he? Is he ok?" asked Dean.

"I don't know."

"Don't know? Well you're supposed to be a psychic right?"

Boy you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air." Dean leaned back. "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table I'm a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything!" yelled Dean.

"But you were thinking about it." Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam smiled. Tiffany squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Awe that's sweet," said Missouri looking at Tiffany.

"So our dad…when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading, a few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" asked Dean.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And you could?" asked Sam.

Missouri shook her head. "I…"

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but it was evil." The brothers glanced at each other. "So you think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely."

"I don't understand."

"What?" asked Tiffany leaning forward. She wanted to know more, she was very interested in this Missouri lady. For some reason felt at peace with her. She felt no one else's emotions but her own and she hasn't felt that way in a long time.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?"

"I don't know but dad going missing and Jessica dying and not this house all happening at once…it just feels like something's starting," said Sam.

"That's a comforting though," said Dean glancing at Sam.

"Why don't we take a ride over?" asked Missouri and the three of them nodded. The four of them got into the Impala. Missouri looked at Tiffany and grabbed her hand. "My dear, is it really that hard to control them?" Tiffany looked down at their hands and nodded. "There are ways being able to control them but it takes a long time if you want to do it right." Tiffany glanced at the rear view mirror having the feeling of being watched and looked straight into Dean's eyes.

She looked back at Missouri. "I would do anything to be able to control them so I can have my life back." Missouri nodded and let go of her hand.

It took them a few minutes to get to Jenny's house. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Jenny opened the door and Tiffany could feel her fear. "Sam, Dean, Tiffany what are you doing here?"

"Hey Jenny, this is our friend Missouri," said Sam as Missouri walked in front of them.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know for old time's sake," said Dean.

"You know this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

"Listen Jenny it's important." Missouri smacked Dean on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break; can't you see she's upset? Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." Dean looked at her shocked and Tiffany chuckled at his face.

"About what?" asked Jenny.

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us just a little." Jenny looks at them unsure but lets them in. Missouri leads the three of them into Sari's room.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it," said Missouri.

"Why?" asked Sam

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Sam glanced at the ceiling while Missouri looked around the room. Dean pulled out his EMF meter. "That an EMF?"

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Pff, amateur." Dean glared at her nudged Sam and Tiffany showing them that the EMF is beeping frantically. "I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this aint the thing that took your mom."

"Wait are you sure?" She nodded. "How do you know?" asked Sam.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's something different." She turned to Tiffany. "Can't you feel it?"

"Tiff…don't…" said Dean. She looked between Dean and Missouri. Missouri wanted her to use her power and Dean didn't want her too. She bit her lip and nodded at Missouri. She closed her eyes and touched the wall. She felt anger and cold like back in Oklahoma go through her and she bent over. Dean rushed to her side. He looked at Missouri angry. "She can't use her power, it hurts her too."

Sam looked at Missouri. "What is it?" Dean helped Tiffany back up and she felt dizzy.

"Not it." Missouri opened the closet. "Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?" asked Dean still holding Tiffany.

"They're here because of what happened to your family," said Tiffany. Missouri nodded.

"You see all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes wounds get infected," said Missouri.

"I don't understand," said Sam.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit."

"There is. I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well one things for damn sure, nobody's dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?" Dean looked at Tiffany and she looked into his eyes. Seeing and feeling the anger dwell within him from this case and her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

They were back at Missouri's house sitting around her table. There were different herbs and roots on top of it. "So what is all this stuff anyway?" asked Tiffany. She wanted to know, she had to know.

"Angelica Root, Van Van Oil, Crossroad Dirt, a few other odds and ends," said Missouri smiling at her.

"Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?" asked Dean now standing next to Tiffany and putting his arm around her.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east and west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punching holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna love that."

"She'll live."

"And this'll destroy the spirits?" asked Sam.

"It should, it should purify the house complete. We'll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get bad." Tiffany grimaced and felt a reassuring squeeze on her side from Dean, knowing he won't let her out of his sight during this one, even if she was kicking and screaming.

"Look," said Jenny walking outside with her kids. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone."

"Just take your kids to the movies or something and it'll be over by the time you get back." Jenny nodded still unsure and walked to her car. Missouri closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

Tiffany and Dean took the downstairs and started to put holes into the walls. "If this was my house you guys were doing this too, I would surely make you replaster everything," said Tiffany banging on the wall. A hole appeared and Dean chuckled throwing the herbs in. They walked to the last room, the kitchen, and Dean starts to hit the wall. Behind them a drawer starts to open on its own. Tiffany turned around hearing the noise and sees a knife staring straight at her. She gasped and pulled Dean down as it hurled itself at them and into the cabinet. Dean quickly throws the herbs in the hole and grabbed Tiffany's hand and they ran upstairs to Sam. They find Sam with a cord wrapped around his neck.

"Sam!" yelled Dean.

He and Tiffany run over to him and try to get the cord off but it's stuck. It won't even budge. Sam is gasping for air and Dean lets go. Tiffany keeps trying and Dean turns around and kicks a hole in the wall. He throws the herb inside and a blinding white light leaves the room. Dean went back over to Sam and Tiffany who is unraveling the cord from Sam's neck. Dean pulled Sam up into a fierce hug and Tiffany felt relief flow through her and she smiled at the brothers.

The three of them walked back down stairs into the kitchen where Missouri was waiting.

"You sure this is over?" asked Tiffany looking around the kitchen.

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" She looks at Tiffany and then at Sam seeing the same look on both their faces.

"Never mind," said Tiffany smiling weakly.

'It's nothing, I guess," said Sam. They look over to see Jenny entering the house.

"Hello? We're home," said jenny. She looked around the kitchen shocked. "What happened?"

"Hi, sorry, um, we'll pay for all of this," said Sam. Dean looked at him confused.

"Don't worry, Dean's gonna clean up this mess," said Missouri and Dean looked at them shocked and not moving. "Well, what are you waiting for boy? Get the mop." Dean started to walk away. "And don't cuss at me!" Dean walked away muttering under his breath. Tiffany and Sam exchanged an amused look.

After Dean was done cleaning up with a little help from Sam and Tiffany the four of them, including Missouri left. After dropping Missouri off Tiffany was getting a little worried something in that house still didn't seem right and she could feel Sam feeling the same thing.

"Let's go back," said Sam and Tiffany at the same time.

"What? Where?" asked Dean looking at the both of them confused.

"To Jenny's," said Tiffany. Dean shook his head.

"I am tired as hell, why would we go back?"

Tiffany bit her bottom lip. "Trust us Dean, please. Something just didn't feel right. Please." She knew Dean couldn't deny her from anything and quickly turned back around to go to Jenny's. "What are you two now? The psychic twins?"

Dean pulled up outside of her house and they waited. They waited for anything weird to happen. Dean yawned. "Alright, so tell me again, what are we still doing here?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "I-We just have a bad feeling."

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."

"Yeah, well, probably," said Tiffany. "But we both want to make sure, that's all."

"Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now, next to my teddy bear." He had a smirk on his face and Tiffany rolled her eyes. He slid down his seat and closed his eyes. Sam looked up at Jenny's window and sees her screaming.

"Dean! Tiff! Look!" The three of them rush out of the car towards the house.

"Tiff stay here and wait till we get the family out!" yelled Dean and she nodded. After a few minutes Dean came out with Jenny. They stared at the empty door, the blackness inside the house waiting for Sam to come out with her kids. Dean grabbed Tiffany's hand. He seemed to always grab her hand whenever he felt nervous or even a little scared. Finally the kids came running out and Dean had a flashback of him carrying Sammy out.

Dean knelt down to Sari. "Sari, where's Sam?"

Sari who was crying said, "He's inside. Something's got him." Dean and Tiffany both panicked and looked at the front door to see it slam shut.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and hands Tiffany the rifle and he grabbed the ax. The two of them run to the door and Dean starts to chop away at it. Finally Dean makes a big enough hole for him and Tiffany to squeeze in.

"Sam? Sam!" yelled Dean as he and Tiffany ran through towards him. The two of them look at the fire figure standing a few feet away and Tiffany raised the gun.

"No!" yelled Sam. "Don't! Don't!"

"What? Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

The three of them look back at the fire figure and the fire started to vanish. When the fire disappeared they saw Mary Winchester standing in front of them. She looked exactly the same as she did the night she died. Dean's expression went from hard, stern, killing machine to soft, innocent, and vulnerable in one second. Tiffany looks between the three and lowers her gun. She's only seen pictures of Mary and the pictures didn't do her justice. She was beautiful, so beautiful; no wonder John Winchester was so in love with her.

"Mom?" asked Dean softly and Tiffany could feel his heart breaking. Mary smiled at him and glanced at Tiffany still smiling. Dean looked at Tiffany and back at his mother, looking into her eyes. He knew why he cared about Tiffany so much; her eyes reminded him of his mothers. They were soft and kind and showed how much she cared about him.

"Dean," said Mary. Tears started to form in Deans eyes. Mary walks away and looks at Sam. Dean never takes his eyes off of her. "Sam." Sam smiled weakly at her and started to cry. He sees his mothers smile fade. "I'm sorry."

Sam sniffed. "For what?" She looked at him sadly and walked away from them. She looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house and let go of my son!" Mary burst into flames. When the fire is all around her it reaches the top of the ceiling and disappears. The force that held Sam to the wall released him. He walked over to Dean and the two of them looked at each other stunned.

"Now it's over," said Sam putting a hand on Deans shoulder and he looked at Tiffany and nodded.

The next morning, Tiffany came out of the house with Missouri seeing Sam sitting on the step and Dean getting pictures from Jenny. She smiled and went to see Dean when Missouri caught her hand.

"Child, I have a proposal for you."

Tiffany looked back at her confused. "What is it?"

"I know how you can control those emotions and the voices."

Tiffany grinned. "Really? How? Tell me please."

Missouri glanced at Dean who was leaning on the car waiting for her and Sam. She frowned and Tiffany's brightened and excited face faded. "You're going to have to leave the boys in order to do this. Stay with me for a few weeks, I can help." Tiffany bit her lip and looked over at Dean with a sad expression. She's been with him for so long, she didn't know if she could do it and since they started their relationship. "I know it's going to be hard to leave him, but what seems unfair for him is fair for you." Tiffany looked away from Dean and back at Missouri and nodded. She walked down the steps and towards Dean.

"You ready munchkin?" he asked slightly happy. Tiffany looked back at Missouri who was now talking to Sam.

"No," she said turning back to him.

"What?"

"Dean…I'm staying." He looked at her confused. "Missouri said she could help me. She can help me control these emotions." She felt disappointed, anger and heartbreak coming from him. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"Don't give me that crap! Why can't she just tell you what to do?!"

Tiffany looked at him stunned because he was yelling at her. "Because she needs to teach me herself! She said it's going to be a long process! You said that we will do whatever it takes to get me through this, this seems to be the only option we have!"

"Yeah, _we_, Tiffany, _we_! As in me and you! Now, you're running off without me! Leaving me."

Tiffany stepped forward to touch him but he backed away and she felt hurt at this. "Dean, I'm not leaving you, I'll come back…"

"Don't bother." He brushed passed her opened the trunk and threw her stuff on the curb and then walked towards the driver's side of the car.

"Dean, don't leave like this!" She felt tears filling her eyes and Dean ignored it. He felt abandoned again. First his brother leaves him for college, then his dad leaves him without a trace and now Tiffany is leaving him! He can't take this abandonment anymore!

"Let's go Sam!" he yelled and didn't even look at Tiffany. She backed up, back on the side walk. Dean got in the car and Sam walked over. Sam looked at Tiffany wondering why she wasn't moving then saw her bag and her eyes. He had totally missed something.

"Don't you boys be strangers now," said Missouri walking up to them and putting her hands on Tiffany's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"We won't," said Sam softly and looking at Tiffany's tear streaked face. Sam got in and the Impala pulled away fast.

"Come on sweetheart," said Missouri softly helping Tiffany grab her bags. "Don't worry sweetheart, he has a temper but he cares about you, I know you can sense that, he won't be mad for long." Tiffany didn't say anything, her heart was breaking, and she knew Dean Winchester would eventually break her heart.

"That boy…" started Missouri as she walked into the other room. Tiffany slowly followed her. "He has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." Tiffany looked up quickly to find John Winchester sitting on the couch in the other room.

"Mary's spirit, do you really think she saved the boys?" he asked not even looking up.

"I do." John nodded sadly and twisted the wedding ring on his finger and finally looked up at Tiffany and smiled at her but it faded seeing her tear stricken face. "John Winchester, I could slap you! Why don't you go talk to your children?"

John felt tears filling his eyes. "I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see them. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth." Tiffany saw John and Missouri share a look. John looked back at Tiffany and with a weak smile he said, "What did Dean do now?"

**ANOTHER AN: So do you all hate me for that break up?!??! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the others. It doesn't have too much of Tiffany and John but you see it in this chapter. Hope you like, if I get more reviews, another chapter will be up today =] Thanks for the reviews wizziewoo123, Mrs Mac McDowell, xxkissesandcuddlesxx and april3604. Glad you all are still interested in it =]**

Dean sat straight up breathing heavily from the nightmare he had. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. "Damn it, Dean, it was just a dream, keep yourself together," he muttered to himself. He looked to his left and saw Sam sleeping peacefully. He lied back down and felt someone staring at him. He turned his head to the right and there was Tiffany smiling at him. He jumped almost falling off the bed. She laughed sitting up. She was wearing a black lacey nighty that pushed up her breast and it ended at the middle of her thigh. Her hair was longer and she seemed happy. "Hi, Dean. Did I scare you?"

"What? What the hell are you doing here?" Last time he saw her, he told her to never come back and after he said it he regretted it and hoped she would come back to him. That was over a month ago.

She shook her head laughing. "I'm not really here."

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"I'm here." She pointed to his head.

"So you're saying this is a dream? And I'm basically talking to myself."

"Dream, yeah, talking to yourself, no."

"I am so confused." He leaned on the headboard and she sat on her knees and tilted her head looking at him. She looked amazing.

"We are in your head Dean. Something Missouri taught me. She's taught me a lot." She crawled up to Dean. "This is the first time I'm using it. Thought I'd come visit you, see what you're dreaming about. I must say I was disappointed. I thought I'd be seeing a wet dream." He smirked and he reached his hand out to touch her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into. She felt real, but he knew it was only his mind and hers together. He traced her lips with his thumb. He sat up getting closer to her and pulled her into him. He held her tightly against him. "God, I missed you."

Tiffany smiled to herself and turned her head to look at him. "I missed you too."

"How come you feel so real?"

She sat up and smiled at him. "Because it sort of is, it's really hard to explain, but it's part of my powers."

"The emotions, are you still feeling them?"

She shook her head biting her bottom lip. "Not as bad, but she helped me control them. I can push them in the back of my mind and they disappear. I can also control who I want to feel now and block out everyone else."

"No more headaches?" She shook her head. _Enough serious talk_, thought Dean, _she's here to see you, take advantage of the situation, you don't know when the next time you'll see her._ "Nice outfit."

He saw a blush rise in her cheeks. "I thought you'd like it. I saw it in a Victoria Secret catalog and thought you would like it. So I thought myself in this outfit here with you." She caressed his cheek feeling the stubble on her hand and she smiled.

"You look great." He wasn't lying she did.

"Thanks." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He couldn't believe she was sitting next to him again holding her hand in his and she was back to normal like she used to be. He looked down at her arm noticing a scar. "Tiff? What is that?" She looked down at her arm forgetting about the scars and looked back at him smiling weakly. "You didn't…?"

"No, no, I didn't do this, it was a hunt." She bit her bottom lip knowing what was coming.

"You were on a hunt? By yourself?! Tiff, what were you thinking?!" He was getting angry.

"I was doing it before I met you, what's the difference?"

"Difference? Tiff why didn't you come back to Sam and I?"

"You told me to stay away."

"But yet you can invade the privacy in my head?!"

Tiffany sighed knowing she couldn't tell him the truth, she wasn't allowed, she made a promise and stuck with it. "I'm sorry…"

"I am tired of people saying they are sorry to me. Just…leave."

Tiffany glanced up at him with hurt eyes and then back down at the comforter. She slowly pulled herself from his mind and Dean stared as she disappeared in front of him. "Tiff?" He put his hand in the space her body occupied and then banged his head on the headboard. "Why am I such an idiot?!"

Tiffany opened her eyes and looked around the motel room she was in. She sat there and sighed. He was still angry with her. She thought maybe him seeing her would change his mind, guess not. Tiffany heard the door open and looked over to see John Winchester coming in with dinner.

"Burgers and fries," said John smiling at her. "How are your mind exercises coming along?"

"Good." She hopped off the bed and grabbed a burger and sat at the table.

"How's Dean?"

Tiffany quickly glanced at him and he laughed. "I know that's who you would visit. He's the only one, next to Sam, that I know you would visit." Tiffany nodded feeling like a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "So how is he?"

"Still pissed at me."

"That's Dean always holding grudges." Tiffany frowned and John patted her back. "You'll be ok sweetheart. You have me for now." Tiffany smiled a little, but John wasn't the same as Dean. "Tomorrow is going to be big, are you sure you're up for something like that?"

Tiffany nodded. "Yes, sir. I am. I want to know why all of this is happening. I need to know why a demon killed my mother."

John found out a week ago that a demon had been the reason for her mother and Mary's death. They just never found out why and tomorrow they will. They are summoning a demon and trapping it and then threatening to exorcise it to get information.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany just finished up with the summoning spell and looked up at John. He was standing there wearing a black coat and holy water in his hand. The room they were in was covered with Devils Traps and other binding symbols. The demon could get in but he can't get out. It was quiet and Tiffany put the book down she was reading from.

The quiet didn't last long though; there was loud thumping coming from above them. Tiffany and John glanced up at the ceiling; dust from the ceiling was falling with every step.

"It's just trying to scare us, weaken us," said John. "Don't let it." Tiffany nodded still staring at the ceiling. The door on their right opened up and a tall man with dark hair came in grinning from ear to ear. He didn't notice the symbols yet but once he did it was too late.

"What do you think you're doing Winchester?" asked the demon. "Trap me?"

"Just need some answers," said John.

"Well, you forgot one thing about these Devil Traps John. My powers can work within them and you're in them." He whipped out his hand and Tiffany went flying into the wall. John stood their emotionless, he didn't panic, John never panicked in situations like this, it showed weakness. Tiffany fell to the ground and lied there "unconscious." She heard the demon walking up to John, tauntingly. "Now what John? Did you think you had it all planned out? You're getting old for this job." Tiffany glanced up and the demons back was facing her. She looked at the bottle of holy water near her. She grabbed it and slowly started to move towards the demon as he still taunted John. John's eyes never left the demons. Once Tiffany was a foot away she opened the bottle and threw the holy water on the demon. He screamed and John started saying the exorcism making the demon weak. Tiffany grabbed the rope and started tying the demon to a chair. The demon cried out. "Stop! What do you want?" This was such a weak demon.

"Answers," said John as he walked around the demon.

"Why did it choose my son and Tiffany?"

The demon laughed shaking his head. "They were special. They were picked a long time ago before they were even born."

"Why?" The demon just kept laughing and Tiffany grabbed some salt and poured it down his throat. The demon screamed and started shaking. The demon spit out the salt and Tiffany grabbed his face making him look at her.

"Why did it kill our mothers?"

"They got in the way. They tried saving you, thinking he was going to hurt you."

"What did he want?!"

The demon smirked and Tiffany went to hit him but John held her arm pulling her away. "He's breaking you down." John turned back to the demon eyeing him up.

"Why are they so special?"

"They came from strong families, you two and the others…"

"What others?"

"The children like you and Sam. There's going to be more."

"Who did this to us?" asked Tiffany walking up to him. "How did he do this?"

The demon smirked up at them. "With blood." Tiffany stumbled back a little and the demon laughed. "There's demon blood running through those veins of yours and Sam's."

John twitched a little and glanced at Tiffany who showed no emotions in her face, nothing. He couldn't tell if she was in shock or if she was still trying to comprehend what the demon had told her.

"What's his name?" asked John.

"If I tell you will you let me go?"

John didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Tiffany looked at John. "If we let him go, he may try to come after us…" John put his hand up making her stop talking.

"Be a good little obedient bitch," said the demon chuckling. "Listen to John." John punched the demon in the face.

"Don't call her that! Now tell me the fucking demons name!"

The demon looked up at him and grinned. "His name is…" The demon stopped and looked around. His breath started to come out heavier and heavier.

"His name?! What is his name?!" yelled John shaking the demon. The demon started twitching and then screamed as the black smoke came out of his mouth. John stepped back and watched as the black smoke disappeared.

"John what happened?" asked Tiffany looking at him.

John stared at the body that the demon had come out of. "I think whoever did this to you and Sam was listening in and took the other demon back to hell."

Tiffany looked around expecting to see another demon appear. "Can we get out of here then just in case it decides to show up and we're not ready for it?" John nodded and the two of them grabbed their stuff and headed to his truck. The drive, wherever they were going now, was silent.

"Tiffany." Tiffany looked up from the window to John. He was staring at the road not taking his eyes off of it. "What happened tonight, what that demon said about you and Sam, you must not repeat not even to Sam or Dean, especially Sam. You got that."

Tiffany nodded her head. "Yes, sir. I swear I won't."

"I don't think of you and Sam any different knowing what's running through your veins."

Tiffany grimaced and John finally looked at her once they stopped at a red light. "Don't you think that you're different either. You're the same girl you were back when Dean and I first met you. Nothing has changed."

"I just want to know why, why the demon had put his blood into us?"

"Well," said John looking back at the road and seeing the light turn green. "All we know is that the demon said you two came from strong families. I'm not too sure what that meant but we'll figure it out." Tiffany nodded. "I've been reading about this…this gun. It's called the Colt."

Tiffany snickered. "The Colt?"

"Yeah, it supposedly can kill anything, even a demon." Tiffany looked back at him. John had determination in his face and she used to see that look same look in Deans when he wanted something so bad. "Don't mention that to the boys either."

Tiffany smirked at John. "There are a lot of things that you want to keep from them John Winchester."

"It's for everyone's sake that we do. It's best if only a few know a secret them the secret won't accidently be spilt. Get what I'm saying kid?"

"Yeah, I do." Tiffany looked out the window. There was no way she was going to tell Dean about the demon blood in her, what if, what if he never liked her again because of it? What if he looked at her differently? As a freak? As evil? Evil that he must hunt down and kill.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany woke up to see John speeding down the road. "Whoa, John, what's going on?"

"I think the boys are in trouble. They may have found the demon."

"What? Where?"

"Chicago."

It took the two of them 2 hours to get there and by the time they got there it was around eleven at night. They pulled up to the warehouse Dean had told John in the voicemail.

"Something doesn't seem right," said John looking at it. He turned to Tiffany. "Feel anything strange?"

Tiffany opened her mind to the warehouse and towards the inside of the warehouse. She could fear and anger, the boys. "The boys…they're in trouble, but…there's something else in there with them…it's…wait…" The two of them heard glass breaking and looked up to see a girl falling out of the window. Tiffany felt her breathing get heavier. "For their sake I hope that was the bad guy." Tiffany looked at John and he was smirking.

John put the truck in drive and Tiffany looked at him confused. "Wait, aren't you going to see them?" Tiffany looked back at the warehouse as they pulled away from it.

"Yeah, but not here." He smiled at her and he pulled up to the hotel the boys were staying at. John got out of the truck and looked back at Tiffany. "Are you coming?"

"In a little bit." John nodded and Tiffany looking back at the building. After a few minutes she heard the Impala pulling up. She looked behind her and sunk down in the seat. She could hear the boys talking and she took the chance to glance at them walking into the hotel. She missed them, so much. They were her only family next to her uncle who she hasn't talked to in so many months. Tiffany sighed and closed her eyes but that's when she felt it, she felt something close by, something evil.

Tiffany opened the door and got out. The wind started to pick up blowing her hair behind her. Something was coming. Tiffany ran into the hotel and up the stairs where she heard yelling. She skipped a few steps as she ran up. She opened the door to see the boys thrown against the wall and John on the floor screaming in pain.

"Tiffany the light!" yelled John. Sam and Dean looked over to see Tiffany in the doorway.

"Tiffany?!" yelled Dean confused. What was she doing here?! Tiffany went through Sam's duffel bag and grabbed a flare and lit it up. There was a scream and the boys dropped. Sam ran to his father and Tiffany helped Dean up. "What are you…doing here?" Dean asked as she let him lean on her as the four of them walked out of the hotel.

The four of them walked into the alley where they parked the truck and the Impala. Tiffany let go of Dean knowing he was fine now and stepped away from him. He glanced at her and then back at John. "Are you two…?"

"She's been helping me track the demon as she exercises her powers," said John looking at the three of them.

Dean looked at Tiffany. "So you weren't hunting alone you were with my dad the whole time. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told her not to. She took an order and did it," said John and Dean looked back at him.

Sam came back over to them after putting the duffel bag in the backseat. "Alright, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back."

"Wait, wait. Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us," said Dean. Tiffany looked between the three men.

Sam looked confused at Dean. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You boys, you're beat to hell," said John looking at them. He didn't want them to go on their own.

"We'll be alright," said Dean.

"Dean we should stick together. We'll go after those demons…"

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's, he's stronger without us around." Dean glanced at Tiffany as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. John looked at her and back at Dean.

"Take Tiffany with you. She can help," said John.

"What?" asked Tiffany turning back to John. "No, let me help you…we've been fine for over a month…You can't…"

"Tiffany, you need to help the boys, that's an order." Tiffany nodded and swallowed hard.

"Dad," said Sam. "No." He put his hand on his father's shoulder and Dean and Tiffany watched them sadly. John has grown on Tiffany as a father figure. She didn't want him to drop her off at the boy's front steps and leave her. It just didn't feel fair. "After everything, after all this time we spent looking for you, please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Me too…" started Tiffany.

"Sammy, Tiff, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me. Ok, you've gotta let me go." The four of them were silent just staring at each other with tears in their eyes. Sam patted Johns shoulder and let go. John smiled at Tiffany and grabbed her shoulder lightly taking her with him to the truck. "You'll be ok. Don't let Dean get under your skin and remember what I told you. Don't tell them anything. You can do this." She nodded as a tear slid down her face. "I'm gonna miss you John."

John smiled and whipped the tear away. "Take care of my boys will ya?" She nodded as he handed her, her bag. She backed up and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sam and he squeezed it gently. They watched as John looked back at them one more time and said, "Be careful." He then drove away.

"Come on," said Dean looking at the two of them. The three of them got in the car and watched as John's truck turned the corner. Without a word Dean started the car and backed into the street. He sped down the road and around a corner. Tiffany looked out the window watching the dark streets. She was glad she was able to control the emotions around her because if she didn't right now she would be a mess.

The ride was long, silent and tiring. She knew the boys were more tired than her and knew they needed a break. "Why don't we get a motel room? We've been driving for hours and far from Chicago, you boys need rest." Sam looked at Dean and Dean glanced at Sam.

"Yeah, alright," said Dean. A few more miles up the road Dean saw a sign for a motel. After about twenty minutes Dean pulled up to the motel and parked.

"I'll get you guys a room," said Tiffany.

"No, it's fine…" started Sam.

Tiffany chuckled. "Have you guys looked in a mirror lately? They're gonna think you two murdered someone." Sam handed her a card and when she got out the two of them looked in a mirror.

"Shit," said Dean. "She's right." He glanced at Sam who was rubbing some dirt off his face. He looked at Tiffany opening the lobby door. "She looks good, doesn't she?"

Sam stopped rubbing his face and looked at Dean who was staring at the lobby. "Yeah, she does. I can't believe she was with dad the whole time. What do you think they were doing?"

"She said she was helping him with the demon." Sam sighed and looked back at the lobby to see Tiffany coming out and she smiled holding the door for someone. The two of them got out of the car and she handed them their key. "You guys are up on the third floor."

"We are?" asked Dean and he noticed Tiffany avoiding his gaze. She opened the backdoor and grabbed her bag. "Yeah." She nodded and Sam eyed the two. He knew they had ended their relationship horribly but he didn't know what happened the other night between them. Dean had kept that to himself. Dean gave Sam a look as in to leave and Sam nodded walking to the trunk to grab their things.

"Tiff, the other night…"

Tiffany looked up and smiled. "Dean you don't have to explain. I understand, really I do. What I did to you…leaving you…it hurt you and I am sorry I had." He nodded taking her apology. She patted him on the shoulder and walked away. She didn't know if she could ever start a relationship back with Dean knowing she had to keep secrets from him because John told her to. She still cared about him and it was hard to look at him knowing she had hurt him so bad that their relationship may never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 9

Tiffany woke up not because Dean was being his usual obnoxious self by singing and banging on the steering wheel, no…it was quiet…a little too quiet for Dean. She sat up in time to watch Dean stick a spoon in Sam's mouth. "Before you wake him up take a picture," she said leaning on the window yawning. Dean glanced over not expecting her to be awake and smirked.

"Good idea munchkin," he said taking out his phone. He took his phone out and took a picture. He turned the radio on and started singing. Tiffany put her hands over her ears as the music blasted. She could seriously kill him. "A fire of unknown origin took my baby away!" Sam sat up quickly and spit the spoon out then turned the volume down.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he said as he leaned back on the seat. He glanced back to see Tiffany away. "And you didn't try to stop him?" Dean chuckled.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, you kind of gotta make your own."

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start the crap up again."

"Start what up?" asked Tiffany getting interested in the conversation. She leaned on the front seat but mostly close to Sam. She was afraid to be anywhere close to Dean ever since the whole leaving him and then showing up with his dad, she didn't know he if trusted her or what. So she stayed clear of him and hopefully he didn't take it to heart. She didn't dare look into his mind to figure that one out either. She stayed clear of his mind and his body, even though as she can remember, was very, very hot.

"Dean and I used to pull pranks on each other." He looked at Dean. "It's stupid and always escalates."

"Oh, what's the matter, Sammy, you afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?" Dean smiled at the two of them and Tiffany quickly looked away. She remembered what his smile used to do to her, she still wasn't over him and she hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Alright, just remember you started it."

"Oh, bring it on, baldy."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Few hours outside of Richardson. Give me the lowdown again." Sam picked up a piece of paper form the dashboard and Tiffany glanced at it.

"Alright, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house

"Haunted by what?" asked Tiffany.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes; it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I could be part of this." Tiffany made a face at Sam and he grimaced.

"Sorry…anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?" asked Dean.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So, cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Well maybe the cops are right," said Tiffany with hope in her voice.

"Well…I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas. So, uh, last night I searched some local…paranormal websites." Tiffany caught Dean rolling his eyes. "And I found one."

"And what's it called?" asked Dean.

"Hell Hound's Lair dot com."

Tiffany couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Let me guess, streaming live out of mom's basement," said Dean causing Sam and Tiffany to laugh harder.

"Yeah, probably."

"Yeah most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the persqueeter."

"A what?" asked Tiffany cocking an eyebrow at Dean. "You know what…I don't want to know."

"Look, we let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way. And now, we don't know where the hell he is, so, in the meantime, we've got to find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out."

"Alright, so where do we find these kinds?" asked Dean.

"Sam place you always find kids in a town like this."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Oh my God, I swear I run into another teenager that tries to look down my shirt I am going to kick their ass!" yelled Tiffany walking back to the Impala where Sam and Dean were waiting.

"Tough night at the club honey?" asked Dean playfully.

"Ha-ha, I hate teenagers; they remind me of me at that age. Rude, ignorant, rebellion against parents, sex and partying…" Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked. Tiffany grinned at the both of them. "What fun times…now what are we doing?

"We're going to a record store to see a guy named Craig," said Sam as they got into the car. "And by the way he's a teenager…who will probably be looking down your shirt." He grinned at Tiffany and she smacked the back of his head.

"That's not funny. No one is allowed to look down my shirt except for me, myself and I." She stuck her tongue out at him. She caught Dean glancing at her through the rearview mirror looking like he wanted to say something to retort back to what she had said but decided not to.

It took them ten minutes to get to the Record Store. They walked in and Tiffany was in heaven. She loved record stores and Dean knew how much she did. He grabbed her sleeve pulling her with them knowing she would be in the store for hours without thinking about the case. She pouted as they walked up to Craig.

"Gentlemen and lady, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah are you Craig Thurston?" asked Sam.

"I am."

"Well, we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Tiffany."

"No way, yeah, I'm a write too. I write for my school's lit magazine."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Oh, good for you, Morrison." Tiffany hit Dean in the arm gently.

"We're doing an article on local haunting and rumor has it you might know about one," said Tiffany.

"You mean the Hell House?"

"That's the one," said Dean.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story?" asked Tiffany smiling at Craig. Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at Tiffany's flirting with the guy. Of course it was to get information but Dean still didn't like the fact that she would flirt right in front of him, even though they are broken up and never really talked about what happened…man they have a fucked up relationship.

"Well, supposedly, back in the thirties, this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression. His crops were failing. He didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So, I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" asked Sam.

"Well he figured it was best if his girls died quicker rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then, when he was all finished he turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl who goes inside."

"But where'd you hear all this?" asked Tiffany.

"My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it form. You've gotta realize I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do?" asked Sam.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police ok? That girl was real, and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?" Dean and Sam exchanged a look while Tiffany bit her bottom lip and glanced at them.

"Thanks," said Dean and nodded to the kid as they left. Tiffany felt the teenager's eyes on her ass and she quickly walked in front of Dean and Sam to get out of the view. "No more teenagers you got it. They keep staring at me."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so hot looking," said Dean walking over to the driver's side. He didn't look at Tiffany but Sam and Tiffany were looking at him wondering why he didn't say something witty about her flirting with the teenager for information. No he gave her a compliment. Sam and Tiffany exchanged a look before getting in the car.

"Now where?" asked Tiffany.

"Hell House," said Dean as he started the car.

"Can't say I blame the kid," said Sam as the three of them walked towards the building.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal," said Dean. Sam and Tiffany laughed.

Dean pulled out the EMF meter as they started walking to the side of the house and it started to beep. "You got something?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, the EMF's no good."

"Why?" Dean nodded towards a telephone pole. Sam and Tiffany looked up at it.

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings."

"Yeah that'd do it."

"Come on let's go." The three of them entered the house and started looking around. Tiffany looked at the symbols on the walls.

"Hey guys," she said as they noticed them too.

"Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time," said Dean.

"And after his time too. The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco till the sixties." Dean looked at Sam strangely.

"This is exactly why you never get laid." Tiffany cracked a smile and Dean smirked at her. He looked at another symbol. "Hey what about this one? You seen this one before?" Sam and Tiffany walked over to Dean and Dean took a picture of the symbol with his phone.

"No," said Sam.

"I have somewhere." He turned to Tiffany. "Please tell me it looks familiar to you."

Tiffany touched it tracing it with her fingers. "It does look familiar…where have I seen this before. Now this is going to bug me, thanks Dean. You know how things like this bug me."

"No problem munchkin."

"Its paint seems pretty fresh too."

"I don't know. I mean, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one."

"Always the rebel aren't you?" asked Tiffany as she looked around the room a little more.

"Yeah, maybe," said Sam. The three of them heard a noise come from another room. They turned around and moved towards the door. Dean and Sam walked in front of Tiffany knowing if it was Murdoch he'd be going after her first. They crashed through the door to see two geeks standing in front of them. They were carrying flashlights and a video camera.

"Cut!" yelled the one. "Just a couple of humans. What are you guys doing here?"

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" asked Dean. Tiffany stood by Dean's side now knowing it was safe.

"Uh, we belong here. We're professionals."

"Professional what?"

"Paranormal investigators." He took out three business cards and handed them to the three of them. "There ya go. Take a look at that."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, Hell Hound's Lair dot come, you guys run that website?" asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans," said Dean as he walked to another area of the room.

"Ad, uh, we know who you guys are too," said Ed. Tiffany glanced at Dean as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sam.

"Amateurs." Tiffany rolled her eyes. "And you sweet thing are a goddess in her human body that needs to be set free."

"Let me hit him _now_." Tiffany started walking towards him and Ed started backing up but Dean grabbed her causing her back to hit his chest.

"Yeah, so if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here," said Harry.

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah? What do you got so far?" asked Dean still holding Tiffany at his chest. _Just to make sure that she doesn't kill these two geeks, that's all_ thought Dean.

"Uh, Harry, why don't tell them about EMF?"

"EMF?" asked Sam.

"Electromagnetic field." Harry walked over to his bag and removed the EMF meter. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here." The EMF detector started to buzz. "Whoa, whoa, that's a 2.8 MG."

"2.8," said Ed.

"It's hot in here."

"Wow," said Tiffany sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Huh, so have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or…? Started Dean.

"Once, we were uh…we were investigation this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table," said Ed.

"By itself," said Harry.

"Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it." Dean shook his head and leaned against the back of Tiffany's.

"Just let me beat the shit out of them and we don't have to hear this nonsense," whispered Tiffany only for Dean to hear. She heard his chuckling a bit and leaned his head back up.

"And something like that it uh…it changes you."

Sam nodded and pretended to be scared.

"Yeah I think I get the picture. We should go…let them get back to work," said Dean dragging Tiffany out before she could kill them.

"Call me sweetheart," said Ed and Tiffany tried to get out of Deans arms but he held her tight.

"Don't waste your energy on them, they're not worth it."

"Oh, yeah, who is?" asked Tiffany and automatically regretted asking that. She was just thinking back like the old days with Dean. He didn't say anything and the three of them got back to the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and Tiffany exited the library holding some research and met Dean outside of it.

"Hey," said Sam.

"What do you got?" asked Dean as the three of them walked back to the car.

"Well, I couldn't find a Mordechai but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children but only two of them, both boys. And there was no record he ever killed anybody."

"Huh."

"What about you?" asked Tiffany.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons…it's like she never existed." The three of them finally reached the car. "Come on, we did out digging, this one's a bust, alright? For all we know those Hell Hound boys made up the whole thing."

Sam sighed. "Yeah alright."

"So I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals." Dean gets in the car and Tiffany was about to when Sam held her back smirking. Dean turned the car on and fast music blasts from the speakers and the windshield wipers started to move back and forth. Dean jumped and rushed to turn everything off. Sam and Tiffany got in the car. Sam was laughing and Tiffany was trying to hold back her laughter. Sam licked his finger and drew a number one in the air and points to himself and mouthed me? "That all you got? That's weak…that is Bush-league." He turned to Tiffany to see her hiding the laughter behind her hand. "You better not have had any part in that or you will get it young lady."

"No, no…I don't want to be part of this stupid game of yours…" She couldn't help the laughter slipping through her mouth and turned her head away from him. She and Sam couldn't quit laughing.

Tiffany knocked on their motel room door and Sam opened up seeing her dressed in low rise capris and a red no sleeve shirt. "So, are we doing drinks here or at the bar?"

"The bar," said Sam grabbing his coat. "Come on, Dean! Let's go!"

Dean came out of the bathroom and grabbed his keys and wallet. He didn't even notice Tiffany yet. He had his wallet in his mouth as he locked the door. He turned around and his eyes locked on Tiffany's body. The wallet dropped out of his mouth and he quickly caught it. "Wow…" Sam smirked at his brother being speechless and Tiffany just raised her eyebrows. "Um…let's go." Tiffany nodded and started walking while Dean hit his brother in the gut. "If this is a prank…I'm going to kill you…she looks fucking great tonight." He shook his head letting out a deep breath.

The three of them found themselves at a local bar having more than a few beers. Tiffany was getting drunk and she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. "Dean remember the time when you and I got stuck doing that salt and burn job in Ohio and while we were digging up the grave it started raining."

"Oh yeah," said Dean taking a sip of his beer. "And the whole time I kept hearing 'My shoes are going to get ruined.' 'What about my shoes?' 'I knew I shouldn't have worn these shoes." The three of them laughed and Tiffany hit Dean lightly.

"I don't sound like that."

Sam and Dean laughed harder. "When you're annoying you do."

"Sam back me up." Sam looked away. "You guys are jerks. I'm getting another one you two want anything?" They shook their heads as she walked up to the bar.

"So…you think you and Tiffany will ever be the same?" asked Sam.

"Uh, I don't know man. I mean I still am attracted to her and she's gorgeous and all but…she left me."

"She didn't technically leave you…you just took it as her leaving, when really it was like she was going to rehab for a month."

"For her psychic powers, that's the other thing that sort of scares me, what if she's going through my mind and I don't even know, knowing exactly what I'm feeling." Sam shrugged drinking his beer and looking over at Tiffany who was at the bar still. "Also she lied to us. She was with dad the whole time. She could have picked up the phone and called us to let us know he's ok and with her."

"Dad told her not to, and you and I both know when he gives an order you take it."

"I don't like the fact dad giving her orders to hide things from us."

"There's probably a reason for it and we'll figure it out soon." Dean drank his beer and looked at the bar to see Tiffany talking to some guy. Sam looked over too.

"Oh here it goes."

"Here what goes?" Dean asked still staring daggers at the guy.

"You can't have her, but yet no other guy can either."

"What are you talking about?" Still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Dean, you still have feelings for her but because of what happened between you two you won't let anything happen again but yet if she goes to flirt with someone or even talk to a guy you're going to get jealous, get revenge, kill the guy she's talking to or embarrass her in some way."

"No I won't." He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Dean smirked. "To embarrass her in some way."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that one."

Tiffany didn't even notice Dean come up to the two of them. He leaned his arm around her shoulder and she took a deep breath and smiled sarcastically at him. "Hi, _Dean_, can I help you with something?"

"Baby," he said slurring his words. "Come back to the table…come on, I didn't mean it…" he started kissing her neck and she tried to push him off her but he held on tightly. "Your boobs don't look fake and they look the same size to me." Her eyes widened and she looked at the guy she was talking to and felt herself turning red. Her mouth was wide open and Dean smirked as the guy walked away. Dean took his spot and sat down on the stool.

"You are a prick!" she said but couldn't keep a straight face because she let a smile escape her lips. She knew by him doing that he still cared about her or something like that in Dean's world.

"And I mean it, they don't look fake at all, they are perfect." He put a pretzel in his mouth and she shook her head and drank from her beer.

"You are truly one of a kind Dean Winchester."

He smirked at her. "Come on; let's get you back to the table before anymore guys compliment your boobs." He put his arm around her shoulders and took her over to the table.

"I'm glad that went well," said Sam. "You don't know how happy I am to know I don't have to be a bumper between one your fights."

"You wait, it's just the beginning of us hunting together again," said Tiffany.

"Oh yeah, there will be more," said Dean. Tiffany and Dean held up their bottles and clinked them together. "To fighting and embarrassing each other."

"To fighting and embarrassing each other," said Tiffany and the two of them drank their beers.

After they had a few more they decided to head out. Tiffany was a little tipsier then the brothers and felt herself moving sideways when hands grabbed her. "You ok, munchkin?" asked Dean holding her up and laughing.

"I'm fab-u-lous!" She laughed and Dean picked her up. "Sammy can I sit in the front pretty please?"

"Sure go ahead," said Sam.

"Yay! Put me down." Dean put her down and she got in.

When Sam got in he laid down and put his arm over his eyes. "Wake me when we get back to the motel."

"Party pooper!" exclaimed Tiffany as Dean started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the motel.

"Dean what you said really bothered me."

"What?" he asked.

Tiffany was looking at her boobs. "Do they look ok?"

"Oh God," said Sam in the backseat and he covered his ears. Tiffany giggled and looked at Dean. He looked over and then looked down at her boobs as she smooshed them up between her hands and chest. He swallowed hard and looked back at the road.

"Oh yeah, trust me Tiff, they're great. You've never heard me complain before."

"Thanks Dean!" She let go of her boobs and climbed over and kissed him on the cheek.

Once they got to the motel Dean helped Tiffany to her room while Sam opened theirs up. Tiffany fumbled with the key and couldn't quit laughing. She dropped her key and picked it up before unlocking it.

"You going to be ok now?" he asked still laughing at her dropping her key.

"I think so…do you want to come in?" She bit her bottom lip. He knew he shouldn't they were both drunk and once she sobered up she would probably get mad if they did end up sleeping together or something.

"Uh…" He really wanted to but before he could reply Tiffany kissed him softly against the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her against her door. She opened her mouth letting his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned feeling his tongue rub up against hers. "We…really…shouldn't…" said Dean and he couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Uh, huh," said Tiffany agreeing with him but they were still kissing each other. "Were…both…drunk…"

"Mmhmm…" said Dean pushing her more against him making her moan into his mouth.

"But…did…it stop…us before…?"

"Mm…no…but this time…" He let go of her lips and stared into her glossy blood shot eyes. "I think we should." She nodded understanding why and mentally thanking him. He nodded and she opened her door and walked into the room. "Night." She smiled and closed the door. She heard a loud thud right next to her door. She opened it up to find Dean hitting his head against the buildings wall muttering "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." To himself. She quietly closed the door and laughed to herself as she locked it.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean, Sam and Tiffany walked up to a person who was staring at the ambulances and officers that were carrying out a body bag. "What happened?" asked Dean.

"Couple of cops says that poor girl hung herself in the house," said the guy.

"Suicide?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, but she was a straight A student, with a full ride to UT too. It just doesn't make sense." The guy walked away.

"What do you think?" asked Tiffany. The three of them watched as the body bag was being placed in the ambulance.

"I think maybe we missed something," said Dean.

Late that night the three of them were hiding behind some trees looking onto Hell House. The officers were guarding it.

"I guess the cops don't want any more kids screwing around in there," said Sam.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there," said Dean. Dean and Tiffany were hiding behind the same tree and heard whispering. They both looked. "Look it's your boyfriend, geek boy." Tiffany hit him lightly in the gut and he laughed. Sam turned around to see Ed and Harry walking towards the house with their equipment. "I got an idea." Dean stood up from behind the tree and shouted, "Who you gonna call?!"

The one officer turned to Ed and Harry. "Hey you!" The two officers chased after them. When they were running after those two the three of them walked into the house.

Dean saw that symbol again. "Man where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!"

"Great thanks for bringing it back up, I forgot all about it," said Tiffany.

"No problem sugar," said Dean smiling at her.

"Come on, we don't have much time," said Sam. The three of them headed into the basement. Once they were down there they looked around and Dean turned to a shelf and picked up a jar. He turned to Sam and said, "I dare you to take a swig of this."

"What the hell would I do that for?" asked Sam.

Dean was silent trying to think of a good reason when he smiled. "I double dare you." Sam shook his head. A noise came from another part of the room. "Tiffany, stay by my side, if the rumors true, he'll go after you first."

"Great," she said sarcastically standing next to Dean. "I love being bait." The three of them got their weapons ready. They walked over to a cabinet and Dean motioned for Sam to open the door. Sam opened it and severed rats ran out onto the floor.

"Ugh, I hate rats," said Dean moving away from them.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" asked Tiffany.

"Yes." They turned around to see Mordechai standing behind them with an axe. Dean pushed Tiffany out of the way as Sam shot him a few times. He dissolved into a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" asked Sam.

Dean grabbed Tiffany's arm. "I don't know. Come on, come on." Mordechair reappeared and began to smash the shelves. He tried to swing at Tiffany but Dean pushed her out of the way and she landed on the floor. "He may be after girls Dean but I am not helpless!" Mordachai went after Sam but Sam held up his rifle to stop the axe from hitting him.

"Go! Get out of here!" yelled Sam. The three of them ran out of the basement and out of the house. When they ran out they saw Ed and Harry standing outside with a camera. They focused on them running out.

"Get that damn thing out of my face!" yelled Dean as they ran pass them.

"Oh, I love it when you are angry," said Tiffany as they got back to the car. He winked at her and the three of them got into the car.

The next day they were in Sam and Dean's motel room. Tiffany was on the bed with Dean. Tiffany was lying on her stomach listening to Sam while Dean went on about that damn symbol. "What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell outta me. This whole damn job is bugging me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks?"

"He does," said Sam.

"Right well then that explains why he went after you and Tiff but why me?" Tiffany hit his leg and he chuckled.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah," said Tiffany sighing and turning on her back. Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. She was staring up at the ceiling.

"Come on munchkin," he said showing her the note pad he's been drawling on. "You know you've seen this. Anything come to mind." She stared at it not even noticing Dean inching his hand up her leg until it landed on her inner thigh. She nudged him with her elbow and mouthed 'Stop!' And looked at Sam and back at him. He grinned and sat back against the headboard.

"Ghosts are usually pretty strict right?" asked Sam. "Following the same patterns over and over?"

"But his mood keeps changing," said Tiffany looking back at Sam.

"Exactly." Sam logged into the Hell Hounds website. "I'm telling you, the way the story goes…wait a minute." Tiffany turned back on her stomach.

"What?" asked Dean looking up then looking down at Tiffany's ass smiling at his view.

"Someone added a new post into the Hell Hound's site. Listen to this. They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity." Dean still looking at the symbol suddenly sits up causing Tiffany jump. "Where the hell is this going?"

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figure out where it all started," said Dean smiling at Sam and Tiffany as he got off the bed.

"Where are we going?" asked Tiffany as Dean grabbed his jacket.

"The record story," said Dean.

"Hey Craig, remember us?" asked Dean as the three of them entered the record store.

"Guys, I'm really not in the mood to answer any more of your questions ok?"

"Someone's PMSing," said Tiffany causing Sam to chuckle a bit.

"Oh don't worry, we're just here to buy an album that's all," said Dean. Craig turned away. Dean and Tiffany looked through a couple albums until Tiffany found one and handed it to Dean. He smiled at her and the three of them started walking over to Craig. "You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized it doesn't mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult." Craig turned to face them and looked guilty. "So tell me Craig…are you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell out of people?" He handed him the album who flipped it over and looks at the symbol. "So why don't you tell us about that house without lying through your ass this time."

"Did I ever mention how much I love it when you're bossy?" asked Tiffany smiling at him and then grinning sarcastically at Craig.

He sighed. "Alright, um…my cousin Dana was on break from TCU and I guess we were just bored looking for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls…some from albums and some from Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there so we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people who told people then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first but…not that girls dead." Craig started to cry. "It was just a joke, you know I mean…none of it was real, we made the whole thing up I swear." He wiped his tears away and Tiffany started to feel bad about being mean to the kid.

"Alright," said Dean. The three of them headed towards the door. Dean pulled Tiffany in close to him and Sam and said, "If none of it was real, then how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany was sitting on Dean's bed flipping through a magazine when she looked at the door seeing him come in. Dean took out some itching powder and winked at Tiffany.

"Oh I am definitely not in this one." She got off the bed and walked passed him as he snickered. She leaned against the wall knowing Sam would be out of the bathroom any minute.

"Hey I'm back!" Dean yelled to Sam

"Hey where were you?" asked Sam turning off the water in the bathroom.

"Oh I went out." He looked up at Tiffany with an evil grin on his face.

"So I think I might have a theory about what's going on."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, what if Mordechair is a tulpa?"

"A tulpa?" Sam opened the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean jumped and hid the powder.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form."

"Yeah I know what a tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab something to eat." He smiled and looked at Tiffany whose mouth was hanging open looking at Sam. Dean walked up to her and covered her eyes. "Sam virgin eyes over here put some clothes on." He grabbed Tiffany around the waist and pulled her out the door with him.

"Jealous?" she asked laughing.

"No just don't feel like having a flood in my motel room." He smirked at her.

The three of them sat down at a table after getting their food. Sam shifted uncomfortable and tried to scratch himself. Dean smirked. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright so keep going what about these tulpas?"

"Ok, uh, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard they bring the thing to life…out of thin air."

"So?"

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordechai, and it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"Ok, wait a second. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" asked Tiffany.

Sam shifted uncomfortably again. "I don't know, maybe."

"People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"Cause you're a bad boy," said Tiffany winking at him. He smirked as she sucked on her bottom lip between her teeth. _ Shit this sexual frustration between us is killing me_ Dean thought.

"And because of this," said Sam turning his laptop towards Tiffany and Dean. On the screen is a picture of a symbol on the wall of the house. "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries…concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the Hell Hounds website, staring at the symbol thinking about Mordechai…I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life."

"It would explain why he keeps changing," said Dean.

"Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes, like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Yeah, cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se."

Sam scratched himself. "Yeah."

"Ok, so uh why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" asked Tiffany.

"Well it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own."

"Great, alright, so if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage." Dean and Tiffany looked back at the screen to see a video from the previous night at Hell House. "Since they posted the video, the number of hits has quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Huh, I got an idea. Come on." Tiffany got up from the seat and started following Dean. Sam shut his laptop and gathered his things.

"Where are we going?"

"I gotta find a copy store."

"Man I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." Dean started laughing as he started to walk away again. Sam looked at Tiffany who had a 'please don't kill me' look on her face. Sam looked at Dean. "You did this?" Dean laughed again as Tiffany ran after him. "You're a friggin' jerk."

"Oh yeah!" Dean put his arm around Tiffany's shoulder and headed out the restaurant.

"This explains a lot," said Tiffany as they got out of the Impala and headed to Ed and Harry's trailer.

Dean smirked at her as he knocked on the trailer door. "Who is it?"

"Come on out here guys, we hear you in there," said Dean.

"You know this bossiness of yours is really hot," said Tiffany biting her bottom lip. Sam raised his eyebrows at her as Dean looked her up and down licking his lips wanting so badly for this case to be over so he could just ravish her…if she let him.

"It's them," said Ed opening the door.

"Oh look at that," said Dean. "Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker."

"Guys we need to talk," said Sam.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys, we're uh…we're a little busy right now," said Ed.

"Ok, we'll make it quick, we need you to shut down your website," said Dean.

Ed laughed. "These guys get us busted last night and we spend a night in a holding cell."

"I had to pee in a urinal in front of people. And I get stage fright," said Harry.

"How the hell are you going to have sex then sweetheart?" asked Tiffany smirking as Harry blushed.

"Why should we trust you guys?"

"Look, guys, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearing' about Mordechai."

"That's right, which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person…somebody could get hurt," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Ed, maybe he's got a point," said Harry.

"No, no."

"Nope."

"Ok, we have an obligation to our fans to the truth."

"Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now…" said Tiffany walking up to them like the first time they met and Dean again saved their asses by holding her back.

"Dean, Tiff, hey, forget it alright? These guys…I could probably bitch slap them both. I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai but they're still not gonna help us. So let's just go," said Sam.

"Yeah, you're right," said Dean as he put his arm around Tiffany and the three of them started to walk away. Ed and Harry started to follow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did you say about…hold on a second here."

"Wait, wait, yeah what thing about Mordecahai you guys?" asked Harry.

"Don't tell them Sam," said Dean.

"But if they agree to shut their website down…"

"They're not gonna do it. You said so yourself," said Tiffany.

"No, wait, wait. Don't listen to him ok? We'll do it," said Ed. The three of them stopped walking and faced them. "We'll do it."

"It' a secret, Sam," said Dean.

"Look, it is a pretty big deal, alright? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down."

"Totally."

"Alright," said Sam. Dean took out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to them. "It's a death certificate from the thirties. We got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, that actual cause of death was a self inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right he didn't hang or cut himself," said Dean.

"He shot himself?" asked Harry.

"Yup, with a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of them," said Sam.

"Yeah as a matter of fact they say if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special wrought iron rounds you could kill the son of bitch." Ed and Harry smiled at each other. Harry ran back to the trailer while Ed walked behind him shutting the trailer door.

Tiffany turned to Sam and Dean. "Well, who wants lunch?" The two of them smiled at her and wrapped their arms around her waist as they headed for the car.

The three of them went to a local restaurant to eat. They were sitting at a booth; Tiffany and Dean were sitting next to each other while Sam was across from them. On the wall next to them was a piece of wood that had a wooden fisherman holding a fish in his hands. Ever since they sat down Dean kept pulling the string making the fisherman laugh. Finally Sam got sick of it and pulled it again making the sound stop.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you," said Sam. Dean pulled the string again and Sam stopped it.

Dean laughed and pretended to stretch putting his arm around Tiffany's shoulders. She rolled her eyes at his try. "Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life, you know, you're way to tense." Sam took a sip of his beer and said nothing. Tiffany felt eyes on her and she glanced towards Dean who was just staring at her?! "They post it yet?" asked Dean smirking at Tiffany at the way she shivered when he just stared at her. Sam turned the laptop to the two of them. "We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms. Alright, how long do we wait?" Sam closed the laptop.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker." He held up his beer bottle.

"Sweet." Dean and Tiffany held theirs up and tapped each other's bottles and drank. Sam smirked as Dean went to put his bottle down and it wouldn't come off. It was glued to his hand. Sam laughed as Tiffany's eyes widened. "You didn't!" Sam held up a bottle of superglue.

"Oh I did." Dean looked at him shocked and Sam pulled the string of the wooden fisherman and it begun to laugh. Sam laughed at it and Tiffany couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Dean pinched her side. "You better behave or I'll superglue something to you."

"Ooo, I am so scared." Sam laughed and high fived Tiffany. She smiled at Dean and kissed his cheek.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them enter Hell House with guns and flashlights looking around. "I'm barely have any skin left on my palm," said Dean.

"I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole," said Sam. Dean shined his flashlight in Sam's face. Tiffany laughed and then she got it in her face.

"Way to blind someone Dean," she said as they moved into another room.

"So you think old Mordechai's home?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Sam.

Me neither," said Ed. Tiffany, Sam and Dean jumped turning around aiming their guns at Ed and Harry. They jumped and screamed. "Whoa, whoa! Hey!"

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" asked Sam.

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok?" asked Ed. They heard a sound of sharpening knives coming from behind the door. "Oh crap, uh guys, you wanna go open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" asked Tiffany sarcastically. A minute later Mordechai bursts through the door. Sam, Tiff and Dean shot at him several times and he dissolved into a cloud of smoke. The three of them left the room to look around.

"Oh he's gone, he's gone," said Ed.

"Did you get him?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah they got him.

"No on camera, did you get him on camera?"

"Uh, I…"

"Do you hear Geek Boy and his sidekick Dork Man in there?!" asked Tiffany walking back into the room to see Mordechai about to axe them. She shot him making him disappear in a cloud of smoke…again.

"Hey didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?!" asked Dean coming in Sam following.

"Of course we did," said Ed.

"Yeah but then our server crashed," said Harry.

"Yeah."

"So it didn't take?" asked Tiffany.

"Uh…"

"So these guns don't work."

"Yeah."

"Great, Sam any ideas?" Sam looked at the two geeks annoyed.

"We are getting out of here."

"Yeah."

"Come on, Ed," said Harry. He grabbed Ed and they started to leave when they reached the front door and Mordechai appeared. They screamed and ran away.

The three of them heard the geeks screaming and Sam went after them. Dean and Tiffany were pouring lighter fluid all over the floor when they heard. "Dean! Tiffany!" The two of them ran towards Sam's voice to find him being chocked.

"Hey!" yelled Dean. Mordechai looked at him and Dean was holding an aerosol can over a light and it burst into flames. Mordechai let go of Sam who fell to the floor. Tiffany helped him up. "Look if Mordecai can't leave the house and we can't kill him, we can improvise." Dean lit the lighter and threw it on the floor. The room burst into flames as the three of them ran out of the house. Mordecahi followed them but stopped at the front door. The three of them ran behind some nearby trees.

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" asked Sam.

"Well no one will go in anymore. I mean look Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works."

"But what if the legend changes again and Mordechai _is _allowed to leave the house?"

"Well then we'll just have to come back."

"Kind of makes you wonder…of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just because people believed in them?" Dean and Tiffany glanced at each other and then back at the burning house.

The next day…

"Gentlemen…and lady," said Ed as the three of them walked up to Ed and Harry.

"Hey guys," said Sam.

"Should we tell them?" asked Harry.

"Oh you might as well you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades."

"So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh yeah? Wrong number?" asked Dean smirking.

"No smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights…maybe even have us write it."

"And create the RPG."

"The what?"

"Role playing game."

"Right." Dean looked at Tiffany who shrugging rolling her eyes.

"It's a little lingo for ya. Any who uh excuse us, we're off to La La Land."

"Well congratulations guys, that sounds really great," said Sam

"Yeah that's awesome. Best of luck to ya," said Dean.

"Not really," said Tiffany smiling sarcastically at them. She really didn't like them.

"Oh yeah luck…it's got nothing to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed talent." He gave them a peace sign. "Later." He and Harry got into their car which was attached to their trailer and drove away. The three of them laughed. Tiffany shook her head.

"You should have let me kick their ass before they left."

"I have a feeling they may have liked it," said Dean.

"Ew, gross."

"I have a confession to make," said Sam.

"What's that?"

"I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer." The three of them reached the car and laughed.

"Well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat." They laughed again.

"Truce?"

"Yeah, truce, at least for the next hundred miles."

"No fair…I wanted to pull a prank on geek boy and dork man." Tiffany pouted as they got into the car. "But I still think you should have let me kick their ass.

"How about I let you kick Sammy's ass for a while?" asked Dean winking at her.

"It's not the same; I know Sam will actually hit me back." Sam and Dean laughed as Tiffany leaned her head on the window. She looked at the rearview mirror to see Dean wink at her and she winked back. She smiled and closed her eyes. At least they were getting better with each other and back to their old selves.

**AN: Sorry it took long…finally out of my writers block. Hopefully I can get my other chapters for my other stories up ASAP!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sam, Dean and Tiffany were seated at a diner researching for new gigs. Dean and Tiffany were reading a paper while Sam searched on the internet. Tiffany sighed in annoyance throwing her paper down, she was bored and restless. Dean raised an eyebrow at her and snorted.

"Snorting is not attractive," said Tiffany turning her head to look at him.

"But on me, everything is attractive," he said smiling.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "You are so conceited."

Dean laughed and folded his newspaper and set it on the table. "Guys, not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What about you?"

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, and South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived," said Sam.

"That sounds more like That's Incredible than, uh, Twilight Zone."

"Yeah."

Tiffany gave Sam a grin seeing his face. "You know, Sammy, we could…uh, just keep it in the east. New York, upstate. We could stop by and see Sarah again." Sam looked up at Tiffany who was still grinning at him. Sarah was a girl Sam had hooked up with after a case at an auction house and a haunted painting. Dean smiled at Sam and wiggled his eyebrows. Sam liked her and Tiffany didn't have to open up her feelings to know that he did.

"She's a cool chick, man," said Dean. "Smokin too." Dean whistled.

"I would go lesbian for her," said Tiffany making Dean choke on his coffee. Tiffany giggled.

"Oh yeah let's stick around, we may get some girl on girl action." Dean's eyes were wide looking between Sam and Tiffany. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, maybe someday but in the meantime we've got a lot of work to do and you two both know that." Dean rolled his eyes and Tiffany huffed putting her head in her hands.

"If you two are so desperate to do something why don't you two go do something together?" Tiffany and Dean didn't look at each other but looked around the restaurant. True, Dean and Tiffany we're back to the way things were when they first met, but doing something…together…uh, that may not be a good idea. Sure, they made out while they were drunk but stopped themselves but…they were _drunk_. Tons of things happen when people are drunk.

"Anyway," said Dean coughing. "What else you got?"

"Uh, Manning, Colorado, a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins? I know that name."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Dean took out John's journal and started to look through it. "It sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack and now they found signs of robbery."

"Mmhmm." Dean continued to look through the journal.

"What are you looking for?" asked Tiffany and Dean moved the journal for her to look at it.

"I know I've heard that name before…ah, here, check it out." He put the journal in the middle of the table. There was a phone number listed under D. Elkins.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" asked Sam.

"It's a Colorado area code." The three of them exchanged a look.

"Looks like we're going to Colorado," said Tiffany. _Finally, something other than awkwardness between me and Dean_ thought Tiffany.

It took them a few hours to finally get to Elkin's residence. Once they got there it was night and they entered the house with flashlights and weapons, just in case. They noticed how much the house was a mess from the robbery and murder of Daniel Elkins.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today," said Dean. Sam crouched down by the front door noticing salt on the ground.

"Hey, there's salt over here, right inside the door," said Sam.

"You mean like protection against demons salt or 'Oops, I spilled the popcorn' salt?"

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?"

"Definitely," said Tiffany picking up Elkin's journal and looking through it. Sam and Dean walked over to her.

"That looks a lot like dads," said Sam.

"Yeah, except Elkin's dates back to the sixties." Tiffany glanced up at Dean and handed it to him as she walked into the office Sam following.

"Not to get personal or anything during a case but are you and Dean ok?" asked Sam.

Tiffany didn't expect this and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you two never want to be alone together anymore and I noticed you won't even look at each other. I mean you look at each other when you know the other one isn't looking. You check him out, he checks you out…"

"I guess it's not the right time for us." Tiffany stared out the window and Sam looked at her reflection seeing her upset face. Dean came walking in and the two looked at him.

"Uh, whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one," said Sam.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too," said Tiffany.

"Yeah."

Dean nodded and walked over to a box which looked like held a revolver but it was empty. He also notices several scratches carved into the wooden floor. He bent down and examined them.

"You got something?" asked Sam.

"I don't know just some scratches in the floor."

"Death throes, maybe?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah, maybe." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil form Elkin's desk. Dean placed the paper on top of the scratches and began to move the pencil back and forth over the paper. When he was done he looked at it carefully. "Or maybe a message." He handed it to Sam and Tiffany turned her head to look at it. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits…the location and combination of a post office box, it's a mail drop."

"That's just the way dad does it."

**SUPERNATURAL**

They didn't expect to find a letter addressed to J.W. in the box. They were sitting in the car examining it. "J.W…you think? John Winchester?" asked Sam.

Tiffany tilted her head a little sensing something, someone close by. "You guys…"

"I don't know. Should we open it?"

Tiffany's eyes lit up in surprise and happiness when she realized who she was sensing. There was a loud knock on the window. Dean and Sam jumped and turned to see John standing outside. Dean rolled down the window. "Dad?" Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look. John got in the backseat with Tiffany and hugged her.

"Good to see you munchkin," said John. Dean smiled a little seeing John and Tiffany's little exchange. He liked the feeling knowing John liked Tiffany as a daughter.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three up at his place."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"You know why…because I had to make sure you weren't followed by anyone or anything." Dean nodded. "Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

"Yeah, well we learned from the best," said Dean. Tiffany smiled a little at Dean and looked back at John.

"Wait, so you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?"

John nodded sadly. "Yeah he was…he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us," said Sam.

"We had, uh…we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." John looked at the letter. "I should look at that." Dean handed it to him and John opened it up. "If you're reading this, I'm already dead. That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"He had it the whole time."

Tiffany's eyes widened. "You mean…?" John nodded. Dean looked at Tiffany confused. How did she know what John was talking about?

"Dad what?" asked Sam.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique…a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"There was an old case but it was empty," said Dean.

"They have it."

"They can destroy it John!" Tiffany didn't bother looking at Sam and Dean. She didn't care that they were giving her curious and confused looks or the fact that they were a little angry that she knew what John was talking about.

"I know, I know."

"You mean, whatever killed Elkins has the Colt?" asked Dean.

"We've got to pick up the trail." John got out of the car and the three of them followed him with their eyes.

"Wait," said Sam. "You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we've got to find this gun."

"The gun? Why?"

"Because it's important," snapped Tiffany. "That's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet."

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best…vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing," said Dean.

"You never even mentioned them," said Sam.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out." He looked around then back at the three. "I was wrong." John's eyes got scary looking. "Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust…that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late." Tiffany felt a chill go up her spine the way John told the story. "Let's get back to your motel." The boys nodded and started the car up. John followed the Impala back to the motel.

"So Tiff," said Dean not taking his eyes off the road. "Why is this gun so special? And why haven't you said anything to us about it? About that _our _father has been looking for it?"

"Dean I really don't want to fight about this. Your father told me to keep quiet about it. There are a lot of things he told me to be quiet about."

"Well, it's great to know we can trust you." _I don't even know if I can trust myself._

Tiffany felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it away. The four of them walked into Sam and Dean's motel room. Tiffany fell asleep on Sam's bed with Sam lying next to her. Dean of course didn't like that one bit but he was so angry with her right now for hiding a lot of things from him that he actually didn't care that much.

"Sam, Tiff, Dean let's go." The three of them woke up. "Picked up a police call."

"What happened?" asked Sam as they got up and started putting on their shoes.

"A couple called 911. They found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires.

"How do you know?"

"Just follow me ok?" John left the room and Tiffany followed.

"Vampires…get's funnier every time I hear it." Dean and Sam walked out of their room and to the car. Once they got to the road where the people went missing. John got out of the truck and the boys were about to too when he stopped them. "Stay here, Tiff, I need you to open up your senses to make sure none of them are around." Tiffany nodded and closed her eyes and opened her mind to everyone around her and at least a 5 mile radius. Dean looked at her at how calm she was able to do it now. Just about over a month ago she would be in agony from everything and now she was able to control it. He hasn't seen her use it after being gone for so long and he was proud of her. He saw a smile spread across her face and bite her bottom lip. She could feel how proud he was of her. Dean turned back to the road and looked at his father.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him," said Sam.

Dean was about to open his mouth when Tiffany said "Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Dean turned back to her with his mouth wide open.

"How the hell did you know I was going to say that?"

"Sorry." She opened her eyes. "When someone's feeling a very powerful emotion everything they want to say can go through me. Like if you were really mad at Sam and had the urge to punch him, I will punch him."

"Oh, well that's terrific," said Sam sarcastically. He turned back to Dean and Dean looked at him. Tiffany closed her eyes to concentrate. "What's starting?" John started back to the vehicle and stood at the window.

"What do you got?" asked Dean.

"It was them, alright. Looks like they're heading west. We're gonna have to double back to get around the detour."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Sam.

"Sam." Dean had a warning tone.

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction."

"We are," said John.

"How do you know?" John took something out of his pocked and the three of them looked at it.

"I found this."

Dean took it and held it up. "It's a vampire fang."

"No fangs…teeth," said John. "The second set descends when they attack." He looked at Sam. "Anymore questions? Alright let's get out of here we're losing daylight." He was about to walk away but turned back to the window. "Hey Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it." Tiffany couldn't help the little laughter escape her mouth and Sam laughed. Dean just glared at the two. Tiffany looked out the window away from Dean's gaze. Sam started the car and drove after John.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple," said Dean.

"That's probably what dad's thinking. Of course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks," said Sam. "Or have Tiff tell us what's going on."

"So it is starting."

"What?"

"Sam we've been looking for dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?"

"No, look, I'm happy he's ok alright? And I'm happy that we're all working together again."

"Good."

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, God." Tiffany decided to stay out of the way of this storm that was brewing. She has heard about the Winchester arguments and how badly they can get but never has she witnessed a disaster that she had a feeling was going to start.

"He barks orders at us, Dean. Hell he barks orders at Tiffany and you let him!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dean glancing at Tiffany and then back at Sam. He knew what Sam meant. He wondered why he never stuck up for Tiffany when John gave _her_ and order.

"He expects us to follow him without questions. He keeps us on some crap need to know deal…except for Tiff. Why does he trust you more than his own sons?"

Tiffany looked at the brothers. She didn't know how to answer it. "Maybe it was because I was there with him throughout the demon hunting in the last month…" She said quietly.

Dean quickly turned around and looked at her. "Wait a minute. He had you _hunting _demons?! My own…I mean…_you _were hunting demons?"

"Exorcising them too, it's where I got this." Tiffany pulled her sleeve up to show Dean and Sam the scar on her arm. Dean remembered it from his dream.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"The demon were trapped, he, uh…he grabbed me from behind and used his nail to dig right into my skin and down my arm. I blamed myself for letting the demon get to me, it was my fault."

"No, no…it was not your fault," said Dean. He did not like the fact that his father took her out to hunt demons and exorcise them. It gave him chills wondering what other things that those two did with the demons. Dean looked back at Sam. "He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, alright, it's just the way the old man runs…"Error? Like Tiffany had…but it wasn't her fault.

"Yeah, well maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore alright? Not after everything you and I and Tiff have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?"

It was quiet for a moment than Dean spoke. "If that's what it takes."

Dean's phone went off. "Hello?...yeah dad…alright got it." He hung up the phone. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because dad thinks we've got the vampires trail."

"How?"

"I don't know he didn't say." Tiffany felt the car move forwards quickly and it sped down the road pass John's truck and pull over. Sam got out of the car. John pulled over also. Dean and Tiffany got out of the car. "Oh crap, here we go. Sam!"

"What the hell was that?" asked John walking up to Sam.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About everything. Where we going dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy, come on," said Dean. "We can Q and A after we kill all the vampires."

"Your brother's right, we don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car!"

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah and I said no." Tiffany never saw this kind of defiance from Sam before. She was so glad she could not feel their feelings right now. If her mind was open she had a feeling she'd be beating the crap out of John or Sam.

"Alright, you made your point tough guy," said Dean trying to make the situation better. "Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on." He started to push Sam back to the car.

"This is why I left in the first place."

"What'd you say?"

Sam turned back to John. "You heard me."

"Yeah, _you_ left. Your brother and me, we needed you. _You _walked away, Sam, _you_ walked away!" Tiffany watched John grab Sam by his shirt. She felt like she was having déjà vu from when she left Dean.

"Stop it both of you!" yelled Dean. He looked at Tiffany for help. She grabbed John's arms while Dean had Sam.

"You were the one who said 'Don't come back,' dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Dean pulled on Sam while Tiffany pulled on John. John knew better than to push Tiffany away. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Alright, stop it!" yelled Tiffany. "That's enough." Tiffany and Dean both let go of them and stood in the middle. They looked at each other than at Sam and John.

"That means you too," said Dean pointing angrily at John. John and Sam angrily got back in their cars. Dean shook his head. "Terrific." Tiffany put her hands on her hips and stared at the ground as they both walked back to the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The Winchesters and Tiffany stood behind a couple trees watching the vampires and their nest. "Son of a bitch, so they're really not afraid of the sun?"

"No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn," said John. "The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up."

"So I guess walking right in isn't our best option."

"Actually that's the plan." Tiffany and Sam exchanged a worried glance and looked back at the nest.

They walked back to their cars. They had their trunks opened and took out their weapon cases. Dean took out a large knife and held it out to John.

"Dad, I got an extra machete if you need one," said Dean.

John took out a much newer one and smiled. "Think I'm ok, thanks."

"Wow."

"This reminds me, munchkin. You left this in my truck." He pulled out a machete and its holder. Tiffany grinned and grabbed it from him. She wrapped the holder around her thigh and stuck the machete in it. She looked up to see Dean smirking at her. She quickly looked away and John sighed for two reasons. One, the way Tiffany and Dean were acting towards each other and two, he knew he had to tell the boys about the Colt.

"So…you boys really wanna know about this Colt?" Dean and Sam stopped doing what they were doing and turned around. Tiffany leaned on the Impala with her arms crossed.

"Yes sir," said Sam.

"It's just a story…a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun…a special gun. He made it for a hunter…a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half a dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say…they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?" asked Dean.

"Like a demon," said Sam.

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun…we may have it." Tiffany noticed the same determined look that they all shared. The same one she has seen on Dean and John and now Sam.

Sam and John got back in their vehicles and before Tiffany could, Dean grabbed her arm. "Hey, munchkin…" She turned around and looked at him. He smiled a little. "I understand why you had to keep the secrets, I'm not mad at you…a little." She let out a little laugh and crossed her arms. "But I just wanted to tell you I understand, just don't…hide anything from me anymore, ok?" She nodded and he put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her forehead.

Once at the nest Dean and Sam snuck through a window while John and Tiffany snuck through another. They decided to split up to cover more area and Dean didn't like Tiffany going anywhere near these vampires without him being there to protect her. Somewhere deep down inside him he didn't know if he could trust his father with Tiffany in the nest. Her scar on her arm proved his point for not being able to trust him. Tiffany and John find the head vampire and his mate asleep in their bed. Tiffany found the Colt in a leather case next to their bed and nudged John and nodded towards it. She went to get it when John stopped her. He cautiously started to walk towards it. John finally was able to reach the gun after sneaking up to it but then there was a loud scream causing every vampire including the two in the bedroom with Tiffany and John to wake up. The leader threw John against the wall. Tiffany picked up an empty liquor bottle and throws it at the bedroom window.

"Tiff, run!" yelled John.

Tiffany runs out to run into Dean and Sam. The three of them run out of the nest and into the woods. They noticed the vampires weren't following them and John was nowhere.

"Dad?!" yelled Dean.

"John!" yelled Tiffany. The three of them looked around more and John randomly appeared running to them.

"They won't follow, they'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent it's for life," said John.

"Great, and we were in the master bedroom," said Tiffany rolling her eyes. "That's peachy."

"What the hell do we do now?" asked Dean looking fearfully at Tiffany.

"You got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean, Sam and Tiffany got out of the car. As Tiffany was looking through the trunk Dean was giving Sam the hint to go away. "Oh, uh, I'm going to…uh, find a place to hide. Um…yeah." Sam walked off and Tiffany looked up at him with a confused look. She closed the trunk and wrapped the arrows around her back. She looked at Dean and smirked. "You be careful now, hear those sluts can suck the life out of you."

"Tiff, promise me you'll be ok," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him.

"Dean, I'm not the one that is bait. You should worry about yourself."

"Just promise me." He held her hands in his and she looked at him a little confused as to why he was freaking out _now_ when they've been through worse.

She nodded slowly. "Ok…I'll be careful, I promise." He nodded and kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. Was he actually nervous that this might now work? He went to kiss her lips when she looked away. "I got to get to Sam; they may be here any minute." Dean let go of the back of her neck and nodded. She found Sam and they both watched as Kate and another male vampire showed up.

"Car trouble? Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place."

"Nah, I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

"Ooh." She punched Dean in the stomach and Tiffany wanted to get up and go help him. Sam got his arrow ready with dead blood dripping from it. Kate grabbed Dean by the cheeks and lifted him up off the ground.

"Well I don't normally get this friendly till the second date, but…"

"You know we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She lowered him down and kissed him for a while. Tiffany felt bile come up her throat while she readied her own arrow.

"Sorry. I never really stay with a chick that long…definitely not eternity." Tiffany and Sam let go and hit the two vampires. Kate let go of Dean.

"Damn it," she said. John, Sam and Tiffany come out from behind the trees holding their weapons. "Barely even stings."

"Give it time, sweetheart," said John. "That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?" Kate's smile faded and her eyes glazed up and she fell back into Deans arms. "Load her up. I'll take care of this one." Dean carried Kate to John's truck, with Sam and Tiffany following. Tiffany wondered why John wasn't when she looked back and saw John behead the male vampire splattering blood everywhere.

In the woods they tied Kate up and started a fire. John handed Dean a bag. "Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium…it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready."

"Stuff stinks," said Dean.

"Well that's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes and you'll stand a chance of not being detected."

"You sure they'll come after her?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, vampires mate for life." Tiffany and Dean glanced at each other and John and Sam noticed it. "She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time."

"Half hour ought to do it."

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can."

"But…"

"Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself," said Dean.

"I'll have her and the Colt."

"But after…we're gonna meet up right? Use the gun together, right?" asked Sam. John remained silent. _He's running again_ thought Tiffany. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know I don't' get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like children."

"You are _my _children! I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad all due respect but that's a bunch of crap," said Dean. Tiffany's eyes widened in surprise. Was dean actually standing up to John?

"Excuse me?" asked John.

"Tiffany and I were hunting together for a while, then Sammy and I and Tiff. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless."

"Look…I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death…it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done something about it? You know, I've been thinking…I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, dad. We just are. You know it."

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order." John gave Tiffany one last look and walked away. Tiffany took a deep breath and looked at the brothers. They needed to be with their father and there was only way to do it. Disobey.

Tiffany watched on the side of the road after following John's truck for what seemed like an eternity until he and the vampires finally stopped. She was surprised that they didn't sense her but she knew they were more worried about that Kate chick than anything else. She heard someone step on a twig behind her and she turned around with her knife covered in dead man's blood to see Sam and Dean. She turned around and they watched.

"The name's Winchester," said John getting out of the car.

"Where are your friends?" asked Luther, the leader.

"Cleaning out your nest."

"Where's Kate?"

"Come here, sweetheart." John pulled a rope and Kate was dragged out of the truck. Her hands were bound together and John held a knife in his hand as he brought her closer to Luther.

"Kate are you alright?"

"Dead man's blood," she said in a raspy voice.

"You son of a bitch."

"We want the Colt…Elkins' gun. Trade."

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you."

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else. Put the Colt down, or she goes first."

"Alright just don't hurt her." Luther took the Colt out of his pocket and set it down on the ground.

"Back up." Luther took a few steps away. "Further." He backed up even more. John stepped forward and kneeled down on the ground with Kate. She grabbed the gun and hit John throwing him in the front of the truck. Tiffany went to make a run for it but Dean held her back. "Wait…not yet." She didn't understand what Dean was waiting for until she saw Sam holding an arrow and then shooting it. Dean grabbed an arrow and shot another one. The three of them ran towards them, Sam shot another arrow. Luther hits Tiffany making her fall to the ground. He grabbed her by the neck choking her. Dean grabbed the knife she dropped. "Don't! I'll break her neck. Put the blade down."

"You're not afraid of a little vampire now are you honey?" Dean asked Tiffany who was trying to breath. Dean held the knife still in the air.

"You people why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so," said John. Luther and Tiffany turned to see John holding the Colt. He shot Luther in the middle of the forehead. He dropped Tiffany on the ground. She got up and ran into Deans arms. He held onto her tightly as she clung onto his jacket. Everyone watched as a little stream of blood ran down Luther's nose and he fell to his knees.

"Luther!" yelled Kate. Kate began to walk towards John but a vampire stopped her.

"Kate, don't!" The two women walked back to the car and drove away. Sam, Tiffany and Dean looked at John shocked. John was smiling at the three of them. Tiffany still holding on to Dean looked up at Dean and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips and she looked at him surprised.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"So boys…and lady…"said John as he walked into Sam and Dean's room to see them packing up.

"Yes sir?" asked Sam.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes, sir."

"But we saved your ass," said Dean. Tiffany smiled a little and Sam looked at him surprised.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got, well, now three…maybe I should adopt you huh, munchkin?"

Tiffany laughed as he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Dean smirking. John nodded knowingly.

"But what I'm trying to say is we are stronger as a family. So…we go after this damn thing…together."

"Yes, sir," said Sam, Tiffany and Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

The Winchesters and Tiffany were still in the motel room of Manning, Colorado. John had pulled out everything that he had on that yellow eyed demon; maps, newspaper articles, books and photographs. John was seated at the desk while Dean, Sam and Tiffany were standing. The Colt was also sitting in the middle of the desk.

"So, this is it," said John. "This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon right? And not a trace, just nothing…until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off," said Dean.

John nodded. "Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

"Alright, so what's the trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California…houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families…just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" asked Sam as he glanced at Tiffany who wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah, the night of the kid's six month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?" asked Sam.

John looked at Tiffany and Sam. "Both of you were _exactly_ six months."

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason…the same way it came for me and Tiff? So, mom's death, Jessica…it's all cause of me?" Tiffany gasped a little. She already came to the conclusion a long time ago it was her fault her mother had died. Especially when she was hunting with John and the demon told her about the blood, but she always had the tiniest little hope inside of her it wasn't her fault.

"We don't know that Sam," said Dean. "It wasn't you or Tiffany's fault."

"Oh really, cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean," said Sam.

"For the last time what happened to them is not your fault." Tiffany sat down, she was feeling dizzy.

"Yeah, you're right, it's not our fault our loved ones died, but it's _our _problem!" Tiffany looked up at Dean and Sam. Sam was right it was Tiffany and his problem.

"No, it's not you and Tiff's problem, it's our problem!"

"Ok, that's enough," said John standing up. The four of them were silent and Tiffany felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Dean's and she leaned her head softly on it. She didn't know what was going on between them, yet again, but all she wanted right now was some comfort and if this was Dean's way of comforting her by just putting a hand on her shoulder, she would gladly take it.

"So why is it doing it? What does it want?" asked Sam. Tiffany and John sort of knew the answer but were still a little confused by it. They knew the demon put his blood in them but for what reason…they had no clue.

"Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been on step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…"

"Alright, so how do we find it before it hits again?" asked Dean.

"There are signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area…cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence."

John nodded and looked at Tiffany. "And Pittsburg. The week before you mother died." He turned to Sam. "And in Palo Alto…before Jessica. And these signs…they're starting again."

"Where?"

"Salvation, Iowa."

They understood, they had to pack up and get going to Salvation, Iowa. John left to go to his motel room the same time as Tiffany. "Hey, Tiffany." She turned and looked at John.

"Thanks for not telling the boys, everything that has happened and everything that you know."

She nodded and bit her lip. "I should tell you…they saw my arm." John looked up at her. "But I didn't tell them the truth about it. I told them a demon had cut me during a hunt…John I don't know how long I can keep lying to them…especially Dean."

"Listen, baby, I know it's hard. I'm their father and it's hard for me. Just promise me you won't tell them till the right time."

She nodded. "I promise John." The two separated and walked into their own rooms. Tiffany started packing her stuff and couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She needed to cry. After everything that has happened she needed one good cry. She sat on her bed next to her bag and cried into her arms.

"Tiff?" It was Dean. He knocked on the door. "Tiff, you ready?"

She sniffed and wiped her tears. "Uh, yeah, I'll be out in a…" The door opened and he came walking in. "A minute." She didn't want him seeing her like this. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her things.

"Tiff…Tiffany…" She wouldn't look at him. He sighed and moved for her to look at him but she turned her head away and started to leave the bathroom. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him by grabbing her cheeks. "Will you please just look at me?" He noticed her blood shot eyes and the dried tears. "Whatever you and Sam think, it is not your fault your mother and our mother is dead. Don't you believe it a second, I don't want you to even think it. You understand me?" She just kept staring into his eyes. "Do you? Answer me." It was more of a command. He needed to hear her say it, needed to hear her say that she understood that it wasn't her fault or Sam's and that she is ok.

Tiffany sniffed and nodded. "I understand," she said quietly.

"Why is it I feel like I don't believe you?" He let go of her cheeks and stood close to her never taking his eyes off of hers.

Tiffany stood her ground still staring into his eyes. "I understand that it isn't my fault or Sam's for that demon killing our mothers."

Dean felt a little relief rush through him at her words and she left him in the bathroom to throw her stuff in her bag. She closed it up and he shut the bathroom light off. "You got everything?" She nodded and he opened the door but before she went out he grabbed her arm. "Are we ok?"

She stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean as in 'Ok'?" The horn of the Impala honked for them and Dean let go of her arm. She nodded and walked out of the motel room. Good, she wasn't really ready for that talk with Dean, not now anyway.

They were on the road to Salvation, Iowa. It was a 15 hour drive and it was going to be a long one. But once they finally were there they saw John pull over to the side of the road. Tiffany sat up confused as Dean and Sam did the same. The four of them got out of their cars.

"Damn it," said John.

"What is it?" asked Tiffany as the four of them walked up to each other.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What is it?" asked Dean.

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine, Jim Murphy is dead."

"Pastor Jim?" asked Sam and John nodded. "How?"

"Throat was slashed…he bled out." Dean and Sam looked at each other stunned. Tiffany's eyes widened in horror and she put her hand over her mouth. "Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"The demon," said Dean and John nodded slowly. "_The _demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do you want to do?"

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this country. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week."

"Dad," said Sam. "That could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which ones the right one?"

"We'll check them all, that's how. You got any better ideas?"

"No sir." The three of them start to go back to the car when John turns back to his truck but stops.

"Dad?" asked Dean looking a little worried.

"Yeah…it's Jim. You know…I can't…"His face turns to anger and sadness. "This ends…NOW. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." Tiffany swallows watching John get so worked up over this and gets into his truck as the three of them get into the car.

Dean and Tiffany took the Salvation Hospital while Sam took Salvation Women and Children's Hospital. Tiffany noticed the look in Dean's eye when he saw the woman behind the front desk. She smirked and nudged him towards her. "Get her tiger." Dean looked at her strangely wondering why she was making him see the woman instead of getting angry like she used to. Deep down inside, Tiffany's heart was aching watching Dean flirt with the woman.

"Hi, is there anything I can do for you?" asked the woman.

"Oh, God, yes…" The woman laughed embarrassed and Tiffany just rolled her eyes. "Only I, uh…" He cleared his throat and looked over at Tiffany who was looking out the window with an upset expression on her face. "I'm married…and working right now." He showed her his badge and the woman looked at him disappointed. There was no way he was letting Tiffany out of his life again…now fucking way. Even if she didn't want him, he surely wanted her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam was sitting at the table in the motel room massaging his temples while Dean and Tiffany sat on a bed and John was on the other.

"A vision?" asked John.

"Yes I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling," said Sam.

"And you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because…?"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started out like Tiff," said Dean turning to John but started rubbing Tiffany's back in slow little circles. If she wasn't in the present of two other males she would have lied down and had Dean rub her whole back. She needed it. "They started as nightmares unlike hers, and then he started having them when he was awake."

"Yeah, it's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get," said Sam.

"Alright, when were you gonna tell me about this?" asked John getting a little upset. "I knew about Tiffany's little power but…Sam this could be a connection between the two of you. A clue…you should have said something."

"We didn't know what it meant," said Dean.

"Alright, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me."

Dean got up and walked in front of John. "Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, alright? Sam called you when I was drying. Getting you on the phone…I've got a better chance of winning the lottery!"

"You're right, although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through," said Sam.

"No they're not. No one is ever again," said John. Sam's cell phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?

_Sam?_

"Who is this?" Tiffany looked up from the floor towards Sam.

_Think real hard. It'll come to you._

Sam looked at the three of them shocked. "Meg. Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

_Yeah, thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings, by the way._

"Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop."

_Let me speak to your dad._

Sam looked at John. "My dad…I don't know where my dad is."

_It's time for the grownups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him…now._ Sam hesitantly handed John the phone.

"This is John."

_Howdy, John, I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood._ John stared at nothing in particular but they could tell he was on the verge of tears. _Still there John boy?_

"I'm here."

_Well, that was yesterday. Today, I'm in Lincoln…visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi._ John looked at the boys and Tiffany with worry on his face. _John! John whatever you do, don't give…_

"Caleb?" Tiffany had her head in her hands. How much longer was this taunting going to be? How many more innocent people have to die because of her…and Sam? "You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go."

_We know you have the Colt, John._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_Oh, ok, so listen to this. _Tiffany looked up when there was silence to see horror on John's face.

"Caleb? Caleb!"

_Can you hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying, now let's try this again. We know you have the gun, John. Word travels fast. So, as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what ware looks like…it has casualties._

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

_Oh, John, please. Mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing…we're gonna keep doing what we're doing and your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved…they'll all die unless you give us that gun. I'm waiting, Johnny. Better answer before the buzzer._

"Ok," said John quietly.

_Sorry? I didn't quite get that._

"I said ok. I'll bring you the Colt." Tiffany and Dean looked at each other shocked and back at John.

_There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there._

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there."

_Meet me there at midnight tonight._

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on a plane!"

_Oh, then I guess your friends die, don't they? You know, that sweet girl that is sitting beside you…"_John looked over at Tiffany with a worried look on his face and Dean saw this making something inside him scared. _You better watch her…she looks good enough to eat…but if you do decide to make it…come alone._

John hung up the phone and handed it to Sam. "So you think Meg is a demon?"

"Either that or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" asked Dean.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

"What?"

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die…" He looked at Tiffany. "They're going to be coming after you, if I don't die."

Tiffany stood up. "No, John…if they come after me, they come after me. What do I have to lose?"

"You may have nothing to lose, but we do!" said Dean angrily. How can she be so selfish?!

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over," said Sam.

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" asked Dean.

"Antique store."

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" asked Tiffany.

"I just…I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean, Tiff and me." John stayed silent. "You want us to stay here…and kill this demon by ourselves?" asked Sam.

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love." He turned to Tiffany. He then turned to Sam. "I want you to go to school." He turned to Dean. "I want Dean to have a home." Tiffany felt the tears slip down her face and Dean grabbed her hand. He wanted a home…with Tiffany. "I want Mary alive." He turned his back to them as he started to cry. "I just…I just want this to be over." Sam and Dean exchanged a tearful look and then Dean looked down at Tiffany seeing her cheeks wet with tears and he kissed the crown of her head and left his head there and she leaned into him.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany and Dean were in the Impala driving back from the antique store to meet up with Sam and John. Dean turned the music off and grabbed her hand. "Listen, Tiff, I don't know what's going on with us, but…after tonight," she turned to look at him. "After tonight, when it's all done," He looked at her taking his eyes off the road to look her in the eyes. "I want us to work out. I want us to be together." Tiffany didn't know what to say.

She cracked a smiled and he looked back at the road then back at her. "I thought you weren't a one woman, man."

He smiled at her. "Things change baby. And don't ever try to push a girl on me again, even if she's good looking." Tiffany smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Ok, when this is all over, you and I will try again." Dean smiled and pulled over to the side where Sam and John were. They got out of the car and approached them.

"Did you get it?" asked John. Dean pulled out the fake gun, wrapped in paper and handed it to him.

"You know this is a trap, don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone," said Dean.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded…holy water, Mandai amulets…"

"Dad."

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed alright? You're no good to us dead."

"Sam goes for you. Alright listen to me." He took the real Colt out of his coat pocket. "They made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of them left. Without them, this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir," said Sam.

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you three now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?" They nodded and John handed the real Colt to Dean who put it in his coat pocket.

"We'll see you soon dad." John nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you later." He kissed Tiffany on the forehead and got into his truck and drove away. Tiffany let out a deep breath as the three of them watched him leave.

That night the three of them were parked across the street watching Monica's house from inside the car. "So maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak. Might get them out of the house for a few hours."

"Yeah and how many times has that actually worked for us?" asked Dean. Sam said nothing.

"Could always tell them the truth." Dean turned his head giving Sam a knowing look.

"Nah."

"I know, I know, I know, I just…with what's coming for these people…"

"Sam, we've only got one move and you know it alright? We've got to wait for that demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them." Sam nodded and Dean glanced back at Tiffany.

"You ok back there munchkin?"

She nodded. "I can always try to get you guys in there before he does anything."

"Using your powers?" he asked a little unsure if she should. He remembered how she acted at the place in Oklahoma and that was just a spirit. How will she react to a demon?

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Dean nodded and Tiffany closed her eyes blocking out everything and put out a radius as far as she could go without hurting herself.

"I wonder how dad's doing," said Sam.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up."

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up."

"I'd feel a lot better if you two weren't so pessimistic about everything but you don't see that happening, now do ya?" Sam and Dean smiled a little and went back to watching the house.

"This is weird," said Sam.

"What?" asked Dean.

"After all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

"We just got to keep our heads and do our job like always."

"Yeah but this isn't like always."

"True."

Tiffany felt an emotional upset pull come towards her from Sam. She opened her one eye and looked at him. "Dean, uh…" Dean turned to look at him. "I wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You've always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And now…I don't know, I just wanted to let you know just in case…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa are you kidding me?"

"What?

"Don't say, 'Just in case something happens to you', I don't wanna hear that freaking speech, man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody…except that demon. That evil son of a bitch aint getting any older than tonight, you understand me?!" Sam nodded and glanced back at Tiffany who shut her eye but he saw a tear stream down her face and he knew he caused that because he was finally being opened to his brother about the situation. He looked back at the house and resumed watching it.

"Let me try calling dad," said Dean and he picked up his cell phone and dialed John's number. It went to voicemail after a few rings. "Dad's not answering."

Suddenly Tiffany felt a presence that she never felt before. It was very cold and malevolent. Her breath was stuck in her throat and she started to gasp for air. She opened her eyes and Dean and Sam turned around hearing her gasp for her. "Oh my God, it's here, it's coming!" The car radio turned to static. The leaves outside began to blow around and the lights in the house began to flicker. The three of them got out of the car and ran up to the house. Dean picked the lock and they ran into the house. Monica's husband Charlie came in with a baseball bat. He swung at Dean causing Tiffany to jump back in surprise but Dean pinned him against the wall. "Get out of my house! Get out of my house!"

"Mr. Holt, please," said Tiffany.

"Be quiet and listen to me. We're trying to help you ok?"

"Monica get the baby!" yelled Charlie.

"No don't go in the nursery!" yelled Sam. Sam and Tiffany ran up the stairs towards the nursery. Sam and Tiffany run into the nursery in time to see Monica being pinned against the wall and the demon at the baby's crib. The demon turned towards them looking straight at them. Tiffany's breath was taken away and her wall broke in her head and she could feel how evil and horrible it was. She fell to her knees holding her head. Sam raised the Colt and shot the demon but it dissolved into a cloud of black smoke making Monica fall to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go?" asked Sam. Tiffany felt her wall built right back up and stood up at the same time Sam helped Monica to her feet. There was blood coming down Tiffany's nose and she looked at Dean who came running into the nursery. He saw the blood and looked into her eyes.

"My baby!" yelled Monica.

"Deans got her," said Sam. Dean picked up Rosie and took her out of the crib in time because the crib went up in flames. They ran out of the room and Tiffany wiped her nose noticing how bad the demon had weakened her mind. The five of them come out of the house.

"You get away from my family!" yelled Charlie.

"Charlie, don't! They saved us!" She took Rosie from Dean. "They saved us." Charlie kissed his wife's forehead. "Thank you." Sam turned to look up at the bedroom window. Tiffany follows his eyes and looks too. The silhouette of the demon can be seen at the window in the fire of the room.

"It's still in there!" he yelled and went to go back into the house.

"Sam no!" yelled Dean stopping him. Sam tries to get out of Dean's way but Dean was persistent.

"Dean let me go! It's still in there!"

"Burning to the ground…its suicide!" yelled Tiffany holding Sam back now.

"I don't care!"

"I do!" yelled Dean. The three of them let go of each other and looked up at the window to see the demon one more time before it disappears.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The three of them were in a motel room, tired, worn out and beat. Dean has been trying to reach John for the last hour an hour and it keeps going to voicemail. Sam was sitting on the bed and Tiffany just came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and her hair was wet. She sat down next to Sam and put a comforting hand on his knee.

"Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it." He hung up and looked at the two of them. "Something's wrong." Sam didn't answer but Tiffany looked up. "You hear me? Something's happened!"

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this," said Sam.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life," said Tiffany taking her hand off his knee and looking at him.

"You two don't know that."

"So what you're just willing to sacrifice yourself is that it?" asked Dean.

Sam stood up angrily. "Yeah, yeah, you're damn right I am."

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen…not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about!"

"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, ok? But it's not worth dying over."

"Dean's right, Sam." Tiffany stood up and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder but he shoved it off. She looked at Dean for help.

"What?"

"I mean it, if hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing," said Dean.

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed mom!"

"You said yourself once…that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back." Sam grabbed Dean by the shirt making Tiffany gasp and back up and he pinned Dean against the wall. She was having déjà vu again, but last time it was the other way around.

"Don't you say that! Don't you…not after all this, don't you say that!"

Dean looked over at Tiffany and then back at Sam. "Sammy, look…the four of us…that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man." Sam had tears in his eyes and let go of Dean. Tiffany walked up to him and lied her head on his chest and held him tightly Even though right now they were not in a relationship because they were waiting for this whole fight to be over with, she just wanted to hold him. He had his arms around her and held her close to him. "Without you, Tiff and dad…"

Sam turned away from the two of them. "Dad…He should have called by now. Try him again." Dean picked up his cell, never letting go of Tiffany, and dialed John's number.

_You boys really screwed up this time._ Tiffany felt Dean tense and she looked up to see how angry he was.

"Where is he?"

_You're never gonna see your father again. By the way…how's Tiffany's head doing?_ Dean looked down at Tiffany and she felt the blood start to fall from her nose again and she fell to her knees holding her head.

**AN: So what did you all think?!?!? Thanks for the reviews april3604 and wizziewoo123 you two are the best!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam ran to Tiffany's side and rolled her over on her back seeing blood come out of her nose and her mouth he decided to roll her on her side. Dean dropped the phone and ran to get a wet rag. Sam looked at the phone hearing Meg's laugh. Dean came back and started wiping the blood away. He grabbed the phone and shut it. Meg's laugh taunted Tiffany's mind as she continued to cough up the blood. Finally she stopped and she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked noticing the blood around her.

"Meg got inside your head," said Dean caressing the side of her cheek. She felt so wiped out. "They've got dad too."

"Meg?" asked Sam. Dean nodded sadly and helped Tiffany up. "What'd she say?"

"I just told you Sammy." Dean wiped the tears in his eyes. He just came to the conclusion two people in his life were about to die. "Ok…ok. Get dressed, Tiff." Tiffany nodded and grabbed her bag and clothes. Dean grabbed the Colt and his duffel bag.

"What are you doing Dean?" asked Sam.

"We got to go."

"Why?"

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got dad, it's probably coming for us next." Tiffany pulled off getting dressed in front of the guys without them even noticing. She grabbed her duffel bag.

"Good, we've still got three bullets left. Let it come," said Sam

"Listen tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of them are out there. Now were no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now!" Dean walked out the door with Tiffany following close behind.

Once the three of them were in the car Dean didn't waste time stepping on the gas pedal and getting the hell out of there. "I'm telling you Dean, we could've taken him."

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun." Sam started shaking his head. "What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad…he might be…"

"Don't!" yelled Dean making Tiffany jump.

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam! Tiffany almost died back there! Did you not notice all the blood pouring out of her mouth and nose?!"

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Would you quit talking about him like he's dead already? Listen to me! Everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything!"

"So how do we find him?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Come on, Dead, you really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?"

"You're right, we need help." Dean sped down the road and didn't want to stop until they were in South Dakota.

After a long drive to South Dakota, Dean pulled up to Singer's Autos that morning. It was a dirty house surrounded by car parts. There was a blue pickup truck sitting just outside with a dog lying on top. The three of them got out of the car and walked towards the house. Dean knocked on the door and Bobby answered.

"Oh, hell, this can't be good," said Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby," said Dean as Bobby invited them in. "This is Tiffany." Tiffany gave him a little wave and smile.

Bobby leads them into his den. Sam sat behind the desk looking at a large book while Bobby pulls out two bottles. "Here ya go."

"What is this? Holy water?" asked Dean.

"That one is." He held up a bottle. "This is whiskey." Bobby took a swig and handed the bottle to Dean who also drinks from it. He gestured for Tiffany to have a drink but she shook her head. She needed her game head on right now, not her drunken head one.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come," said Dean.

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help," said Bobby.

"Yeah but the last time we saw you, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything." Tiffany raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah well what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book…" said Sam amazed. "I've never seen anything like it." The three of them walked over to look at it.

"The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright."

Sam pointed to a picture in a book. "And these protective circles…they really work?"

"Hell yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped…powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel." Sam and Tiffany laughed.

"The man knows his stuff," said Dean.

"I'll tell you something else too…this is some serious crap you three stepped in."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?"

"This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us…a lot more."

"Do you know why?" asked Tiffany.

"No, but I know it's something big. A storms coming. And you boys, you daddy and Tiffany…you are smack in the middle of it." Dean and Sam exchanged a look and Tiffany let out a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. They heard the dog barking form outside. "Rumsfeld, what is it?" Bobby looks out the window to see Rumsfeld gone from the hood of the truck. "Something's wrong." Meg kicked down the door of the house and walked in. Dean takes the bottle of holy water from his pocket.

"No more crap ok?" Dean walked towards her unscrewing the bottle but she hits him and he gets flung against the wall and falls to the ground. Tiffany runs over to him to make sure he's ok. Meg headed for Sam and Bobby and they began to back away. "I want the Colt, Sam…the real Colt. Right now!"

"We don't have it on us. We buried it," said Sam.

"Didn't I say, 'No more crap'? I sweat, after everything I heard about you Winchesters; I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun…" Tiffany slapped Dean's face to wake him up. He jumped at first but saw her. She helped him up and pointed towards Meg. "And then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men, I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Dean and Tiffany walked up behind her.

"Actually," said Dean. "We were counting on it." Meg faces the two of them and they look up at the ceiling. Meg looked up to see one of the protective circles from the book. "Gotcha."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Sam tied Meg to a chair while Tiffany and Bobby salted the doors and windows. They came back into the room and over to the boys. "We salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they aint getting in." They nodded and Dean headed towards Meg.

"Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice," said Meg.

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth?...Oh, I forgot, you don't."

Dean leaned in very close, just inches from Megs face. "Hey you think this is a frigging game?! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg smiled at him. Dean couldn't hold his anger anymore and back handed her. Tiffany watched in horror as Bobby and Sam looked shocked. He hit a girl. "That's kind of a turn on…you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

"Dean," said Bobby and Dean walked over to them.

"You ok?" asked Sam.

"She's lying, he's not dead."

"Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her," said Tiffany remembering the demons her and John had caught. She looked at Meg and then back Dean.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why," said Bobby.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?" They looked at Meg, who was shaking in her chair.

"You're trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Bobby and Tiffany nodded. Dean looked at Meg again. "That's actually good news." Sam grabbed John's journal and him and Dean walked over to her.

"Are you gonna read me a story?"

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Sam started to read the exorcism in Latin.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh we're going for it baby…head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Sam continued to read and Meg grimaced and moaned in pain. Sam stopped reading and looked at her.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell…unless you tell us where our dad is." Meg is quiet and holds her ground. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." Dean nodded to Sam.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potesta, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation, et secta diabolica." Meg started to tremble and screamed in pain.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Sam looked at Dean nervously. Tiffany bit her lip and looked at Bobby.

Dean leaned over to Meg inches away from each other. "For your sake I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God." Tiffany stared at Dean horrified. Ok, so this is a demon, sure it deserves this kind of treatment but…the look in Dean's eyes, it scared her.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis." Pages of a book start to flip on their own but Sam continued. "Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt." Meg started to shake and scream again.

"Where is he?" asked Dean.

"You just won't take dead for an answer will you?"

"Where is her?!"

"Dead!"

"No he's not! He's not dead, he can't be!" Sam looked at Dean confused. "What are you looking at? Keep reading!" Tiffany looked away from Dean. She couldn't look at him. Meg laughed a little looking at Tiffany. She could feel her eyes on her and she turned. Bobby looked at between Tiffany and Meg, watching Meg stare at her. Dean turned around. "Don't you look at her."

"Look at the way she looks at you, Dean. Like some kind of monster." Dean looked at Tiffany seeing the horrified look in her eyes. He turned back to Meg ignoring it. He couldn't break down now, not _now_!

Sam tried to finish the exorcism and Meg screamed louder. The chair began to move around the room and the lights flickered. Her chair stopped moving and she said, "He will be!" Sam stopped reading.

"Wait! What?!"

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam!"

"A building! Ok? A building in Jefferson City!"

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know!:

And the demon, the one we're looking for, where is it?"

"I don't know, I sweat! That's everything. That's all I know!" She had tears on her face and she was breathing heavily.

Dean turned to Sam. "Finish it."

"What? I told you the truth!"

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch! You promised!"

"I lied! Sam?" Sam said nothing. "Sam!" He walked over to Sam. "Read."

"We can still use her…find out where the demon is."

"She doesn't know."

"She lied!"

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her!"

"You're gonna kill her," said Bobby walking over to them.

"What?" asked Dean.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it, the girl is gonna die."

"List to me, both of you, we are not gonna leave her like that."

"She is a human being," said Tiffany walking up to them.

"And we're gonna pure her out of her misery," said Dean. Tiffany has never seen this side of Dean before and it was scaring the hell out of her. "Sam finish it." Sam finished it.

Meg's eyes turned black and she tilted her head up to the ceiling and let out a long loud scream. A cloud of black smoke erupted from her mouth. The four of them watched. Meg's head fell forwards afterwards. She didn't move and looked dead. Blood started to drip from her mouth and she tries to lift her head slowly. Blood was running from her nose and mouth.

"She's still alive," said Dean. He turned to Bobby. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets." Bobby left and Sam and Dean help Meg out of the chair.

"Thank you," said Meg quietly and weakly.

"Shh, shh…just take it easy, alright? Shh…" said Sam.

"Come on, let's get her down." They picked her up and carried her to the floor. She groaned in pain and Tiffany felt so horrible for her.

"Sorry, sorry, I've got you. It's ok, it's ok," said Sam.

"A year…" she said quietly.

"What?"

"It's been a year."

"Shh…shh… just take it easy."

"I've been awake…for some of it. I couldn't move my own body…the things…the things I did…it's a nightmare."

"Was it telling us the truth about our dad?"

"Dean," said Tiffany warningly.

He looked at Tiffany and then Sam. "We need to know."

"Yes but it wants you to know…" said Meg. "That they want you to come for him"

"If dad's still alive," said Dean. "None of that matters." Bobby returned in the room with blankets and a glass of water. Tiffany took it and helped Meg drink some, she tried but she spit it out.

"Where's the demon we're looking for?" asked Sam.

"Not there…other ones…awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?" asked Dean.

"By the r-river…sunrise."

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" Meg was silent. "What does that mean?!" Meg laid there, she was dead. Tiffany put her hand to her mouth and felt an arm around her shoulders. It was Sam. Dean and Sam exchanged a sad look and Dean looked back at Meg's lifeless body. The three of them got up and walked away from Meg's body. Tiffany took one last glance at her and then she felt a hand on hers.

"Are you ok?" asked Dean holding her back from walking.

"Dean…no…no I'm not. For once in my life…I am really not." She looked up at him.

"We did what we had to do…"

"That's not it…Dean, you scared me. The look in your eyes, it was…" She looked into his eyes. "Murderous."

"Baby, you need to listen to me." He held her hands in his holding her close to him staring into her eyes. "I did that to find my father. I did it to find that demon out there so me and you can have a home together." She nodded holding back the tears and the lump in her throat.

"Just don't scare me again ok? It was as if…I didn't know you." His hands on hers were tight and he nodded and kissed her forehead. The two of them walked out of the house towards Bobby and Sam. They were standing by the Impala.

"You better hurry up and beat it before the paramedics get here," said Bobby.

"What are you gonna tell them?"

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." He handed Sam the book they were looking at earlier. "Here, take this. You might need it."

"Thanks," said Sam.

"Thanks…for everything. Be careful, alright?"

"You just got find your dad. And when you do, bring him around, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time." They laughed. Dean and Sam gave him a knowing nod and got into the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You've been quiet," said Sam. He and Tiffany were looking through the book Bobby had given them.

"Just getting ready," said Dean. Tiffany glanced at Dean who was loading a gun and then back at the book.

"He's gonna be fine Dean," said Tiffany looking back at him. Dean didn't say anything. He didn't feel like having a heart to heart with anyone right now.

"Hey Tiff, look…" Sam pointed to the diagram. He turned to the trunk wiping some dust off and started to draw on it.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?!"

"It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sam broke the chalk in half and handed it to Tiffany to draw on the other side.

"So?"

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

"So?"

"So we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get John," said Tiffany in a 'duh' voice.

"What are you two talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us," said Dean.

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon. We've got to use them on _the _demon," said Sam.

"No, we have to save Dad, ok? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care! I don't care what dad wants ok? And since when do you care what dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that too! Hell you're the one who came to and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this Dean! I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you and dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Tiff and I are gonna be the ones to bury you. You're selfish you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge!"

"That's not true. I want dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is out only leverage, and you know it. We cannot bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said 'fine', Sam." He took the Colt out of his coat pocket and placed it in the trunk. Dean closed the trunk and they started walking…in silence. It was eerie silence. Tiffany didn't like it at all. She felt like she was walking to her death. They reached a few trees and hid behind them before going any further. Tiffany looked up at an apartment building and saw a sign.

"Hey, you guys, I think I know what Meg meant by 'Sunrise.'" She pointed to the apartment building.

Dean and Sam looked over. "Song of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside," said Dean.

"Yeah and make anybody attack us," said Sam.

"And so we can't kill them…a building full of human shields," said Tiffany.

"They probably know exactly what we look like too. And they can look like anybody."

"This sucks out loud," said Dean.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Alright, so how the hell are we gonna get in?

"Pull the fire alarm. Get out all the civilians."

"Ok, but then the city responds in what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes, exactly," said Tiffany.

Dean took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

When Dean and Tiffany saw Sam enter the building they waited for him to pull the alarm. Once he did everyone started evacuating the building and the fire trucks, ambulances and cop cars started to show up. Tiffany looked at a fireman and then at Dean smirking. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me," she said smiling at him. He turned around and smiled. "What's happening? Is there a fire?"

"Well, we're figuring that out right now little lady. You may want to stay back, you might get hurt."

"Oh." She bit her finger and she turns to Dean. "Baby, what about our yorkie?!"

"He pees when he's nervous…" said Dean.

"Please just stay back," said the fireman. Dean put his arm around Tiffany and headed towards where Sam was hiding with fireman outfits.

The three of them got dressed in them and Tiffany smiled at Dean. She walked passed Dean and whispered in his ear. "You look sexy in this uniform." She smacked his ass and Dean smirked. Sam chuckled and the three of them headed inside the apartment.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up," said Dean. He held the EMF detector in front of him as he searched each apartment.

"You never told me that," said Sam. Outside one of the apartments the EMF started to beep. The three of them exchanged a look.

"This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate!" yelled Dean knocking on the door. When the door starts to open Tiffany and Sam spray them with fire extinguishers to distract them while Dean shoved them into a closet. Tiffany and Sam hold the door closed while Dean poured a ring of salt on the floor. The three of them took their uniforms off and headed into the bedroom to find John tied up. "Dad?" asked Dean rushing over to him and checked to see if he's ok. He looks up at Sam and Tiffany. "He's still breathing." He took out his knife and started to cut John's rope.

"Wait, wait," said Tiffany.

Dean looked at her. "What?"

"He could be possessed for all we know."

"What are you nuts?"

"Dean," said Sam. "We've got to be sure." He takes out the bottle of holy water and pours some on John. He woke up and looks at them oddly.

"Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?" Sam and Tiffany smiled feeling a little relieved.

"Dad, you ok?" asked Dean.

"They've been drugging me." He sighed and looked around at the three of them. "Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, dad. It's safe," said Sam.

"Good, boys. Good, boys…and girl." Tiffany chuckled.

The four of them head towards the door of the apartment when the door burst open and two men that were possessed came in. "Go! Go!" yelled Sam.

"Back! Back!" yelled Dean. They rushed back into the bedroom and locked the door behind them. Tiffany was holding the handle when an axe came through inches from her face. She stared at it with widened eyes. The men looked at her.

"Are you ok?" asked Dean.

She looked at the axe and back at them. "Y-yeah." She let go of the handle backed away from the door. John leaned on Tiffany and Dean while Sam put salt by the door. Tiffany nodded toward the window and opened it up. Dean went out first and Tiffany helped John through it and then Sam and her followed. Sam covered the windowsill in salt before he climbed down the fire escape. The four of them reached the sidewalk and began casually to walk back to the car. Suddenly a man comes around the corner and knocks Sam down to the ground. He started to punch Sam and Dean rushed over to him and kicks the guy but it doesn't stop him. He sends Dean into a windshield. Tiffany jumped on his back and she was thrown into the brick wall and falls unconscious. Dean pulled the Colt out and shot the demon in the head.

Dean helped Sam up and they rushed over to Tiffany. "Tiff…Tiffany…come on baby." She made a groaning noise and moved a little but she was still unconscious. Dean picked her up and carried her to the car.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The Winchesters pulled up to a rundown building and decided to hide out there for a while. Dean picked up Tiffany and carried her into the building. He held her close and kept kissing her forehead. John smiled weakly at the two of them. John patted Dean on the shoulder as Dean sat on the bed still holding Tiffany in his arms. Dean looked up at John to see John's approving look in his eyes. "You did good boy…both of you…" He looked at Sam and Sam nodded putting salt on the door. He turned back to Dean. "You two…remind me a lot of me and your mother…I would do anything for Mary…" Dean stared at John. "Just like you would do anything for Tiffany…"Dean looked back at Tiffany and kissed the crown of her head and kept it there. John went to the other room and laid down.

"Dean…" Dean looked down to see Tiffany opening her eyes. She held onto his shirt tightly.

"I'm here…baby, I'm here…"

"I'm sorry…"She coughed a little into his chest.

"Shh…shh…you did nothing wrong. Just rest ok." She nodded and leaned her head into his chest closing her eyes again falling back to sleep.

"Are they ok?" asked Sam. Dean finally looked at his brother to see that his right eye was bruised and swollen.

"They just need a little rest…how are you?"

"I'll survive. You don't think we were followed here do you?"

"I don't know." He looked down at Tiffany and watched her breath so gently and lean into him. "I don't think so." He looked back up at Sam. "We couldn't have found a more out of the way place to hole up."

"Yeah, hey, uh…Dean…you um…you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun huh?"

"Man I'm trying to thank you here."

Dean glanced at Tiffany and then back at Sam. "You're welcome." Dean gently laid Tiffany on the bed and wrapped the covers around her. Sam walked to the other side of the room. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah I know. That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, Killing Meg…I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you, dad or Tiff…the things I'm willing to do or kill, it just…it scares me sometimes." Sam watched Dean walk around the room sadly as John walked into the room.

"You shouldn't, you did well," said John.

"You're not mad?" asked Dean a little confused.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you…you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks…" The lights started to flicker and the wind began to blow outside. The three of them moved to the window.

"It found us, it's here," said John.

"The demon?" asked Sam.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"Already did it."

"Well, check it ok?" Sam nodded and left the room. "Dean you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished."

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry." Dean held the gun in his hand looking at it and then looked at John. "Son please." Dean took a few steps back from John towards Tiffany. "Give me the gun. What are you doing Dean?"

"You'd be furious."

"What?"

"I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one." He raised the gun and cocked it. "You're not my dad. Tiffany get up." He stared at John still aiming the gun at John. He shook her and she groaned waking up feeling soar.

"What Dean?"

"Just get up."

"Dean it's me," said John. Tiffany rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple times seeing the sight before her. Dean was aiming the gun at John.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?!" She got off the bed and Dean stopped her from moving by grabbing her arm.

"I know my dad better than anyone and you aint him."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" asked John.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Sam walked into the room and did the same thing as Tiffany. He blinked a couple times. "Dean? What the hell is going on?"

"Your brother has lost his mind," said John.

"He's not dad."

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy."

"Dean, how do you know?" asked Tiffany.

"He's different."

"You know we don't have time for this. Sam you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me." John looked at Tiffany. "Tiffany remember what it did to your mother, how you had to live without a mother…no one to turn to." He looked back at Sam. "Sam?"

"No, no…" John started to cry.

"Fine, you're both so sure? Go ahead. Kill me." He hung his head in shame and sadness. Dean, nearly in tears starts to lower the Colt. "I thought so." John looked up and his eyes were yellow. Sam and Dean were pinned to the wall and they couldn't move. John walked over to Tiffany, she couldn't move. "Hey beautiful," he said and ran his hand across her cheek. "Wow, you do look a lot like your mother…that's too bad you don't know how she looked…"

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" yelled Dean.

"Come on, sugar give daddy a kiss." John leaned in and kissed her. Tiffany squirmed under his hands and he let go. "Taste just like your mother too. By the way how's those powers handling? Tiffany felt her walls breaking and she stood there staring at him as he slowly pushed through her mind. She started to fight back and she felt blood start to come out of her nose. John smirked. "I like that, your powers are growing. Good, we're gonna need that." John grabbed the Colt and looked at the boys. Tiffany still couldn't move but she felt him leave her head. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time," said Sam.

"You found me."

"But the holy water…"

"You think something like that works on something like me?" Sam tried to lift his head but the demon kept him there.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here." He placed the gun on a table. "Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy." John chuckled. "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…this is worth the wait." He turned to Dean. "Your dad? He's in here with me…trapped inside his own meat suit. He says 'hi', by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go or I swear to God…"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He moved closer to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family?" Dean looked over at Tiffany and back at John who was smiling wickedly at him. "Oh, that's right. I forgot, I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" asked Sam.

"You mean, why'd I kill mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah."

John looked back at Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything." He looked at Tiffany smirking. "Something I bet you never had the courage to do." He looked over at Sam. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

My plans for you Sammy…you…and all the children like you and Tiffany."

"Listen…you mind just getting this over with huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

John walked back over to Dean. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O. isn't it? Mask all the nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is…they don't need you. Not like you them. Sam…he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you. And Tiffany…you said that you two would be together when this is all over…when will it be over? How can you be together when it doesn't end?" Tiffany felt tears fall down her cheeks, he was right.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids too huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted them." John lowered his head and then raised it staring straight at Dean. Dean started to scream because he started to bleed heavily from his chest.

"Dean!" yelled Tiffany. She wanted to move. She wanted to be at his side.

"Dean! No!" yelled Sam.

"Dean! Please stop it!" Dean continued screaming as more blood poured out of him.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean begged and the bleeding got heavier and he moaned in pain as blood began to pour out of his mouth. Tiffany felt herself get free from her spot and run over to him.

"How the hell…" yelled John but he smirked letting her watch Dean die.

"Baby, come on…please…" She lifted his head. His eyes were slightly opened and he smiled weakly at her.

"I need to…tell you…something…"

"Shh…don't talk like that…" She wiped the blood from his mouth with her hand. "You're gonna be ok."

He smiled a little. "Then…why are you crying…"He tilted his head back in pain and looked at John. "Dad…please." Dean hung his head and he was unconscious.

"No, no, don't leave me!" yelled Tiffany hitting his arms. "You promised. You promised not to leave me! We promised each other!" She cried and turned her head to see John's head lowered and then lifts his head up.

"Stop…" John's eyes were normal. "Stop it." Sam and Dean drop to the floor and Tiffany holds Dean up and laid him gently on the floor. Sam grabbed the Colt and pointed it at John and the demon was taking over again. "You kill me, you kill daddy!"

"I know." Sam shot John in the leg and he fell to the floor unconscious. Dean opened his eyes looking up at Tiffany. She started crying and he smiled weakly at her rubbing his hand on her cheek. She leaned down and hugged him.

Sam ran over to the two of them. "Dean? Hey, oh God, you lost a lot of blood."

"Where's dad?"

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him."

Tiffany nodded. "I got Dean." She helped Dean into a sitting position.

"Sammy!" yelled John waking up. "It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me! You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart son!" Sam raised the gun and cocked it. "Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it!" yelled Dean.

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me! Shoot me!" Sam struggled with the decision. "Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

Dean cried and held tightly onto Tiffany. "Sam…no."

"You do this! Sammy! Sam!" John screamed and a cloud of black smoke came out of John's mouth and it disappeared through the floorboards. John looked at Sam sadly and breathing heavy. Dean pulled Tiffany into him holding her tightly. He looked at his father and brother sadly.

The four of them were in the car driving to the hospital. John was in the passenger seat, clearly in pain. Sam was driving. Dean and Tiffany were in the back seat. They were both covered in blood. Tiffany was from helping Dean into the car and everything that had happened in the building. Tiffany was holding Deans hand and running her hand through his hair trying to relax him. "Just hold on alright. Hospitals only ten minutes away," said Tiffany.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it?" asked John. "I thought we saw eye to eye on this…killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything." Sam glanced at Tiffany and Dean in the rearview mirror. "No sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over alright. I mean we already found the demon…"

Tiffany looked to her right and screamed as an 18 wheeler slammed into them. Tiffany and Dean laid unconscious in the backseat on top of each other. Sam and John in the front seat unconscious also. They were all bloody and bruised up. The truck driver got out of the truck and headed towards the Impala…


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok, so season 2…I'm going to try and do this right now. It's sort of a hard episode to write…Deans parts since he's in a coma will be in italics. This chapter doesn't really have that much action in and it and it's probably going to be short because I wanted to show Tiffany's love for Dean through his coma.**

Tiffany opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. It was so bright and unfamiliar. What happened? Where was she? She went to move her arm and noticed it was in a cast. She had such a headache. She looked at the door to see Sam walk by.

"Sam!" she yelled.

Sam came running in with tears in his ears. "Oh thank goodness, you're ok." He hugged her soar body.

"Considering, yeah, I'm fine." Sam let go of her and touched around her stitched head. "Doctor says you have a concussion."

"And a broken arm apparently…Sam…where's Dean?" Sam looked away from her. "Sam…what is it?" He still wouldn't answer her. "Sam where is Dean?!"

"Come with me." He held out his hand and she took it with her non-broken arm. She noticed she was in sweats and a t-shirt but she didn't care, something was wrong. Something was wrong with Dean and Sam wasn't telling her. She wanted to feel Sam's feelings if she brought Dean back up, but she didn't know if she would be able to.

Sam stops at a door and motions for her to look in. She looked in and her legs felt like jello. "No, no, no…" Dean was laying there with tubes sticking out and him and he was wired to everything.

_Dean looked towards the door to see Tiffany standing there emotionless. "Oh…baby," he said wanting to go over and touch her, to tell her everything will be alright. But he didn't know if everything will. He watched as she ran by him and tried to wake him up._

She rushed into the room, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Dean…baby…come on…wake up…" She caressed his cheek. She rested her head on his. She opened her mind up to his trying to feel anything but it only made it worse. "I-I can't feel him…Sammy…I can't feel him." She continued to sob and she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. She turned around into Sammy's arms crying. "I can't feel him Sam. His mind…it's blocked off from me…I can't feel him."

_Dean continued to watch this tragic scene in front of him. He felt his heart aching for her to stop crying for him._

"_Man, tell me you guys can hear me…" There was no response. Tiffany continued to cry into Sam's chest as Sam stared at Dean's body. "How's dad? Is he ok?" They still didn't answer. "Come on you two are the psychics, give me some ghost whispering or something."_

"You're fathers awake," said the doctor coming in. "You can go see him if you like."

"_Oh thank god," said Dean._

"What about my brother?" asked Sam.

"Well, he sustained serious injury…blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Tiffany getting out of Sam's arms and wiping her face.

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up…_if_ he wakes up."

"If?!" asked Tiffany and Sam.

"_Screw you, doc, I'm waking up!" Dean looked at Tiffany and Sam then back at the doctor._

"I have to be honest. Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long." Tiffany fell into the chair next to Dean's bedside shaking her head. "He's fight very hard, but you need to have realistic expectations."

"No," said Tiffany glaring at the doctor. "He is fighting this, he will fight this. You can't tell me there with all the medical things out there these days and all that money coming out your ass there's no way you can find a way to wake him!"

"Tiff…"started Sam.

"NO! He's a soldier! He's _my _soldier and he's going to find away to come back to his family like he always does!"

_Dean stared at her amazed with everything she said. He looked at Sam. "Come on, Sam. Tiff's right. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine…Sam?" He watched as Sam stares sadly at Dean's unconscious body and Tiffany turns her back to all of them taking his hand in hers and staring at him. Waiting for him just to wake up. _

"Come on, Dean…be my soldier and wake up, please…"

"Tiffany, come on, let's go see my dad," said Sam as the doctor walked out. Tiffany shook her head holding tightly on to Dean.

"No, I'm not leaving his side."

Sam stared at her. He never saw her like this before. He never thought he would see her like this. "Ok, I'll be in his room if you need anything." Tiffany just nodded still staring at Dean.

_Dean watched as Sam left and he looked back at Tiffany. He watched her put his hand up to her lips and kiss it and he could hear her whispering softly to him but he could hear it as if she were right next to him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you, ever."_

After about a half an hour Tiffany heard someone coming into Dean's room. She didn't bother to look up. John took the other seat next to Dean's bed and stared down at him. He looked at Tiffany to see her blood shot eyes and her determination to wake Dean up.

"Can you feel him?" She just shook her head still holding his hand. John sighed and looked back at his son.

"I'm keeping my mind open for him, just in case he tries to reach out…but…"she shook her head and tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I haven't felt anything from him. I wish there was something I could do to get him just to open his eyes."

_Dean listened to her words, he's been trying to reach out to them. They haven't heard him! At least he knew Sam and Tiffany were trying to help him._

_Dean looked at his father. "Come on, dad. You gotta help me. I gotta get better, I gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you gonna do anything? Aren't you even gonna say anything? I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything!" Dean felt tears in his eyes. "I've given you everything I've ever had! And now you're just gonna sit there and you're gonna watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?" He glanced over at Tiffany who jumped up and looked around. "Tiff? Tiff, can you hear me?" He walked over to her and he noticed John not looking at her but still staring at his son._

What was that? Tiffany thought for a moment she could feel him. She looked around the room once more looking for any kind of sign he was there or trying to tell her something but there was nothing. She sighed and looked back down at him. "Come on, Dean, wake up." John looked at her and felt the pain he had when he knew he lost Mary. He knew exactly what she was feeling.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany sighed sitting up. "Come on, baby, just wake up for me." She felt his hand tighten a little around hers and she looked up at his face but something was wrong. She heard the beeping sound on the machine start to slow down. "No…no…don't you die on me!" She ran into the hallway and screamed for help and a couple doctors ran in. She stayed against the wall watching them try to get a pulse. Sam came running in and stood in the doorway. He watched them.

"Clear," said the nurse. The nurse shocked him but he was still flat lining.

"No," said Sam sobbing.

Tiffany fell to the floor staring at the doctors. "Still no pulse!" said the nurse.

"Ok let's do it again, 360," said the doctor.

Tiffany sat there crying and staring at the scene in front of her. "Charging," said the nurse.

"All clear," said the doctor.

"Clear."

They shocked Dean again making Tiffany jump and sob harder. Sam leaned on the doorway. "Still no pulse. Clear." She shocked him again.

_Dean came into the room seeing him being worked on and seeing a transparent figure hovering over his body. "You get the hell away from me! Stay back!" He walked over to the creature._

"No change. I'm starting CPR," said the doctor.

Tiffany still having her mind open for Dean feels something angry in the room and she stops sobbing. Then she hears Dean's voice, but barely. She looked at Sam and he looked back knowing each other heard it.

"We have a pulse, we're back into sinus rhythm." Tiffany gets up and walks over to the bed as the doctors and nurses cleaned up. Sam came over to her and put his hand on her back.

"Did you hear it?" asked Tiffany staring at Dean.

"Yeah, I heard it. I have an idea." With that he walked out and Tiffany walked back to Dean's side and sat down holding his hand.

"I almost lost you baby. Please don't do that again." She kissed his hand and continued to stare at him.

A couple minutes later John enters Dean's room to see Tiffany still at his side. "Sweetheart, why don't you go get something to eat. You haven't eaten or slept in…"

"No," she said shaking her head. "What if he wakes up just for a minute and one of us aren't here?"

"Sweetie…"

"No, John." She turned facing him. "I am not leaving his side, I promised him a while ago, I would never leave his side again and that is exactly what I'm doing." She turned back to Dean and stared at him. John sighed and walked out.

_Dean stared at Tiffany and walked behind her. "Baby, come on, you need to take care of yourself." He hesitantly touched her hair and she tensed._

"_Dean?" she asked. "Dean…are you here?"_

"_Tiffany…oh thank goodness…" He touched her cheek caressing it softly and he saw a tear fall from her eye at his touch. He touched her lips with his thumb and she gasped feeling the cold touch and his thumb outlining her lips._

Tiffany turned around seeing Sam come in. He was carrying a paper bag. He looked from Tiffany to Dean. He started talking to Dean. "Hey, I think maybe you're around and if you are…don't make fun of me for this but um…there's one way we can talk." Sam took out an Ouija board.

Tiffany smiled a little at Sam. "You think he won't make fun of you for that?" Sam smiled weakly. "He's here, Sam. I felt him."

"You did?!" He asked his eyes widening. She nodded smiling a bit.

Tiffany watched as Sam sat down with it and placed the planchette on the board. He placed his fingers on it. "Dean, are you here?"

"_God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean sat down across from Sam. "Alright Sam, this isn't gonna work." He placed his fingers on the other side and moved it towards yes. _

Sam and Tiffany's eyes lit up in surprise for that working. "It's good to hear you from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you."

"_Damn straight." Dean began to move the planchette to H…U…N…_

"Hunt? What, hunting? Are you hunting?" Tiffany got up from the chair and looked at the board.

"He's hunting?!" She saw the planchette move towards yes. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Dean. "Only you will be hunting on _your _death bed."

_Dean smirked looking up at her and then back at the board._

"_Dean it's in the hospital, what you're hunting…do you know what it is?" asked Sam._

"_One question at a time dude," said Dean. "I don't think its killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, their time is just up." He moved the planchette to the letters…R…E…A…P…"_

"A reaper? Is it after you?" asked Sam.

Tiffany looked back at the board to see the planchette move to yes. "No." She shook her head. Sam looked at her. "There's gotta be a way." He got up. "There's gotta be a way to help him."

"Sam, you and I both know you can't kill death," said Tiffany.

"Dad'll know how." Sam ran out the room and Tiffany looked back at the board to see the planchette moving again. She bit her bottom lip watching the letters being spelled out. I…L…O…V…E…Y…O…U. Tiffany felt tears fill her eyes. "I love you too, Dean."

Tiffany sat back down at Dean's bedside and kissed his hand again. Sam came in seconds later. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"He wasn't in his room." Sam came around to Dean's side.

"Where is he?" asked Tiffany.

"I don't know but I got dad's journal." He turned to Dean. "So who knows? Maybe there's something in here." He began to flip through it and Tiffany bit her bottom lip holding Deans hand tightly.

"_Thanks for not giving up on me, you guys."_

Sam sighs closing the book. "Dean, are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying', all right? As long as you keep fighting'." Sam looked at Tiffany but she didn't look back. Sam laughed. "I mean, come on, you can't leave me here alone with Dad, we'll kill each other, you know that." His smile faded and tears began to form in his eyes."Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting' to be brothers again. Can you hear me?"

Tiffany put her head on Deans hand letting tears slip out again knowing, he's gonna have to leave her. He's dying and there is no escape from a Reaper. But she felt his body jerk and she lifted her head seeing Dean wake up and start to gag on the tube down his throat.

"Dean?!" yelled Sam. Tiffany and Sam get up. Tiffany stays by his side while Sam runs to the hall. "Help! I need help!" The doctors come running in and push Tiffany gently out the way helping Dean get the tub out of his throat.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany and Sam were at Dean's side as the doctor read Dean's charts. "I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watching over you."

"Thanks, doc," said Dean. The doctor nodded and left. Dean turns to Sam and Tiffany. "So you said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me."

"Dean, you really don't remember anything?" asked Tiffany feeling something inside her break. He told her he loved her.

"No, except this pit in my stomach, Sam, something's wrong."

They see John walk in. "How you feeling dude?"

"Fine I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" asked Sam.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam," said Dean.

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Dean sighed and looked up at Tiffany to see a depressed look on her face.

John smiled at Sam. "Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting', I don't know what we're fighting' about. We're just butting' heads. Sammy, I...I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just tired. Hey would you two mind getting my…uh…getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah," said Tiffany. "Sure why not." John watched the two of the leave with tears in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"You should know, she stayed by your side the whole time. She wouldn't sleep or eat. She just kept kissing your hand and caressing your face trying to get you to wake up." Dean looked over at the door and back at his father who was staring tearfully at him. You know, when you were a kid…I'd come home from a hunt. And after what I'd seen, I'd be…I'd be wrecked. And you'd…come up to me, and you'd put your hand on my shoulder, and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd…you'd say, 'It's okay, Dad.' Dean…I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean was confused. Why was his father acting like this?

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been saying' that to you. You know, I put…I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, and you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know…that I am so proud of you."

"Is this really you talking?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's really me."

"Why are you saying' this stuff?" John moved closer to Dean and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?"

Dean felt tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah, Dad, you know I will. You're scaring' me."

"Don't be scared, Dean." John leaned down and whispered something in Dean's ear. When John pulled away Dean looked at him shocked and confused. John nodded sadly before leaving the room.

Sam and Tiffany were smiling and laughing with coffee in both their hands. Tiffany definitely needed it. Tiffany stopped in her tracks when she felt something cold and depressing move through her. "Sam…"

He stopped and before he looked at her he looked in a room to see his father lying on the floor not moving. "Dad?" Sam dropped the coffee and ran into the room and bends over John screaming for help. Tiffany put her hand over her mouth staring at the lifeless body of John Winchester.

Everything moved so fast. The doctors had John hooked up to several machines and they were doing CPR on him. A nurse tried to shoo them out but Dean screamed at her telling her it was their dad. They watched as the doctors and nurses tried everything to revive John.

"Ok, that's it," said the doctor. "I'll call it. Time of death…10:41 AM." Tiffany clenched her teeth together and felt the tears fall from her eyes. Dean pulled her into him holding her tighter than ever before just staring at his father not letting tears or anything come out but letting her cry in his arms. She tightened her grip on his clothes and Sam stared at his father's lifeless body.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So here's chapter 14, season 2. Where they meet Jo and Ellen…omg I hate the snow!**

Tiffany sat on the windowsill staring out into the night seeing the small smoke from the burning body of John Winchester rising up into the sky. Tears spilled out of her eyes thinking of how close she had gotten to John in the last month. He was a mentor and a father to her.

She sat there waiting to see Sam and Dean walk back through the salvage yard. She sighed thinking of Dean. She wasn't angry at Dean for not remembering that he told her he loved her, she was more hurt than anything. It wasn't really his fault, how could he remember? She wanted to talk to him about it, but with John gone she didn't think it was the right time to talk to him about it.

Tiffany saw two dark shadows walking towards the house and she sighed. She heard them come into the house and up the stairs. She knew they had to walk by her room to get to theirs. She listened and one set kept going and the other stopped at her door. She waited, knowing it was Deans, and then heard them walk back down the stairs. She knew where he was going…Bobby's Liquor cabinet.

Dean wasn't good at sharing his feelings. He barely talked about his mother's death but now that John was gone she knew he wouldn't talk about his either. Tiffany put her against her knees holding them tightly against her body. She cried into them until she had no more tears left. Tiffany waited for Dean to go to bed; she knew he was drinking himself to sleep. It was a half an hour since he walked down stairs.

Tiffany got up and headed out her room. She walked down the stairs to see the kitchen light on. She walked in to find him sitting alone with an almost empty whiskey bottle in his hand. His eyes were half closed but when he heard her footsteps he quickly opened them as wide as he could for Tiffany to see his blood shot and glossy eyes.

"You going to finish that?" she asked smiling and sitting next to him. He grabbed her hand and patted it smiling a little then handing her the bottle. She took a little sip and handed it back knowing he would want to finish it. He drank the rest of it and she stood up grabbing the bottle and putting it in the trash can. She walked back up to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Come on, how about we get you to bed?" He leaned his head on hers his eyes half closed but with a smirk on his face.

"Are you coming with me?" His hand lightly grazed the front of her leg.

She laughed. "Not tonight, sweetie. Come on." She helped him up and he wrapped his arm around her neck as she guided him out of the kitchen. She felt the arm that was wrapped around her neck towards her ass and squeezed it. She rolled her eyes. "Dean…come on; let's just get you to bed."

"Can I sleep in your bed?" he asked pulling her close to him and he started kissing her neck.

"Dean, you're drunk." She lightly pushed him away.

"I don't want to be alone." He nibbled on her earlobe; she bit her bottom lip holding back her own temptation for him.

She grabbed his hand. "Then you can _sleep_ in my bed." She helped him up the stairs towards her room. She opened the door and walked him over to the bed. She helped him take his shoes off. He laid down and she shut off the light. She climbed in next to him feeling his arms wrap around her pulling her close to him. She smelled the alcohol on his breath, it was strong but she didn't care.

"Tiffany?"

"Hmmm…" She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were still half closed but she could tell he was looking at her.

"You're just…amazing." She couldn't help but laugh at his drunken statement. "You really know how to take care of me. You are…just so…amazing. No matter what I do…just remember…I care about you so…much…you are just so…"

"Amazing?"

He laughed. "Yeah." She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Dean woke up the next morning feeling a little hang over and opened his eyes. He felt a body next to him and looked over to see Tiffany. _Oh, God, what did I do?_ The last thing he remembered was getting the bottle of whiskey out of Bobby's liquor cabinet and Tiffany coming to get him and him saying a few things to her but…that's it. He looked down to see that his clothes were still on, good sign; means Tiffany talked some sense into him. _That's my girl. _He pulled her closer to him and sighed smelling her hair, vanilla. He saw a smile appear on her lips which made him feel good inside. He hasn't felt that good since his father's death. He noticed Tiffany staying clear of him knowing his temper. She knew him so well. She knew how to take care of him and keep him in his right mind. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her lips lightly. Dean got out of bed and took one last look at her before leaving the bedroom to get to his and Sam's.

A week later Tiffany walked out towards where she heard Dean yelling. "Great, what is he doing now?!" She ran over to see him and Sam at it, yelling at each other. She knew Dean wasn't right, Dean hasn't really talked to anyone, not even her, not since the night she found him drunk at Bobby's kitchen table.

"You know what, you're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug…maybe even slow dance," said Dean looking angrily at Sam.

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead! The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting' like nothing' happened," said Sam.

"What do you want me to say?"

He got closer to Dean. "Have you seen Tiffany lately?! The way she looks at you, the way her eyes are filled with sadness because of what you have become. Talk to her, say something to her…you don't remember what you even said to her while you were gone!" Tiffany hid herself behind a stack of tires. _Oh, please, Sam, don't tell him. _

"What did I say?" His eyes narrowed challenging Sam to say what Dean had told Tiffany.

"Why don't you ask her? Do something! Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long, buried underneath this damn car!"

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Are you making' heads or tails of any of Dad's research? 'Cause I sure ain't. But you know what, when we do finally find it –- oh no, wait. Like you said, the Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing', Sam. Nothing', okay? So you know what? The only thing I can do is I can work on the car."

"Well, we've got something', all right?" Tiffany heard the fighting start to calm down so she walked out from the stack of tires. Sam gave her a weak smile but Dean didn't look up from the car but he did hear her. "That's what I came out here to tell you." Sam took out John's old cell phone. "It's one of Dad's old phones. It took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this." Dean turned around and looked at Tiffany. She looked at the phone in Sam's hand as Dean took it and listened to the message. She already heard the message when Sam came to her first. After Dean listened to it he handed it back to Sam.

"That message is four months old," said Sam.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her dad's journal?"

"No, but I ran a trace on the phone number and I got an address."

Dean looked between Tiffany and Sam. Tiffany wouldn't look at him. What has he done? The only person that really understood him for his behavior and he pushed her away, pushed Sam away…how could he do this? "Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean pulled up to the Roadhouse. Sam and Tiffany could tell that he was embarrassed by driving the old minivan Bobby had given him.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a frigging soccer mom!" said Dean getting out of the minivan.

"It's the only car Bobby had running," said Tiffany as Sam helped her out the back.

"Hello?" asked Sam as the three of them walked around the outside of the building. "Anybody here?"

"Hey," said Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring the, uh…"

Sam pulled out the lock picking tools and tossed it to Dean. "Of course."

Dean picked the lock and the three of them walked into the place. It was empty and quiet. There was a man sleeping on a pool table and they moved closer to him. Tiffany poked him to make sure he was alive.

"Hey, buddy?" asked Sam and Tiffany kept poking him. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah," said Tiffany as she followed Sam to the back. Dean grimaced seeing this. Tiffany was looking around the back area with Sam when they heard a gun being cocked.

"Hands behind your head!" yelled a woman. Tiffany and Sam turned around with their hands behind their head. There was a woman with dirty blondish brown hair with a rifle pointing at them.

"Look, lady…"started Tiffany.

"Shut up and get moving!"

Tiffany looked at Sam as the two of them headed to the front. "Tiffany! Sam! I need some help over here!"

"Sorry, Dean," said Tiffany as they came out. "Can't right now. We're, uh…sort of a little tied up." Tiffany couldn't help but notice the pretty blond that was staring daggers at her.

"Sam? Dean?" asked Ellen looking between the two boys. "Winchester?"

"Yeah?" they said at the same time.

"Son of a bitch."

"Mom, you know these guys?" asked the young girl.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." She lowered her gun laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. That's my daughter, Jo."

"Hey," she said lowering her rifle.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" asked Dean looking at Jo.

"Knowing you, you deserved it," said Tiffany crossing her arms across her chest.

"And this is Tiffany," said Sam.

"Nice to meet ya," said Ellen. "Let me get you some ice for that."

Dean nodded as he sat down at the bar. Tiffany and Sam joined him. Ellen handed Dean an ice pack and Dean nodded a thanks.

"You called out dad and said you could help…help with what?" asked Dean.

"Well…the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it," said Ellen.

"Was there an article in _The Demon Hunter's Quarterly_ that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

Tiffany raised her eyebrows a little and looked at Sam. "Oh, yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" asked Dean.

"You'd have to ask him that."

Dean looked at Tiffany for a moment then back at Ellen. Ellen saw this little exchange but didn't say anything.

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…"She looked at the three of them again. "He didn't send you." Sam and Dean looked down sadly. "He is alright isn't he?

"No, no, he isn't," said Sam. "It was the demon, we think. It, um…just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. We're alright," said Dean. Tiffany glanced at him knowing _he _wasn't alright at all.

"Really, I know how close you and your dad…

"Really, lady, I'm fine." Ellen and Tiffany glanced at each other and Tiffany gave her a face that Ellen knew well. She didn't press the subject anymore.

"So look if you can help…we could use all the help we can get."

"Well, we can't but Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" asked Tiffany.

"Ash!" The three of them looked over to the man that was sleeping on the pool table. He woke up and they noticed how he had the whole 80's mullet going on.

"What? Closin' time?" asked Ash.

"That's Ash?" asked Sam as they turned back around to Ellen.

"Mm-hmm, he's a genius," said Jo.

Ash got off the table and joined Sam, Dean and Tiffany at the bar. Sam placed a thick folder in front of him. "You've gotta be kidding me. This guys no genius. He's a Lynard Skynard roadie."

Ash laughed. "I like you." Ash's eyes than landed on Tiffany and Dean looked over to where his eyes landed. Tiffany wasn't paying attention and Dean felt a little angry at this. He looked back at Ash and he put his arm around Tiffany. Dean smiled. "Thanks." Tiffany raised an eyebrow at this but ignored it.

"Just give him a chance," said Jo walking by. Jo eyed Dean's arm around Tiffany and Tiffany caught her so she snuggled closer to Dean and his grip tightened on her. Ok, so they weren't really speaking but she didn't want any girl thinking they could get passed her to get to Dean.

"Alright, this stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so, uh…let's see what you make of it." Ash opened the folder and began looking through it.

"Come on, this is crap aint real. Aint nobody can track a demon like this." Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Our dad could," said Sam.

"There are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean…damn. They're signs…omens. If you can track 'em you can track this demon…you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It aint fun."

"And I'm guessing you would know," said Tiffany.

"Damn right, sweetheart." He winked at her and Dean tightened his grip more on Tiffany, as in mine, do not touch!

"Can you track it or not?" asked Sam.

"Yeah with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Uh give me…" He stood there thinking. "51 hours." He gathered the research and started to walk away from the three of them.

"Hey, man," said Dean.

"Yeah?" Ash turned around.

"By the way, I, uh…I dig the haircut."

Ash tossed his hair. "All business up front, party in the back." He turned back and headed into the back.

Dean turned to Tiffany and kissed her cheek. "What's that for?" she asked smiling a bit.

"I haven't showed you some attention lately…I'm sorry." Tiffany smiled a little and kissed his lips.

"Don't be…I know you want to be left alone…I understand." She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes. They seemed sad.

"You know…"

"Dean, Tiff, check this out!" yelled Sam. The two of them got off the bar and walked over to Sam.

"Yeah," said Dean.

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of…looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah, so?"

"So I told her we'd check it out."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You've got to be kidding me. A killer clown?" asked Dean as they drove down the road.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents…ripped them to pieces, actually."

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" asked Tiffany.

"Right, right, The Cooper Carnival."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" asked Dean.

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop…alibis all around. Plus, this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course."

Dean smirked and glanced at Sam. "I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?"

"Give me a break."

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still burst out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"At least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!" yelled Dean.

"And apparently clowns kill."

Tiffany cleared her throat breaking the fight. "So these types of murders…they ever happen before?"

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus. Same M.O… it happened three different times, three different locales."

"That's weird though. I mean, if it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific locale…a house or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" asked Tiffany.

"Cursed object, maybe?" asked Dean. "Spirit attaches itself to something, and the carnival carries it around with them."

"Great, a paranormal scavenger hunt," said Sam.

"This case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So."

"It's just not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know. I just think taking this job…it's what dad would have wanted us to do."

"What dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah, so?"

Dean glanced at Tiffany then back to the road. "Nothing."

It took them all night, a long quiet night to get to the Cooper Carnival. Dean glanced at Tiffany who found a broken down cardboard box to lay on. "So, what did I say to Tiffany that she's been more…"

"Hanging with me lately?" asked Sam turning to look at Dean.

"Yeah?" Sam looked at Tiffany and frowned a little remembering when Tiffany had told him. She told him the day John had died when they went to get the coffee. And he had told her that Dean just had a short term memory and they laughed…and that's when they found John.

"You told her…you know I think she should tell you."

"Damn it, Sam just tell me."

"Fine…she said you used the Ouija to tell her, you loved her." Dean was quiet and stared at the road. He told her he loved her, and he didn't even remember. What an asshole?! That's worse than when he was drunk and tried to take advantage of her.

"Shit."

"Don't let her know I told you, she told me not to tell you hoping you may remember."

"I don't."

Dean pulled into a parking lot and turned shaking Tiffany awake. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." She opened her eyes and sat up.

"We here?" Sam got out of the van and looked at the carnival. Tiffany looked at Dean's face seeing something, upsetting in it. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He wanted to tell her now, but she would know during her nap Sam had told her and he wasn't in the mood for anymore fighting. Plus, he knew Tiffany would kick Sam's ass, which would be a little funny.

"Did you get her number?" asked Dean as him and Tiffany walked up to Sam after a little person walked away from him.

"More murders?" asked Sam.

"Two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown?" Tiffany couldn't help but let out a little laugh as Dean looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Yes, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know looking for a cursed object…it's like trying to find a need in a stack of needles. It could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

"Oh, good, that's nice and inconspicuous," said Tiffany.

Dean looked around and noticed a Help Wanted sign. "I guess we'll just have to blend in."

"Ha, no screw that," said Tiffany.

"Oh, come on, babe," said Dean pulling her close to him. "You can be The Amazing Flexible Woman." Sam raised his eyebrows and turned around ignoring Dean and his perverted remarks. "I mean, come on…you are _very _flexible."

After talking to Mr. Cooper Dean found Tiffany over at the "psychic." She was getting her palm read. "Wow, you have a very powerful love line; you must keep the guys entertained."

"Oh she sure does," said Dean standing outside the tent. Tiffany looked up at him and blushed a little.

"I'm guessing you're the boyfriend…Dean." Tiffany looked at her shocked.

"I never mentioned Dean to you…"

"Well, I am psychic dear." She looked back at her palm and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry you two have been through so much haven't you. But you're not done." She looked back at Tiffany. "There's going to be more suffering coming your way…much sooner than you think." The psychic looked at Dean and shook her head. Dean looked taken back for a moment and looked at Tiffany. "You haven't told him yet, have you? About what had happened in the hospital, what he had told you?" Tiffany tried to take her hand back but she wouldn't let go. "Don't wait to tell him, you don't have much time together left." Tiffany took her hand from the psychic and the psychic sighed leaning back. "You don't believe me do you?"

"No, the scary thing is…I do." Tiffany got up walking passed Dean and towards the van.

"What do you mean you believe her? What was she talking about back there? The hospital…will you stop walking and talk to me!" He grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Talk to you?! Dean whenever Sam and I try to talk to you, you put up more of a wall than usual or you snap at us! How can I talk to you?"

"Talk to me now…please…I need to know, what happened in the hospital." He looked into her eyes seeing tears forming in her but she blinked them away shaking her head.

"It's not the right time for you to know." She started walking away but Dean walked in front of her.

"No, I think it's the perfect time, please just tell me."

Tiffany let out a shaky breath and stared at him. "You told me, you loved me." Dean knew that's what he said, Sam had told him, but he needed her to say it. Dean closed his eyes and he heard her laugh a little. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" he asked opening them back up.

"You don't."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to, I can see it."

"But do you feel it?"

"I'm not looking into your mind…"

"Guys, come on! We have a case to work on here!" yelled Sam sticking his head out the window.

Tiffany didn't even look at Dean as she walked passed him towards the van. She could feel that hard lump in her throat and she wanted it to go away before she started to cry.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The next day at the carnival, Dean and Sam were dressed in their carnie jackets. Tiffany was walking around looking for anything out of the ordinary, like kids seeing clowns that aren't actually there.

Tiffany was walking by a booth when she heard two people arguing and one voice she knew.

"Bull, and what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?" asked the one voice.

"Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control," said Dean.

"Hey, we're a tight knit group. We don't like outsiders. We take care of our own problems."

"We got a problem?"

"You tell me. You're the one talking about human bones."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What?"

"My brother and me, um…we're writing a book about them." Tiffany walked behind the booth and leaned on it.

"Excuse me," she said and smiled at the two. She saw the one had sunglasses on and the one of course was Dean. She grinned at him. "Could one of you show me where the funhouse is? I am so lost." She bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'll help you sweetheart," said Dean walking over to her and putting his hand on the middle of her back. "See ya later Barry." Tiffany and Dean walked around the booth and headed towards the funhouse where Sam was waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Sam as the two of them walked up to him.

"Long story," said Dean.

"Mommy, look at the clown," said a little girl a few feet away.

"What clown?" the mother asked. Tiffany and the boys looked over to see nothing. "Come on, sweetie, let's go."

"Tell, me you guys didn't see anything," said Tiffany.

"Nothing," said Sam.

Later that night the three of them pulled up to the little girl's house.

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown," said Sam.

"What was he supposed to do?" asked Tiffany. "He eavesdropped on the conversation."

"Yeah, besides, I told him an _urban legend_ about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real." Dean picked up a shotgun.

Tiffany put the grabbed the gun. "Put that down."

"Oh and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil clown apocalypse. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit is attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" asked Sam.

"Something like that…I can't believe we keep talking about clowns."

Once it got dark Dean fell asleep while Sam and Tiffany kept an eye on the house. "So…Dean told me you told him."

Tiffany bit her bottom lip thinking of yesterday. "Yeah…I did."

"He said you didn't believe him…"

"What are you two on talking buddy buddy terms now?"

"No, it's just, he does…"

"Wish I could believe that one."

"Tiffany, what is going on through that head of yours? Of course he does. How can you not see it…or even sense it?!"

"I won't listen to his feelings, I don't want to…" Tiffany looked back at the house seeing a light come on. "Wake Dean up."

Sam shook Dean awake to see Tiffany's ass in his face and he smirked. "No, dude…look."

"Was he staring at me ass?" asked Tiffany still staring at the house.

"Love waking up to a view." Dean looked towards the house and watched the girl. The three of them got out of the van and towards the house. They walked in hearing the little girl talking to the clown.

"Wanna see mommy and daddy? They're upstairs." The three of them waited till the girl and the clown rounded the corner till Tiffany grabbed the girl and shielded her.

"Hey!" yelled Dean as he shot him with rock salt. The clown collapsed to the floor as the girl screamed. The clown got back up. "Sam! Tiff! Watch out!" They watched as the clown disappeared and crashed through the glass door. The girl's parents entered the room.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh my God! What are you doing to my daughter?!" yelled the mother.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled the father.

"Get out! Get out my house!" The three of them ran out of the house and towards the van. They got in and drove off quickly. They parked it near the woods and removed the license plate and grabbed their bags.

"You really think they saw our plates?" asked Sam.

"I'll take the chance. Besides, I hate this freaking thing anyway." They headed down the road. "Well one thing's for sure."

"What's that?" asked Tiffany

"We're not dealing with a spirit. That rock salt hit something solid.

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?"

"Yeah and dressed up like a clown for kicks?" Dean turned to Sam. "Did it say anything in dad's journal?"

"Nope." He opened his phone and dialed a number.

"Who you calling?"

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something. Hey you think…you think dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way." Dean glanced at Tiffany who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" asked Sam.

"I don't know maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah, you ever notice dad has a falling out with just about everybody." Dean didn't say anything he just stared at the end of the road. "Don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

Tiffany bit her bottom lip and walked ahead knowing Sam needed to blow some steam off to Dean about what he has been doing. She didn't even listen to what they were saying. She already had her semi yelling match with Dean at the carnival its Sam's turn.

Tiffany heard footsteps getting closer to her and she turned around to see Dean. Sam was behind her on the phone. "So…are you ok?" She asked smirking at him and poking him in the side. She heard him yelling about punching someone if they ask if he's ok one more time.

He went to glare at her but saw her smirk and pulled her into a hug. "I am when I'm with you."

"Yeah," she said in another shaky breath. He kissed her forehead and let his lips linger there.

"I know you don't believe me, but…"

"Hey!" yelled Sam running up to them. Dean glared at Sam for ruining his chance for talking to Tiffany. She kept her head on her his chest and her arms wrapped around him. She didn't want to let go and she wanted him to finish what he was going to say.

"Rakshasa," said Sam.

"Bless you," said Tiffany smiling at him.

She felt Dean's chest vibrate in a chuckle. "What's that?"

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible and they cannot enter a home without first being invited to."

"They dress up like clowns and children invite them in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea, not enough meat on the bones maybe?"

"What else you find out?" asked Tiffany.

"Well, apparently, rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice." Dean felt Tiffany squirm and remembered her fear of bugs.

"Yeah and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years…slow metabolism, I guess."

"That makes sense…" said Tiffany. "The carnival today, the Bunker Brothers '81."

"Right, probably more before that."

"So, who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?" asked Tiffany looking up at him.

"You know that picture of his father…that looked just like him," said Sam.

"You think maybe it _was_ him?" asked Dean.

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen, say how to kill him?" asked Tiffany.

"Legend goes a dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where to get one of those," said Dean.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're gonna wanna make damn sure it's him," said Sam.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details Sammy." Sam smiled at him and then darted his eyes at Tiffany who was snuggling into Dean's chest smiling at Sam. "Alright, we'll go round up that blade. You go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

Tiffany shivered. "Eww."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Well, I got all kinds of knives," said Barry taking Dean and Tiffany into his trailer. "I see you got a date tonight." Tiffany wanted to laugh, how can he see? "I can smell her, same girl as earlier this day. Lucky, she seems gorgeous."

"She sure is," said Dean looking at Tiffany licking his lips making Tiffany blush. _Did Dean just call me gorgeous?_

"Well, I don't know if I got a brass knife, but we'll check…check the trunk." Dean opened it and he and Tiffany looked through it. Tiffany and him stopped looking when they saw the clown costume and the wig in the trunk. They turned to look at Barry stunned.

"You?" asked Dean.

"Me," he said and took off his glasses. Barry grinned at them and disappeared.

"Come on," said Dean grabbing her hand and rushing to the door. They tried to open the door but it was stuck. A knife went flying towards them and Tiffany pushed Dean out of the way as it almost hit him in the head. He stared at it then at Tiffany. Then a knife came after Tiffany and Dean pulled her towards him. "Alright!" he yelled and they both knocked the door down and ran outside.

"Hey!" yelled Sam making him and Tiffany stop.

"Hey!" they said.

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping Tom, but it's not him."

"Yeah, so we gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere."

"Well did you get the…"

"The brass blades?" asked Tiffany. "No, it's just been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on," said Sam. The three of them ran to funhouse and went inside. While they were looking around a trick door closed separating the three of them. Dean and Tiffany were separated from Sam. Tiffany and Dean tried to figure out how to get out but nothing.

"Sam!" yelled Dean.

"Dean! Tiff! Find the maze ok?"

"Damn it," said Dean kick the door. Tiffany grabbed his hand and they started heading down the corridor. The corridor was getting skinnier and skinnier.

"Oh, come on," said Tiffany as the both of them tried to squeeze through. They got stuck and she looked up at him seeing him smirking down at her. She bit her bottom lip and he bent down and kissed her. She let go and smiled. "Not the right time Dean."

"Right, I know…wish we could have found this spot earlier." She smacked his chest and squeezed between him and the wall. The two of them turned the corner and found Sam by an organ. "Hey," said Dean.

"Hey, where is it?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see his clothes walking around?" asked Dean. Before they could do anything they saw a pair of knives being thrown at Dean pinning him to the wall.

"Dean!" yelled Tiffany running over to him trying to get the knives out but they were stuck in the wall as if glued. Sam grabbed a brass pipe and looked around.

"Tiff watch out!" yelled Sam. Tiffany ducked as another knife came flying out of nowhere.

"Where is it?" yelled Sam.

"I don't' know!" yelled Dean. Sam pulled a lever making steam come out of the vents. Tiffany shielded Dean just in case anymore knives felt like coming his way. They see an outline of the creature.

"Sam behind you!" yelled Tiffany. Sam stuck the brass pipe into the creature causing it to fall down. Tiffany turned around and pulled the knives out of the wall. They walk over to Sam and the pile of clothes the monster had left behind.

"I hate funhouses," said Dean.

"Dido," said Tiffany as he put his arm around her.

"But we can always go over to that small corridor again for a few minutes." Dean raised his eyebrows at her and she smacked his chest playfully.

"Oh, God, you two…just get married already," said Sam shaking his head and walking by. Tiffany avoided Dean's eyes and laughed.

"Oh, Sammy," said Dean smacking his brother in the back rather hard. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"You boys did a hell of a job, your dad would be proud," said Ellen giving them two beers. Tiffany was standing at the pool table racking them up.

"Oh, yeah…I've got to, uh…I've got to go…over to see _Tiffany_…right now," said Sam walking over to her. The two of them had their backs to Jo and Dean. "He won't do anything. He does love you."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head. She walked over to the juke box and looked through the music feeling her heart breaking knowing Dean was flirting and stuff with Jo…they weren't official anymore because of their stupid fight and they promised themselves they would try to be together after the demon was dead…and he still isn't.

Dean looked over at Tiffany smirking. "Can I be honest with you?" He looked back at Jo. "See, normally, I'd be hitting on you so fast, it'd make your head spin. But, uh these days…someone else has my heart."

"Wrong place, wrong time?" she asked smiling and looking over at Tiffany. He looked over to getting up. "It's ok, I get it." Dean got up and walked behind Tiffany glancing at the songs she was looking at.

He smirked when she put a quarter in and hit the one song, Led Zeppelin 'Tangerine.' She turned around and jumped a little to see him. "You're favorite song," said Dean and kissed her lips tenderly. He pulled away and whispered against her lips, "Feel what I'm feeling." He pleaded her with his eyes. She nodded licking her lips opening up her mind to just him. She felt that tingling sensation that she's always felt from him but now it was strong and she felt tears fill her eyes as she looked into his eyes. She finally found out what it was. His hand was on the back of her neck watching her and holding her tightly. She cupped his cheek with her hand. "I love you too."

He smiled and pulled her head towards his kissing her passionately. She felt other thing next to the love making her want him more but now wasn't the time.

"Hey, where you guys been?" asked Ash walking in with his laptop. "I been waiting for you." Dean and Tiffany let go and looked at him. They walked up to him and met Sam there.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" asked Sam.

"Clowns? What the…"

"You got something for us Ash?" Ash set down his laptop next to them.

"Did you find the demon?"

"It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" asked Tiffany.

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm." They looked at the laptop at all the opened windows, weather trackers, graphs, files and other things.

"You mind?" asked Dean about to touch the laptop but stopped when Ash glared at him. He moved his hand away smirking.

"What's up man?"

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" asked Sam.

"M.I.T., before I got bounced…for fighting."

Tiffany raised her eyebrows. "M.I.T.?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Ok, give us a call as soon as you know something?" asked Dean.

"Si, si, compadre," said Ash. Dean took one last swig of his beer and put his jack on. He put his arm around Tiffany and the three of them walked over to the door.

"Hey, listen, if you three need a place to stay, I got a couple beds out back."

"Thanks, but no," said Dean. "There's something I gotta finish."

"Ok," said Ellen smiling at them.

They got back to Bobby's the next day and Dean went back to working on the Impala. If it kept him busy then Tiffany didn't mind. It kept his mind from wandering to other places where he may break down, but one day he did. Tiffany was in the kitchen watching Sam and Dean talk. Sam was doing the most talking and then he walked off. She watched Dean stand there as a few moments went by and he started breaking things. She watched his anger take over him and she felt a single tear fall from her eye wanting him to stop. He started to hit the trunk of the Impala leaving a huge dent in it. He stopped and stared in front of him. Tiffany opened the fridge taking out a beer and walked out. She walked up to Dean as he started to take the dents out of the trunk. He turned seeing her and she handed him the beer. He put it down looking at her smile. He knew she knew what had just happened and he pulled her into him, holding her tightly against him. She placed a gentle kiss on his neck and held him with the same tightness in her embrace. She ran her hands up and down his back trying to comfort him. She moved and looked up at him. "I'll be inside if you need me, ok?" He nodded as she kissed his lips gently. Their hands stayed in each other for a while before she let go and headed back in the house. She had to be strong for him, he was breaking down and he needed someone strong to turn to.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean sped down the road playing ACDC's Back in Black. Tiffany was running her hand over the upholstery and admiring Dean's handy work. _Wow, Dean was really great with his hands._ Hands. She shivered thinking of his hands and how they haven't had sex since they got back together which was the first for Dean. The three of them have been too busy looking for the demon that killed John and they have all been in mourning over it. She glanced at him seeing his face, he was grinning and he was actually happy.

"Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?"

"You know if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean," said Sam glancing at Tiffany and the two of them laughing.

Dean patted the dashboard. "Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. _He probably loves this car more than me._ "You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason," said Sam.

"I got my car, got a case, got my girl back," he winked at Tiffany. "Things are looking up."

"I'm glad that I'm number three of that list," said Tiffany rolling her eyes.

"Awe, babe there's no list; I was just saying it that's all. I'll make it up to you." He winked again and Tiffany just raised her eyebrows. _Yeah, sure._

"Wow, give you a couple of severed head and a pile of dead cows, and you're Mr. Sunshine," said Sam.

Dean chuckled. "How far to Red Lodge?"

"Uh, about another three hundred miles."

Dean grinned. "Good." He stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the road.

Tiffany sat on a stool in the Candler County Hospital Autopsy Room while Dean and Sam were at the Sheriff's office. She stood up, tired of waiting for the boys to get back and opened the one compartment. She grabbed a pair of latex gloves and looked at the body on the table. She sighed looking at the plastic bin next to the victim's body. She heard the doors open and Dean and Sam came walking in.

"Bout time, I was about to do it without you guys."

"Baby, you know I love watching you start without me," said Dean winking at her. She hit his arm playfully shaking her head. He turned to Sam who was examining the body. "Those Satanists in Florida…they marked their victims, did they?"

"Yeah, reverse pentacle on the forehead," said Sam.

"So much F'ed up crap happens in Florida." He shook his head and looked at the plastic bin next to the body. "Alright open it."

"You open it," said Sam.

"Jesus, I'll open it, wusses," said Tiffany grabbing it and taking it over to another table. She opened it revealing the girls head. "Well, Dean, no pentagram."

Sam and Dean walked over and looked at it. "Wow, poor girl," said Sam.

"Maybe we should, uh, look in her mouth, see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kind of like the moth in 'Silence of the Lambs.'" Tiffany and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sam. "Go ahead."

"No, you go ahead," said Dean.

"What?"

Dean smirked. "Put the lotion in the basket." Tiffany rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Right, yeah. Tiffany scratch me off the wuss list you have." He cleared his throat as he opened the girl's mouth feeling around it with his hands. "Dean, get me a bucket."

"Find something?"

Sam looked disgusted for a second. "No, I'm gonna puke." Dean and Tiffany looked closer at the girl and Sam removed his hand.

"Alright, lift up her lip again."

"What? You want me to throw up, is that it?"

"No, no I think I saw something." Dean lifted the girls lip up and looked at her gums. "What is that, a hole?" He pushed on the gum and a fang appeared above her set of normal teeth.

"It's a tooth," said Sam.

"Guys, that's a fang. It's a retractable set of vampire fangs, you gotta be kidding me."

"This changes things," said Sam.

"You think?" asked Dean.

**SUPERNATURAL**

That night the three of them walked into a bar and up at the bartender. They didn't even notice the man in the bar staring at them.

"How's it going?" asked Dean.

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?" asked the bartender.

"Three beers, please." The bartender walks away to get their drinks and comes back with them.

"So, we're looking for some people," said Sam.

Eli smirked. "Sure. It's hard to be lonely." He winked at Tiffany and she smiled. Dean raised his eyebrows and put his arm around her waist while Sam smiled.

"Yeah, but um…that's not what I meant." He took out a twenty from his jacket and placed it in front of the bartender who took it. "Great, so these people would've moved here about six months ago. Probably a pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night," said Dean.

"Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy. I had to 86 them once or twice."

"Thanks," said Dean and the three of them leave not noticing the guy that was staring at them left too.

"Guys, I don't know about you but I can feel we're being followed," said Tiffany. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and hid behind a couple of dumpsters hearing the footsteps getting closer, walk past and then stop. The three of them quietly walked out behind the African-American that was looking around. He turned around and they pinned him against the wall and Dean was holding a knife to Gordon's throat.

"Smile," said Dean.

"What?" asked the man.

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh, for the love of…you wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire. Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" asked Sam.

"How to kill them. Now, seriously bro, that knife's making me itch." He tried to move but Sam kept him to the wall.

"Hey!" yelled Sam.

"Whoa, easy there, Chachi." He lifted his upper lip and pushed against his lips to show no fangs. "See? Fangless, happy?" The three of them moved away from him. "Now who the hell are you?"

Dean, Tiffany and Sam looked at each other and then back at the man.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," said Gordon as he took out the arsenal in between the seats. Tiffany raised her eyebrows at this. "I can't believe it. You know, I met your old man once…hell of a guy, great hunter." He shook his head. "I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes, but from what I hear you guys fill them…great trackers, good in a tight spot."

"You seem to know a lot about our family," said Dean looking at Tiffany who gave her the sign to feel him out. She nodded and opened her mind as the boys kept him distracted.

"Well, word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?" Dean looked at him confused.

"So, uh…so those two vampires…they were yours, right?" asked Sam.

Tiffany felt sadness, revenge and anger running off of Gordon when Sam mentioned vampires. She bit the inside of her cheek and closed her mind. She didn't like this. She didn't really like him. Something he was hiding.

"Yup, been here two weeks."

"Did you check out the Barker Farm?" asked Tiffany eyeing him up.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest then?" asked Dean. Gordon smiled and slid the arsenal back in his car.

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meeting you three. But I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help."

"Thanks but I'm kind of go it alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt." Tiffany scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at Sam then back at Dean and Gordon.

"Sorry, but hey I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out." Gordon got in his car. "It was real good meeting you though. I'll buy you a drink on the flipside." He drove off leaving the three of them standing there. Tiffany sighed and looked at Dean.

"Well, what are we doing standing around here for, let's follow this guy."

Dean grinned. "This is why I love this girl."

"So, what did you feel from our new pal Gordon?" asked Sam as they walked over to the car.

"Mixture of things, he's definitely hunting for revenge."

The three of them followed Gordon to the Mill and hear some struggling going on inside when they get out of the car. They ran in to find Gordon almost getting his head chopped off by a chopping machine. Sam and Tiffany grabbed Gordon as Dean beat up the vampire and stabbed him with a sharp object. Tiffany watched as Dean put the vampire under the machine and brought down the lever and beheaded the vampire watching its blood stain Deans. Tiffany swallowed hard not knowing what exactly was going on with Dean with this hunt.

"So, uh I guess I gotta buy you that drink," said Gordon. Dean looked at Sam who had a concerned look on his face then at Tiffany seeing worry written all over her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The four of them were sitting at the same bar they were at earlier that night around a table. The waitress served them more drinks and Dean went for his wallet and Gordon stopped him.

"No, no, I got it," said Gordon.

"Come on," said Dean.

"I insist." He placed the money on the waitress's tray. "Thank you sweetie." The waitress left and Dean and Gordon raised their shot glasses. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right." Tiffany and Sam exchanged a worried look and watched the two men in front of them down their drinks.

Gordon started to laugh. "Dean, you gave that big ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

Dean chuckled and glanced at Tiffany who seemed to be a little uncomfortable. He squeezed her knee to let her know everything was ok and she gave him that little smile. "Thank you."

"That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"Yep." Dean looked at Sam who was also looking upset. What was up with his family?! "You alright Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sam.

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy," said Gordon.

"Those two are the only that gets to call me that."

"Ok, no offense meant, just celebrating a little job well done."

"Right, well, um…decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess."

"Oh, come on, man. It's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

Dean snapped his fingers. "See that's what I've been trying to tell him." He looked at Sam. "You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Yeah, I bet I could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down, I'm just gonna go back to the motel." He turned to Tiffany. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure." Tiffany nodded.

"Oh, come on, babe, stay," said Dean grabbing her hand and pouting a little at her.

She gave him a little smile and kissed his cheek. "I'm tired and I don't want to bring down your guy bonding time." Dean leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll see you at the motel, don't keep me waiting." She winked at him letting him know she was ok and nodded at Gordon as she followed Sam to the exit.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean and the two of them turned around to see Dean throw the keys at them. "Remind me to beat that buzz kill outta you later, alright?" Sam caught the keys and the two of them left.

"Something I said?"

"No, no, he just gets that way sometimes. I'll tell you what." Dean held up his shot glass. "Match quarters for the next round." The two of them drank their glasses.

"Man, can I tell you how lucky you are to have a girl like Tiffany around. Most women would shut the door on you."

Dean shrugged. "She couldn't stand me at first, let's just say, I grew on her." Dean smirked. "She's a great girl, been there for me through thick and thin. And the fact that she is a hunter makes her understand me even more." Gordon nodded.

Tiffany and Sam entered the motel room and Tiffany fell right on the bed. "Ugh, I can't stand that guy Gordon for one more second!" Sam chuckled. "I'm going to fall asleep any minute now…" Tiffany closed her eyes and she was out.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Tiff, Tiffany wake up," said Dean shaking Tiffany awake.

"Hmm…"she said rolling on her side and looking up at him. He smirked seeing how cute she was when she was half asleep.

"Where's Sam?"

She lifted her head and looked around. Gordon was sitting at the table and she looked towards the bathroom. "Uh, I don't know…maybe a walk or something you know how he is." Dean nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep."

"I was before you knuckle head came and woke me." She got under the covers and rolled to her side trying to fall back to sleep. She heard paper unraveling and she started to get annoyed.

"Well, this is the best pattern I can establish, it's sketchy at best," said Gordon.

"Looks like it are all coming from this side of town, which means the nest would be around here someplace right?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is there's thirty five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"Well, that's it," said Tiffany sitting up and taking the covers off of her. "I can't sleep how about that?" She got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. Dean sighed and walked towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Babe…"

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

She didn't say anything and Dean walked in closing the door behind him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" she asked quietly. "What's wrong with you? Did you see yourself back there at the Mill?"

"Sorry I didn't have a mirror. There is nothing wrong with me."

"You don't see it, Dean but Sam and I do. You were so antsy to get on a case maybe we should have stayed at Bobby's a couple more days…"

"No! I am fine! And if you don't believe me talking to you why don't you just feel what I'm feeling?!"

"I told you I would never go through you or Sam's feelings without permission…"

There was a rush knock at the door. "Wait a minute!" yelled Dean staring at Tiffany with anger in his eyes.

"Dean, it's me!" It was Sam. Tiffany walked around Dean and opened the door.

"Where have you been?!"

"I need to talk to you two." Tiffany nodded and followed Sam to the door.

"You mind chilling out for a couple minutes?" Dean asked Gordon. Gordon shook his head as the three of them walked out of the room.

"Maybe we've gotta rethink this hunt," said Sam turning around to face them.

"What are you talking about? Where were you?" asked Dean.

"In the nest."

Tiffany's eyes bugged out. "You found it?" she asked.

"They found me."

"How'd you get out? How many did you kill?" asked Dean.

"None."

"Well, Sam, they didn't just let you go."

"That's exactly what they did."

"Alright, well, where is it."

"I was blindfolded, I don't know."

"Well, you've gotta know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen; maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampire. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking." Sam gives him a pleading look. Tiffany bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe he's right Dean, why would Sam lie about this?"

"Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are?"

"The cattle mutilations, they said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believed them?"

"Look at me, Dean. They let me go without a scratch."

"Wait so you're saying…no man. No way. I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. We find them and we waste them." Dean started to walk back to the room while Tiffany stayed at Sam's side. She was on his side with this one and she didn't care if Dean got pissed off about it.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"What part of vampires don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job."

"No, Dean, that's not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil."

"Of course they're killing people! That's what they do. They're all the same! They're not human, ok? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, I don't think so alright? Not this time!"

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man. He knows.

"Gordon?"

"Yes."

"You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen?" Sam nodded. "Am I supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam. No thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think Tiff and I can see what this is?"

Dean glanced between the two. "What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for dad, isn't he? A poor one."

Dean clenched his teeth together looking angry at the two. "Shut up, Sam! And you I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"She's just worried about you."

"Dean he's not even close to John. Not on his best day."

"You know what; I'm not even gonna…"

"You know what," said Sam. "You slap on this big fake smile. But I can see right through it, because I know how you feel Dean! Dads dead! And he left a hole and it hurts so bad you can't take it but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to! It's an insult to his memory!"

Dean stares at Sam. "Ok." He turned around but turned back around and punched Sam.

"Dean!" yelled Tiffany.

"Stay out of it!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Tiffany started walking off.

"Where are you going?!"

"I am leaving you told me to stay out of it!"

"Tiffany! Get back here!"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" She felt angry tears welling up in her eyes and walked around the building to feel herself getting hit in the head and blacking out.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Tiffany woke up tied to a chair and she looked to her left to see another girl tied. "Good to see you're awake," said Gordon. She watched as Gordon dipped a knife in a glass jar full of blood and started cutting the girl next to her. Tiffany watched as the girl cried out.

"Gordon you son of a bitch, that's torture!" yelled Tiffany. "You're not a hunter you're just one crazy son of a bitch!"

Gordon chuckled. "You know, I thought you were like Dean but now I just see that you are just like Sam." Gordon back handed Tiffany so hard the chair fell.

Tiffany looked up at the door to see Dean and Sam walking in. Dean's hand was clenched after watching Gordon slap her.

"Sam, Dean, come on in," said Gordon.

"You ok babe?" asked Dean looking at Tiffany. "Gordon, what's going on?"

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood." He looked at Lenore. "She's gonna tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you?" He looked back at Dean. "Wanna help?"

"Look, man…"

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." He cut her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, hey let's all just chill out huh? I mean why did you kidnap Tiffany?"

"To prove a point to you two."

"We get it…just leave Lenore alone…"

"You're right…" Gordon dropped the little dagger and picked up a bigger knife. "I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

"Gordon, I'm letting her go."

"You're not doing a damn thing."

"Hey, hey Gordon, let's talk about this," said Dean.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean…no shades of gray."

"Yeah, I hear you. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but…"

Gordon started to laugh. "Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill me sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down and killed her myself."

"You did what?"

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink…and neither would you."

"So you knew all along them. You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle and you just didn't care."

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me it doesn't change what they are and that's how I'm gonna prove it." He grabs Tiffany off the floor and holds the knife to her neck.

Dean and Sam took out their guns and held it to them. "Let her go…now!"

"Relax…if I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point." He unties Tiffany and she tries to get out of his grip. "Don't try anything." She stopped struggling as he cut her wrist and start to let the blood drip onto Lenore. Lenore's fangs showed and began to hiss.

"Hey!" yelled Dean.

"You think she's so different? Still wanna save her? Look at her. They're all the same…evil bloodthirsty." Lenore's teeth returned to normal and she shook her head.

"No, no!" yelled Lenore tired like.

"You hear her Gordon?" yelled Sam.

"No! No!" yelled Lenore. Gordon pushed Tiffany into Dean and she was holding her wrist feeling more blood being poured out. Sam pushed Gordon away.

"We're done here.

"Sam, get her out of here," said Dean.

"Yeah." He picked Lenore up from the chair and carried her away. Gordon started towards them and Dean stopped him.

"Uh, uh! Uh uh! Gordon…I think you and I got some things to talk about." He kept his gun pointed at him while Gordon held onto his knife. Tiffany started to feel dizzy and she sat down in one of the chairs. She was losing too much blood.

"Get out of my way," said Gordon.

"Sorry."

"You're not serious."

"I'm having a hard time believing it too but I know what I saw. You want those vampires you've gotta go through me." Gordon stuck his knife into the table.

"Fine."

Dean took the ammo out of his gun while he was putting the gun into his pocket Gordon punched him. Dean punched him back and Gordon grabbed the knife. He swung it at him missing Dean. Dean got the knife out of Gordon's hands.

"What are you doing man? You doing this for a fang? Come on Dean we're on the same side here!"

"I don't think so you sadistic bastard." Gordon pushed Dean on of him and into a table. Tiffany watched through slit eyes.

"You're not like your brother. You're a killer like me!" Dean got off the table and the two of them beat the crap out of each other. Dean punched then kicked him in the stomach. Dean was tired and grabbed Gordon around the neck and slammed Gordon's head into a wall.

"Oops, sorry."

Tiffany smiled weakly at Dean as he tied Gordon to a chair. "You know I may be like you and I might not. But you're the one tired up right now." He walked over to Tiffany seeing how pale she was. "You ok baby?"

She nodded and he didn't believe her. She looked at her wrist and saw the blood was slowing down but if she lost anymore, she may start to lose consciousness. "I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and Gordon laughed.

"That's your problem Dean, compassion for her. You should just leave her on the curb." Dean ignored his comment and walked towards the bathroom for anything to help him with Tiffany's wound. He came back with some medical wrap and tape and started wrapping it up.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Just really tired."

"We'll be out of here soon." He kissed her forehead and looked over at the door to see Sam walking in. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, not much, Lenore get out ok?" Dean helped Tiffany out of the chair and she leaned on him.

"Yeah, all of them did." Gordon looked at hi pissed.

"Then I guess our work here is done." He gently placed Tiffany on Sam for support. "How you doing Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet? Alright…well get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days have them come out untie you." He placed his knife out of his reach.

"Ready to go?" asked Tiffany reaching out for Deans hand and touched it gently.

"Not yet." He looked at Gordon. "I guess this is goodbye." He laughed. "It's been real." He punched Gordon causing the chair to fall over. He turned around and pulled Tiffany towards him. "Ok, I'm good now. We can go." The three of them walked out of the house and to the car.

"Sam?" asked Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Clock me one."

"What?" Tiffany cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on, I won't even hit you back, let's go."

"No."

"Let's go, you get a freebie! Hit me, come on."

Sam scoffed. "You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take rain check."

"I wish we never took this job, cause we jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, our whole lives."

"Ok."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know, I mean, the way dad raised us…"

"Dean after what happened to mom…dad did the best he could."

"I know he did but the man wasn't perfect. I mean the way he raised us to hate those thing s and man, I hate them. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell I even enjoyed it.

"You didn't kill Lenore."

"Yeah but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her I was gonna kill them all."

"Yeah," said Tiffany feeling a little bit better and Dean looked at her. "But you didn't." She grabbed his hand. "That's what matters."

"Yeah but it's because Sam's a pain in my ass." Tiffany and Sam laughed.

"Guess I might have to stick around and be a pain in the ass then," said Sam. Sam got in the car and Tiffany stopped Dean.

"Why don't you sit in the back with me? We never have any time together anymore." He smiled a little at her. He nodded. "Alright." He looked in through the window and passed Sam the keys. "You drive."

Dean opened the back door and let Tiffany slide in and then he did. Not even five minutes on the road the both of them were fast asleep. She was lying on top of Dean while he lied there rubbing her back softly sleeping himself.


End file.
